What Really Counts
by Clarenova
Summary: Set in Salamandastron, a young hare tries to struggle back to normalacy after the murder of her family. A story of a new life, new friends and attempting to come to terms with pride and personal integrity. Undergoing rewriting Chapter 1 done SQ to TYATO
1. Once Again

::What Really Counts:: 

Revision 1.2 

A/N: Two years have now passed since I first started this fic. Two years of improvement made me want to cringe at the sheer lack of quality, thus the rewrite. Things to know about this A/U: 

1) Hares have no accents. See other hare-fics to figure out why.   
2) 2 seasons = 1 year   
3) 1 season = 6 months   
4) Rapieratce is pronounced RAPIER-aatch, but 'Atce is pronounced AAT-CHAY. (the ending inflection rhymes with "day") 

- 

Captain Daleria and the rest of Major Clandestine's patrol were in the forge room with Lady Consellariel. The atmosphere was slightly tense. The badger lady evidently wanted to send them on a mission back to Redwall, but after certain events that had previously come to pass, none of the patrol held fond memories of the place. Consellariel sighed and shook her head wearily. 

'I know the reason for your tension. The last mission there may not have gone as planned, but this one is routine simplicity. There is a small band of vermin, a score strong, who have been sighted around the area. There are too many for the usual Scouts or Runners to deal with, therefore I see the need to send a full patrol. You should know what to do from here.' 

There was a succinct reply of "yes marm", and the patrol allowed some of the heaviness in the air to fade. Consellariel nodded in her usual severe manner, then turned her back on them and waved the patrol away. 

'Fine. All but Captain Daleria and Major Clandestine are dismissed.' 

A fleeting look of curiosity flew between the two officers as they moved to let the rest of their patrol salute and shuffle out of the forge. 

Not a few seasons had passed since they first came together. That was clearly obvious from the fact that Daleria was now a Captain, full and proper, medals and training and everything else. The younger of the two had clearly grown and matured since the events that changed her so dramatically seasons before. Still arrogant to an extent, Daleria had none-the-less become much more approachable and manageable, and her temper had improved greatly under the influence of her more experienced and adapted friends. 

Clandestine remained as Clandestine was; still the wry and witty major that was dearly loved by those under her. Time had served to make her judgement swifter and surer, which complemented her stability of character nicely. A trusted officer on the mountain, she handled her duties well and without complaint, and that seemed to help mould the still under experienced Daleria into a bearing more fitting for a Salamandastron hare. 

The two had become close friends ever since the end of the escapade with Vaxial and what had followed after. Constantly seen together, they were now known throughout the mountain as a close and effective fighting team with skills that rivalled those of Glamoren and Rapieratce. It was a constant joke that the four of them never sparred together out of fear that one group should lose to the other, thereby ruining perfect reputations. As a unit, Clandestine and Daleria worked seamlessly together, becoming fast friends and thus integrating the newer officer quickly into both the ranks and the close friendship that existed between the colonel, Glamoren, Remora, Longrunn and Clandestine herself. 

Shrugging, they turned back to Consellariel and resumed the at attention stance. The badger lady heaved another sigh, highly atypical of her behaviour, and turned fully around. 

'At ease.' 

Her brown eyes looked distant as Consellariel sat on the window ledge, as if she were not too sure how to approach the situation. 'I felt it best,' she began slowly, forming her words carefully. 'That this was kept from the two of you until this point in time. I feel that you,' there she inclined her head at the captain, 'have settled down now as well as anybeast can, and so I feel it prudent that this be brought to light. 

Immediately, Daleria's eyebrows shot up. With all the folly of youth and the lacking of the refined training that her peers had received, she spoke. 

'Marm?' 

The badger lady said nothing about her lapse in conduct, but Clandestine inclined her head slightly, reining her headstrong junior in. Consellariel stood wordlessly, still staring out of the window. A moment of poignant silence passed, then she seemed to resolve her inner thoughts and faced her officers properly. 'This could be seen as an awkward situation,' she started, rather unnecessarily. 'But I believe that you are both in possession of a form of jewellery, a necklace each?' 

Daleria positively jolted forward a full step, causing Clandestine to hiss at her conduct. 

'My lady? How did you know?' 

Consellariel shrugged. 'I am and have been the badger lady of Salamandastron for a very long time, Daleria.' 

Chastised, the captain fell silent, then slowly lifted her paw to her collar and from beneath it loosened a chain of silver. Wordlessly, Clandestine echoed her actions and removed a similar one. 

The chains were clearly of a fine make, rippling and untarnished. Attached to each was a silver pendant, each encasing an exact half of a dark blue sapphire. Though beautiful and stunning in set and sparkle, neither was of any rich significance or extreme value. Daleria let her paw close over hers, protective and tentative, some shadow of doubt suddenly entering her eyes. She knew the implications of such a thing, she knew what it implied. 

Clandestine, on the other hand, was utterly lost. She hid it well, merely appearing blank and interesting at the turn of events, but Daleria could see that she was confused. 

The captain finally ventured a tentative statement after she realized that Consellariel did not seem inclined to speak. 

'Marm... Surely not? They were all with me that night. Even though I do not remember well who they were or what they looked like, I know that they were all there. They did it in front of me, and I saw them die. All of them.' 

Daleria's voice was cold, a tone entirely inappropriate for addressing a badger lady, but not even Clandestine faulted her for it. Daleria's memory was still hazy from what Taremin, the mountain's medic, described as trauma. After watching her family die, Taremin explained, Daleria's mind had been forced to erase certain portions of her memory to cope with the sudden stress, thus resulting in partial amnesia that caused the captain to forget almost everything but the bare essentials of what her family had been like. Daleria, she said, might regain her memories, but with nobeast to jog them and what with her being so far away from the Western Plains, it seemed unlikely that it be so, especially now that years had passed since that time. 

Clandestine understood that, and knew the underlying connotations of her subordinate officer's tone, but it still left her in the dark. 

'What does this have to do with Daleria or Daleria's family, my lady?' 

The badger lady sighed openly for the third time that day. The major's brow furrowed. 

'Clandestine, as a babe, you were sent to Salamandastron.' 

Consellariel left the sentence hanging. As realization dawned upon Clandestine, she opened, then shut her mouth in quiet amazement. 

'So my parents were never Salamandastron hares, as I was led to believe?' 

'No,' Consellariel reiterated her point, 'they were not. As you can undoubtedly deduce, the hare who sent you here was Daleria's own mother, an... old acquaintance of mine. She came begging the boon that you be taken in a reared without any knowledge of your past. Why, I will never know, but from what I believe, your mother had some gift in the art of Seeing.' 

Seeing. A controversial topic in most societies, but one taken very seriously in a community where leaders were dictated by pictures on a wall and fate alone. The badger rulers of Salamandastron were all Seers in their own extent, some better than others, but all granted with the ability none-the-less. It was rare for hares to be gifted with such a skill, with a few exceptions being Breeze and Starbuck of Outcast fame. They said that Seers had the ability to commune with dreams, but nothing was confirmed and all was held in the light of great scepticism. 

Clandestine looked slightly lost at the sudden rearrangement of her entire family history, to say the least. Seasons of training led her to keeping her head in place, but her mind was reeling quietly, unable to really come to terms with everything so quickly. Daleria was slightly better off, but she, too, looked confused, and showed it more openly than the major. 

'So Dale is my sister,' Clandestine began slowly, looking from her commanding lady to her subordinate officer. Consellariel nodded wordlessly, her face still slightly troubled. 

'I know now what designs your mother had in mind when she sent you here, but she clearly knew something. That is what disturbs me the most, especially with the vermin uprising that is evident throughout Mossflower Country at this point in time.' 

Daleria nodded her silent agreement to that, suddenly wondering how a band of vermin could escape the usual patrols and get so near to Redwall. She realized abruptly that a problem was obviously developing, some stirring of a greater thing. Consellariel evidently thought so as well, if her closed expression was any gauge. 

Another moment of silence, somewhat awkwardly tense, descended upon the three members of the conversation, then Consellariel shook her head in aggravation and addressed her two quiet officers. 

'I suppose you will want some time to mull over this, this being both the vermin situation and this revelation. Major, you have two days, then your patrol is to move out. That will be all.' 

Clandestine bowed distractedly, with Daleria copying her, and the two fled the forge and made for Daleria's dorm room, which was closest. For the short walk there, neither said a word, both too caught up in their personal contemplation and attempts at being rational in the face of such a dramatic revelation. For Daleria, acknowledging that she still had family left caused her no small amount of surprise, and some foreign emotion she could not place danced about her senses. Clandestine was just trying to cope with major changes to her conception of her life and her own "family". As with any great change, there was a stillness in the air, a sense of one waiting for the other to acknowledge the truth. 

'Well,' Daleria said, uselessly, twirling the necklace around, 'Well.' 

'This is an interesting turn of events,' the major muttered to her fingers, still trying to rearrange the pieces of her life. Daleria nodded absently. The two of them looked up at each other. Daleria turned her head to one side as she smirked, and Clandestine disguised a giggle as a cough. 

'Ahem,' Daleria said to her hand, 'I don't really know what to, stop that, it's distracting!' 

Clandestine tried, unsuccessfully, to muffle her laughter, waving a paw in the air, 'Go on.' Daleria glared, but after a moment of silence, they broke out laughing. Gasping, Clandestine attempted not to choke on her mirth. 'Is this supposed to be expected?' Her younger sister, _sister_, shrugged. 

'I don't know.' 

Another moment of wordless agreement passed, and then they both broke down into mirthful bouts of laughter. 

Half an hour later, the two siblings managed to make their way down to the mess hall without any loss of composure, and the rest of the patrol was waiting impatiently at their table for the news. Longrunn sat back, a curious look on his face, but said nothing and let the younger members of the patrol ask the questions. 

'What happened?' 

Daleria and Clandestine sniggered, each trying very hard not to laugh at the sheer incredulity of the situation, but somehow managed to get the point across to their somewhat shell-shocked patrol. 

'Sister?' someone coughed out. 'She's your _sister?_' 

'We're doomed,' another harped good-naturedly, and the entire table degenerated into chuckles and congratulations. Another couple of minutes passed, then the major shook her head and turned back to face her patrol proper. 

'We move out of the Mountain in two days, so I suppose you lot better enjoy yourselves while you're here.' 

Sobering up a little, the patrol finished up their food and went back up to their respective dormitories. As with any patrol out to Redwall, this one was more heavily regarded than most average scouts, seeing how heavily the peaceful creatures depended on their protection. Clandestine waved to Daleria as she made her move first, and the captain waved back but made no move. Longrunn patted her on the back as he left, then she was alone. 

'Hm,' she muttered to herself, not sure what to make of the situation. Her family was something that had caused Daleria no small grief, and to have such a unusual situation pop up after a number of bloody years spent avenging what she thought the last of her kin was not something she could take lightly. By then, some of the initial disbelief had faded off, but the fact had yet to fully set in. Sister. What did Clandestine mean to her, three seasons on from the first war? Daleria had made no few enemies, lost no few friends. Her family history was unclear; she had suffered from amnesiac trauma and could now remember close to nothing about who her parents really were. She knew that they were dangerous creatures, highly skilled, in constant contact with Salamandastron, but beyond that, there was nothing. How she had managed to stir up an entire small army of foxes to come after her, she did not know, but Daleria figured it had something to do with who she or her parents were. 

Frustrated, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. 'I'm too young for this,' she murmured to herself, suddenly very weary of her twenty three years. Abruptly noticing the emptiness of the mess, she stood and made her way up to her dorm. En route, she bumped into the colonel. Since the previous colonel, Galde, had died in the war, captain Rapieratce, or 'Atce as he was known to his friends, had taken over. By far one of the youngest and most talented colonels the Mountain had seen, 'Atce was widely regarded as a reliable and surprisingly efficient officer, and had earned the respect of even the more traditional veterans. He had also become fast friends with Daleria, considering that he kept his company with Clandestine, Glamoren, Longrunn and Remora to begin with. Coming mockingly to attention, she saluted him, which earned her a condescendingly laughing grin and an annoyed swat of the hand. 

'I heard the news. I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or to cower in fear.' 

'Very funny, 'Atce,' 

The colonel smiled and waved her off. 'I'm starving, and I'll presume you just finished, so I'll be off.' 

Nodding respectfully to him, Daleria let him passed, then dismissed any heavy thoughts from her mind and went to immerse herself in mindless things. 

Two days later 

The Major's patrol was surprisingly quiet for such a large group. They padded silently through Mossflower, their only light being the moon that hung overhead. Longrunn had spotted the vermin an hour past; they appeared to be a group of travelling foxes. Though foxes were sometimes given passage as gypsies or mystic healers, this group, the sergeant had reported, did not look like your generic friendly bunch. Armed, he had said, and armed with the air of fighting beasts who knew what they wanted. 

Clandestine in the lead, the group stalked the foxes, attempting to find a good spot to ambush them and take them by surprise. Finally, they came to what seemed to be a tapering woodland clearing, one that allowed them to force the foxes into a tight corner and attack from there. Holding up a warning paw, the major signalled for the company to pause and ready themselves. Paws were put on hilts, but nobeast drew their weapons, taking the smallest caution not to be heard. Then, with a deft flick of the wrist, they set off, calling "Eulalia" to the wind, trying to stun their opponents. 

It was moments later that the major realized that they had horribly misjudged their move. 'Sword foxes,' she ground out, wincing as her blade clashed horribly with an opponents. Talented though her patrol might be, these were dangerous creatures to pick a fight with. Sword foxes trained for life, and were cunningly good at what they did. Clandestine herself, more accustomed to using a lance than a blade, was not sure whether she could hold up against creatures that used blades so comfortably. 

Chancing a look to the side, she saw Daleria managing herself well enough. Her sister, she knew, was a talented individual when it came to fighting. Her pride was perhaps her greatest downfall, and her adamant standings led to her constant overconfidence. That put aside, Clandestine knew that Daleria would be able to handle the threat around her well enough, but feared for her anyway. 

It seemed that one chance was one chance too many. 

Clandestine grimaced as a thin blade slipped up her ribs, but blackness came quickly enough. 

A few metres away, Daleria paled, then let loose a growl, fighting her way to the dying major's side. 

Very soon, it was over. Daleria had gone completely berserk, and in a display that Longrunn had hoped she had put behind her, massacred two foxes and snapped out at any that came close to her, friend or foe. The foxes had been a small band to begin with, and with six down and two by a single beast's blade, they knew it was their time to pull out and flee. The sergeant signalled for the two most experienced to trail them, then turned with the rest of the patrol to face their fallen leader. 

Daleria clung viciously to the body of her sister, shooting him a look that was better off seen on a creature gone wild with madness. 

'Daleria,' he said quietly, reaching out to put a paw on her shoulder. 

'Get back,' she snapped, brushing the offer away roughly, and shot him a venomous look. Longrunn, acknowledging defeat, backed away slowly. 

It was a tragedy, really. He, along with the rest of the patrol, watched with pitying eyes as Daleria tried her best not to cry over the death of the last of her family. 

For the longest time, nobeast could get Daleria to move away. Instead, the patrol worked to dig a deep grave, allowing the captain some time to grieve. There were quiet words between them, murmurs that Daleria wasn't fit for Salamandastronian life, that she had come into it too late to live with the consequences. True, they were all upset over the loss of the much loved major, but death was very much a part of life in Salamandastron, and to them, there was no more noble a way to die than the way in which Clandestine had. 

It was coming into the dawn when Daleria finally got up and gingerly sent her sister to sleep. 

They camped there until noon, taking their rest, but even then, Daleria had barely spoken a word. 

Fleetpaw, one of the youngest members of the patrol, eyed his superior with confused eyes. 'What's wrong with Dale, sah?' he asked Longrunn as the captain slept fitfully. Longrunn shrugged in his usual quiet way and turned aside. 

'She had a sad childhood. Her family was murdered, which led her to the Mountain. She's been traumatized, and with this...' 

Fleetpaw blinked. 'Oh. D'you think she'll stop crying?' 

'I don't know,' Longrunn muttered, 'I don't know.' 


	2. Whats done is done

What Really Counts Chapter Two 

(Revised Edition 1.1 of Chapter Two) 

This is dedicated to Grath Longrudder, who actually reviews my stories. 

A/N: Once again, a lot of rather cheesy parts have been removed, but this is not the final draft. It is however, much better than the last. 

After a further week of travelling, they had made the trip back to Salamandastron. 

During that whole time, Daleria hadn't spoken a single word. Her eyes were like stone, and her face like a blank sheet. She had laid her sister to death, facing Salamandastron, and the rest of the patrol had to literally peel her away from the place. How they had managed to do so was quite incredible. Daleria was no longer the cheerful and helpful hare she once was. She was now quick to lose her temper, and very fierce and unpredictable. No one liked to be around her when she flared up. 

On her way up to the forge room to report, every hare she passed stopped in their tracks. They could not believe what Daleria had become in the short pace of two weeks. And where was Major Clandestine? 

Knocking at the forge door, she entered. Her expression was as blank as it ever was, and the minute Lady Consellariel saw her face, she knew something was wrong. 

'What happened?' 

No answer. Daleria's face was as hard as stone, but at the same time, tears streamed down her face, soaking her fur and dropping to the forge floor. Weakly, the badger lady asked, 

'Major Clandestine.?' 

All Daleria could do was nod. 

'At ease.' 

Taking up the at ease potion, Daleria tried to stop the flow of tears, but failed. 

'What happened? The vermin?' 

Daleria nodded again, not a word escaping her lips. Consellariel shook her head sadly at her. 

'Daleria, I don't want to sound disrespectful, but truly. You will have to get over this. What has happened, happened, and you have friends around you that are willing to help you through this.' 

By then Daleria was shaking violently. Consellariel was seriously concerned. 

'Sit down. I'll get Taremin.' 

As the badger lady walked out of the room, Daleria stumbled over to a chair and literally collapsed into it. What had happened was almost too much for her to bear. A single thought about Clandestine sent her breaking down. The world had crashed onto her shoulders, and words had little meaning to her any more. 

Lady Consellariel had returned with Taremin, the mountain's best medic, at her side. The hare set to work examining Daleria, who didn't move nor say a word. Finally, she finished. 

'What's wrong with her?' 

Sighing, the hare medic straightened up, looking grave. 

'That's the problem marm. I don't know. I simply think it's grief.' 

'I hoped it wouldn't be. Very well Taremin, dismissed.' 

Sighing deeply, the badger lady turned her attention to Daleria. 

'Daleria, just because you aren't talking, I realize that you can still work well enough. I am still putting you on your normal drills and sentries. I seriously hope you snap out of this. I don't want to pressurize you after your sister's death, but I want you to realize that life must go on. Don't think that I don't care about the major's death; I just want you to stop grieving. Clandestine's memory will live on in your heart forever, that you must remember. Dismissed.' 

Still shivering, Daleria gave a shaky salute and stumbled out of the forge on weak paws. Dashing into her dormitory, she collapsed onto her bed. Slowly, she took off the silver necklace that hung around her neck. That was all she had now. She shuddered violently. Why? That question echoed through her head again and again and again. 

Why?   


_'Well I guess this isn't the only thing I've got left anymore.'_   


How wrong was she. Her head hadn't stopped pounding, her heart hadn't stopped aching. Her world was upside down, and she was totally at lost. She knew she had to pick up the pieces and move on, but where were the pieces? How would she glue her life back together again? No one was there to help her. Clandestine had been her best friend ever since she had stepped into Salamandastron so many seasons ago, looking for revenge over Vaxial. Life was spinning round so fast, and she could not keep up. Lying back down, she remembered that she had to go back down into the mess hall for dinner. Life was getting worse by the day. 

She did every thing without saying a single word. They had lost all meaning to her, and near everything had turned monotonous. 

Getting up from her bed, she reluctantly made her move towards the mess hall. Food was the last thing on her mind. She moved her way through the mass of hares and seated herself down in the midst of the rest of the late Major Clandestine's patrol. Now that her sister was gone, she should have taken on the leading role, as she was the next highest-ranking hare in the patrol. She knew than the Lady would insist on her taking the position, so she had little choice. She pushed the food around her plate, and only the concerned looks from Sergeant Longrunn and the rest of the patrol forced her to eat. She felt so bad, she didn't know if her stomach would accept the food. She couldn't even eat half of the contents of her plate, which contained wild rice and some vegetables. Usually she loved that dish, but the food turned into bitter sand in her mouth, gritty and uneven. 

She ended up giving up and retreating to her dormitory until the drill practices later that day. 

It was sword drilling that day. It was usually her favourite practice, and everybeast knew she went easy with them, as she could easily disarm any one of them in no time at all. She got paired up with a veteran called Greamal. Daleria fought like a madbeast. Even though Greamal was a fairly good sabre fighter, he was no match to the young hare. She practically battered his sabre to and fro, letting out her pent up frustrations. Again not saying a word. She slashed against his blade in a skilful left diagonal swipe and that sent tremors through his paw. Daleria did a quadruple slash-stab at him. Hitting at the left edge of his blade, and in a blur of silver, hit right, then she countered back with a left again, then with another right, which sent the blade flying towards an unwary Stargaze. Her sabre shot out again, catching Greamal's blade in the air and swinging it in a swipe towards Greamal himself. Too shocked to do anything, the veteran stared at the blade coming at him, and suddenly, a paw shot out and grabbed the blade by its hilt. It was Daleria. Throwing the sabre back at the veteran, she looked at him with a look in her eye that told him to pick up the blade and try again. But before he could even bend down, the Colonel was upon Daleria. Rapieratce looked very, very angry. Taking the sabre from Daleria, he fought to control his voice and temper. 

'What on earth did you think you were doing wot? Really, you jolly well know that you could easily take the old chap out! This is bally unthinkable. Please! Don't vent your anger on the bally hare!' 

The fire in her eyes slowly burned out. Sighing softly, Daleria saluted the Colonel and sheathed her sabre. Satisfied that she had been suppressed properly, Rapieratce calmed down slowly. 

'Fine then. Captain, dismissed until your next drill.' 

As she walked away, Daleria was feeling really, really, low. She couldn't believe that she had just done what she did to poor Greamal. His paws must still be shaking from the impact. But what was she to do?   
  


That's chapter two for you guys! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	3. Back again

What Really Counts Chapter 3 

(Revised Edition 1.1 of Chapter Three) 

A/N: 

So far the rest of the day had gone by quite finely. Daleria had managed to control herself for the rest of the drills, and not fight like a crazed madbeast trying to kill anybeast in her path. Though she was slightly tired after the many rather taxing drills, she still couldn't bring herself to eat more than three bites of food. 

Every hare she had passed had patted her on the back and muttered words of sympathy. Major Clandestine had been greatly liked, by both the officers and the recruits. She was always cheerful and helpful, yet totally perilous in her own way. Nothing helped. 

The major's patrol was trying desperately to get Daleria to talk, eat, or even better, be normal. True, everybeast was saddened by the major's death, but the young hare captain looked and acted like the world had come crashing down on her shoulders. Ever since that day a week or so ago, she grew paler and looked weaker by the day. She did not eat, would not talk, and did not heed their advice. She only took orders from all the higher ranking hares and Lady Consellariel herself. Daleria always seemed so distant, and a faraway look often glazed her eyes over. She was so drained, it was frightening. 

Daleria herself on the other hand, did not care in the slightest. Every word spoken to her about her sister felt like somebeast had stabbing her in the back then twisting the hilt. It was driving her crazy. Everywhere in her head, her emotions swirled around and around, sending her life spinning around in a never-ending spiral of black and white that moved at a furious pace, and that revolved in her head, dizzying her. 

Night had finally fallen, and it brought peace to both Salamandastron and Daleria's spinning mind. Creeping silently out of her dormitory, she paced towards a small balcony like ledge facing the sea, where she liked to sit and think. She knew that if she was found, she would be heavily punished, but to herself, she had nothing to lose, so who cares? She was so immersed in her own thoughts; she hardly noticed that she had bumped into somebeast. When she looked up, she got the shock of her life. 

Colonel Rapieratce? 

That thought flashed through her head. 

The colonel was equally shocked. He knew that neither Daleria nor himself was supposed to be there. 

'Daleria? What on Mossflower are you doing here? You are not the flippin sentry for tonight!' 

The look Daleria shot him clearly meant 'neither are you'. Sighing, she gazed out, standing on the ledge and letting the night wind play with her fur. As she looked along the shore and sea, which was coated with a glinting silver finish of white moonlight, she let out a soft sigh and sat down on the moss strewn ledge. She gathered her legs up and placed her chin on her knees. She saw her entire life flash through the night scene, and silent tears started to flow down, dampening her fur, reflecting the white moonlight. The colonel sat down next to her in resignation, knowing that neither of them was going anywhere. He put a comforting paw across her shoulders and asked. 

'What's wrong, old gel? I'm here to talk to, y'know.' 

To his total and unexpected surprise, Daleria actually replied. 

'I'm just so confused! Everything seems to be crashing down on my shoulders, and everything I hold dear is slipping through my paws! Why!?' 

Though Rapieratce was stunned, he regained enough composure to reply. 

'That's how the world works, me gel. Nobeast knows why flippin old fate does these bally things to us, but one blinkin way or another, we'll pull through.' 

Daleria stopped the flow of tears from running down her face. 

'Lady Consellariel will batter me into dust when she finds out I sneaked out tonight.' 

The colonel smiled. 

'If she finds out, m'gel.' 

Daleria was stunned. Colonel Rapieratce had always been an uptight hare when it came to rules and regulations. 

'You're not going to report me?' 

'How could I old gel? You were a confused hare simply lookin' for a bally quiet place to think. No chap with a right mind would report ye.' 

Smiling softly, Daleria got up slowly. 

'Thank you greatly, sah. That really meant a lot to me.' 

The colonel got up. 

'Now off you go, me gel, get some sleep. A chap would think you bally well needed it.' 

*********** 

Daleria got up, and for the first time in two weeks, felt refreshed and good to be alive. The black rings under her eyes had disappeared, and she felt surprisingly light hearted. 

Stretching slightly, she put on her tunic and went down to the mess hall for breakfast. As she entered, everybeast looked up, gaping. None of them had seen Daleria look so refreshed for a long time, and the Major's patrol looked at her with relief. The old Daleria had finally returned! 

'What are all of you looking at?' 

There was a miniature explosion at the sound of Daleria talking. A stream of talk hit her like a tidal wave. 

'Daleria! You're talking!' 

'Captain Daleria! You! You!' 

'Daleria! What got you talking again?' 

At this time, Lady Consellariel entered. An immediate silence fell. She gave Daleria a wide smile. 

'That's good, keep your mind off the Major.' 

Daleria was quickly ushered over to her patrol's table, where she started eating, the warm and filling food felt good after the two weeks of near starvation. Eating slowly, she considered everything that had happened, and everything that might happen. Inside, she knew that Clandestine, both as her sister and as a higher ranking officer, would not want her moping around and crying her eyes out. 

The real Daleria was back, and she was back for good. She would get rid of the vermin who had done this, put her oath to rest, whether or not it took her everything she had. Vaxial had been the first, and now which ever beast had done and commanded this would go down next. Daleria had nothing more to loose. She would give everything to pay for the things she had lost. 

Even her life.   



	4. Poison!

Lieutenant Dallaw and Sergeant Longrunn were talking amongst themselves while watching a training Daleria.  
  
'Look at that bally hare! If neither Rapieratce or Lady Consellariel comes right now and peel her off that sabre of hers, she's going to wear the flippin drilling ground down to dust!  
  
'Too true.'  
  
'I say old chap, here comes the lady herself!'  
  
They watched as the badger lady ambled up to the training hare, who had her back towards Consellariel. The badger lady placed a large paw onto Daleria's shoulder. Before she could say a word, the hare captain moved so quickly she was a blur. Whipping her body over to the right, she did a lightning fast turn that sent her sabre, back strap, sheath and all flying off her back where it had been loosely hung. Swiftly catching the hardy reed woven sheath in her left paw, she brought it up to neck level, placed her right paw on the hilt and withdrew half of the blade at an angle that reflected the noontide sun straight into Consellariel's eyes.  
  
All this was done in a matter of seconds, and when Daleria finally looked up, she got the shock of her life. Looking up into the badger lady's stunned eyes, which were squinting at the bright light, the hare captain quickly shoved the sabre back into it's sheath and hurriedly slung it back over her shoulder and buckled it back on. Coming smartly to attention, she saluted Consellariel and rapped out an apology.  
  
'Beg yeh pardon marm! Didn't know it was ye who was behind me marm!'  
  
Chuckling ever so slightly, Consellariel blinked a few times and regained her composure.  
  
'At ease, captain.'  
  
Daleria hastily took up the at ease position as the badger lady started to talk.  
  
'I know, Daleria that you want to train hard, should come a day when the vermin responsible for your sisters death come across our shores, but this is too much. You have been here since dawn for the past few days, and have barely eaten a bit of food.'  
  
'But marm, I don't feel the least bit tired or hungry.'  
  
'Daleria, you've told both Rapieratce and me those very words for the past few days, so I will tell you again, get rest and some food.'  
  
'But…!'  
  
'Get in and get food, and that is an order. Dismissed.'  
  
Just as Daleria started to trudge back into the mountain, she heard some muffled chuckling coming from nearby. Whipping around, she sighted the two hare officer.  
  
'Longrunn! Dallaw! I'm going to ----'  
  
Hearing their commanding officer's voice sent shockwaves through them. Their ears shot straight up in panic, and they turned tail and fled, sending sand flying everywhere. Daleria followed at an equally fast speed, driven by rage.  
  
'You two come back here and I'll make you march ten leagues before nightfall! You, you, you ----!'  
  
The cheeky Lieutenant Dallaw shouted back.  
  
'Tut tut, watch yore language marm!'  
  
An outraged yell and the patter of footpaws followed that remark as they entered the mountain. Daleria smiled evilly, she wasn't a long patrol hare captain for nothing. Putting on a burst of speed, she cornered the two misfit hares against a wall, and with a swift, single movement of her body, Longrunn and Dallaw were pressed against the wall, with an angry captain Daleria breathing down their necks.  
  
Still breathing heavily, Daleria waved a paw under both of the offenders' noses.  
  
'If I catch you two one more time, the next time we go on patrol, I'll set both of you on double guard duty and march your paws until they frazzle up and drop off, you two get that?'  
  
She stopped leaning over them and started to make her way to the Mess Hall. Under his breath, Dallaw muttered,  
  
'No I don't missie don't-eat-at-all.'  
  
Daleria's sharp hearing caught every word. Doubling back with a quick twist, she pinned Dallaw against the wall with both paws, quicker than he could blink. With a dangerously causal smile on her face, she asked,  
  
'Did I hear you mutter something, lieutenant?'  
  
Swallowing hard, the lieutenant shook his head frantically.  
  
'No marm, nothing at all marm!'  
  
Smiling that same disarming smile of hers, Daleria released Dallaw.  
  
'Really? I thought I heard a request for double sentry duty tonight. You should have just asked, I could have easily gotten the colonel to agree.'  
  
Then she walked off, still smiling.  
  
Longrunn prodded the naughty lieutenant.  
  
'Do that again, old chap, and you'll be running around the bally mountain with the captain and her flippin great sabre chasing you.'  
  
'Then I'll take me own flippin sabre with me.'  
  
'That's bally well useless, old boy. Remember way back when she was but a flippin recruit? Beat me at it, just flipped me blinkin sabre into the air. Didn't last a flippin second.'  
  
The younger lieutenant started to laugh,  
  
'Ho yes, jolly well hilarious!'  
  
'Why you liddle ----!'  
  
The sergeant started to chase Dallaw, and both ended up crashing into Lady Consellariel, literally.  
  
'Eep! Marm! Apologies, we- he- I-!'  
  
Sighing, the badger lady said,  
  
'Both of you, get to the Mess Hall before I decide to throw you there. I have got a long day ahead of me.'  
  
Saluting, the two officers scurried away.  
  
Longrunn couldn't believe he had done what he had just done. Usually the strict and organised hare, he never did mad things that were against the rules and got him into trouble. Still in his own daydream, he automatically made his way slowly towards the Mess Hall where he sat down next to Daleria. He snapped out of his dream world as he watched Daleria. The hare captain was pushing the food around on her plate, letting it grow cold.  
  
'What's wrong old gel? You look jolly pale.'  
  
Daleria put down her hand-carved wood fork, sighing deeply. She started to converse with the older sergeant.  
  
'I don't know sergeant. Ever since Clandestine's death, I've had this feeling of unrest, though I don't know why. I can't help but think that trouble is brewing, though it may not be large, I think it will be lethal.'  
  
The sergeant nodded slowly, with a thoughtful look on his face, ears slightly drooping.  
  
'Well old gel, cross the bridge when you come to it, so I guess that we jolly well have to wait and see, wot!'  
  
'I guess you're right…'  
  
Reluctantly, Daleria forced the food down, though every bite made it taste worse. Clearing her plate, she moved off towards her dormitory.  
  
Hooking her sabre's sheath onto the wall-peg above her bed, she progressed to take a cloth from her trunk and started to polish the keen silver blade. After finishing that, she sheathed it and then took out a small wood carving knife. Reaching for her sturdy yet lightweight oak quarterstaff, she cut and smoothed out the hard and bumpy lumps that made handling it difficult. Then she looked at its base. On it was carved the name "Daleria". There was a blank space next to that. She never knew her surname, the incident where her parents and kin died having taken place only just after her dibbunhood. War made her grow and mature too fast. She took quite a few long seasons to learn the ways of surviving in Mossflower. Ten seasons had passed, and only then did she stumble across Redwall Abbey and find her way over to Salamandastron.  
  
That was all a good seven seasons ago, and if she had ever known her surname, the shadows of pain and terror had long blocked it out to make way for more important or more painful memories and skills. Now that the age of Vaxial was past, she longed to know more about her own past.  
  
What was her family like?  
  
Who were her friends?  
  
What was her surname?  
  
Where is, or was, her home?  
  
The clouded figures, images and sounds filling her memory didn't help.  
  
Daleria absentmindedly fingered her necklace. She took it off as a single tear ran down her face. Looking at the sapphire, she saw the word "Daleria".  
  
Wait. Was there something beside it? Yes!  
  
Perking up considerably, Daleria held it up to the light.  
  
"Windbind"  
  
So that was her full name. Daleria Windbind. Her sister never knew. How Daleria wished that patrol never happened. It could all have been different. Everything could have changed. Clandestine would still have been alive. But it was too late. The bell that signalled quarterstaff practice awoke Daleria from her dream world.  
  
Grabbing her oaken staff, she set off to find Lady Consellariel first to inform her about her surname.  
  
She knocked on the forge door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no response. She got worried. Pushing the forge door open, she rushed in, When she found the badger lady, she saw Consellariel's face was deathly white. Consellariel suddenly fell to the forge floor, twitching unnaturally.  
  
Poison.  
  
The minute Daleria saw, she knew. Dropping the quarterstaff, she dashed onto the training ground to find Colonel Rapieratce.  
  
'Colonel sah! Lady Consellariel seems to have been poisoned sah! We need Taremin!'  
  
Rapieratce sprang into action. Dropping his staff, the two hares set off to find Taremin. After grabbing the necessary things, they dashed up into the forge.  
  
Lady Consellariel had gone still. Daleria dropped to her knees.  
  
'No! Not you marm! Anybeast but you!'  
  
The colonel pulled her away gently.  
  
'There's nothing you can do, old gel. Let Taremin do her job.'  
  
'Why me? Why everybeast I love and admire? Why?'  
  
'I don't know, old gel,'  
  
The colonel's jaw was clenched tight, eyes blazing,  
  
'but we're jolly well going to find out.' 


	5. Hostages

What Really Counts Chapter 5 

(Revised Edition 1.1 Of Chapter Five) 

A/N: I have linked Renalia with the main villain here, so it makes more sense. Much, much more sense. 

* 

The world was spinning and Consellariel felt extremely dizzy. The dark and foggy shapes around her slowly began to come into focus. Her head was pounding, but at least she was alive. She groggily got up, and saw a bent figure of a hare sitting in the moonlight streaming forth from the forge window. 

'Captain.?' 

Daleria's head shot straight up, her ears slightly tipped. Consellariel could see from the black rings under her eyes that sleep had eluded her for a long time, and the black streaks running down her face clearly indicated tears. Her face was deathly pale, her fur in disarray. 

'Marm? You're awake! Thank goodness! I thought you were...' 

There was an uncomfortable silence until Consellariel broke it with another question. 

'How long was I unconscious?' 

'Tonight is the third night marm.' 

'Three whole days? What happened?' 

'The,' 

Here Daleria faltered, and her jaw tightened. There was pain in her eyes. 

'Corrin Flower poison. Alike to the one that was used to...' 

Daleria shut her eyes tightly to stop the flow of tears. When they opened, Consellariel saw the same flames of vengeance that burned long ago when Vaxial was still alive in them. 

'This is the work of foxes. This is the kin of Waleb the White. I have seen her kin once. She had a raven furred brother, who was very dear to his sister. His name is Seppak the Black, cruel and merciless. He was a captain of Vaxial's horde and one of the few who escaped. Luckily you did not drink too much of your water, it was spiked with the poison. If you had...' 

There was another one of those unbreakable silences that only Consellariel could possibly break. 

'Then why is he targeting me?' 

'Because, marm, he wants to ruin my life bit by bit, then sooner or later, he will kill me. He will eradicate all those close to me and torment me with old memories and new foes. If that is what he is trying to do. Mayhap I should leave Salamandastron.' 

'No. That is what this Seppak thing wants. You stay here.' 

The hare captain looked straight at Consellariel. 

'But I will hurt everybeast here! Look at what happened to you marm!' 

But the badger lady was firm. Her voice grew hard and commanding. 

'You stay Captain Daleria. You belong in Salamandastron and may not leave it without my consent. And you do not have it.' 

Daleria sank back in her seat resignedly. She knew nobeast could change her badger lady's mind, and she had no right to challenge her orders at any rate. 

'Then I shall stay.' 

Consellariel settled back down into her pillow. 

'Good, now get some sleep. You don't look too well. Good night.' 

Rising wearily, Daleria saluted the badger lady. 

'Good night marm.' 

Daleria silently closed the forge door. As she moved towards her dormitory, she knew what she must do, although it would grieve her greatly to disobey the badger lady's orders, it was for everybeast's good. For her friends, comrades and officers alike. She pushed open her dormitory door and strode in. 

From her trunk she withdrew a small, brown and lightweight pouch that one could sling over one's neck. Inside was all she needed to survive in the wild. A small and handy dagger, a few strips of cloth, some medicinal herbs, a length of rope among others. She slung it over her neck, letting it drop next to her side. Turning towards the wall, she took her sabre from the wall peg. Buckling it on, she touched the hilt gently for reassurance. Finally, she took up her oak quarterstaff. 

Silently padding down the corridors and halls, she stepped out of the main entrance. Turning, she gave one final salute to Salamandastron, and then took off into the night. 

The Next Morning 

Daleria awoke near the fringe of Mossflower. After marching at a steady pace through much of the night, she had lain down and slept a very, very deep sleep. 

Her paws were tightly bound, her pouch, sabre and staff missing. In front of her was a tall and lithe female ferret who had a sly, cruel look upon her. 

'Well lookie here, yon rabbit has woken up.' 

Staring at the lone vermin, Daleria snarled, 

'Its hare, you scum. What do you want with me?' 

An evil smile spread across the ferret's face. 

'You. I have been specially, how would I put it, _employed_ to attain a certain hare who seems to be you.' 

*** 

Lady Consellariel entered the Mess Hall and sat at the head of the table. Seeing the badger lady arrive, Colonel Rapieratce got up stiffly and walked over to her. By the look on his face alone, Consellariel could tell something was terribly wrong. 

'What is it, Colonel?' 

'Lady Consellariel, Captain Daleria is missing from the mountain.' 

Upon hearing this, Consellariel slammed her beaker onto the wooden table with such force, the other end of it shook. 

'I knew it! That tomfool of a captain has gone and literally sacrificed herself for her friends. I should have ordered a sentry at her door. Colonel, get a search party out. Now!' 

Saluting, Rapieratce rapped out orders. 

'Longrunn, Dallaw, Fitirel, Stargaze, form a search party and track her down. I will go with you.' 

*** 

'What does your _employer_ want from me?' 

The answer was almost idle, as if the ferret had all the time in the world to answer. 

'The fox said something about wanting you alive for vengeance of some sort. He offered a high price for you, so I accepted.' 

Daleria spat back a vicious reply. 

'I would rather die than go with you, ferret!' 

'That works with me.' 

With surprising speed, the ferret grabbed a bow and let fly a black tipped arrow. 

Only quick reflexes and seasons of training saved Daleria. Rolling away, she avoided the arrow striking her heart. The arrow did, however, enter her left shoulder. Wincing at the searing pain and trying not to cry out, she rolled upright. 

'Give me back my sabre and I'll fight you blade to blade, ferret!' 

The ferret toyed with Daleria's sabre. 

'As you wish, and the name is Renalia, not ferret.' 

With that, she shed the reed sheath and started whipping Daleria mercilessly with the flat of her own sabre, raining blows here and there. All Daleria could do was wriggled helplessly as the blade flayed her. 

Suddenly, a cry rang out. 

'Eulalia!!' 

Colonel Rapieratce and the rest of the search party came crashing in. With a swift kick of his footpaw and a flash of his sabre, Renalia fell dead to the ground. A further two strokes of the blade cut away Daleria's bonds. He helped her into an upright sitting position. Red, black, blue lash marks were all over her body, with blood flowing from where her blade had been carelessly angled and bit in through skin. The black tipped arrow was still embedded deep in her shoulder, with blood flowing freely still. Her tunic was in shreds; Daleria was in generally very bad shape. 

The colonel's voice was a mixture of anger, worry and fear. 

'Wot on earth were you thinking, captain? Look at what you got your bally self into! Don't do such flippin foolish things next time wot! How are you feeling?' 

A faint and weak answer came. 

'My body is on fire, and my shoulder, well lets just say that I've been there and done that so I wont go into the details.' 

Right then Longrunn came hurrying over with Daleria's pouch. He was a fairly good medic; having been through quite a few scrapes himself. 

'Oh seasons of famine, old gel; you've got yourself into jolly bad form wot! Sabre slashes here there and everywhere, and I bally well won't be able to fix that jolly old shoulder of yours with the limited stuff you've got here. Let's just get the arrow out fix wot.' 

With the colonel holding her still, Longrunn wrenched the arrow out in one vicious swipe of his paw. Daleria let out a violent shudder of pain and an anguished yell. Her shoulders buckled violently, then she went fairly limp. 

'Ouch. That hurt, sergeant.' 

'We need to get you back to Salamandastron, and quick wot!' 

Daleria tried to stand up, but her knees gave way beneath her and she crumpled straight back onto the colonel, who caught her. 

'What on Mossflower are you trying to do, me gel? You're the only living creature I know who tried to stand after being whipped by a blade and shot by a blinkin arrow!' 

'My sabre and staff.' 

Lieutenant Dallaw came up. 

'I got those marm. And here's yore necklace.' 

He gently placed the sapphire around her neck. 

'Thank you...' 

Anything else she tried to say was cut off by another violent shudder. The colonel chided her. 

'Don't talk, old gel, Stargaze has just got a stretcher ready. 

Daleria was lifted by willing paws onto the makeshift stretcher, and was slowly brought back to Salamandastron. When they made it, Lady Consellariel was waiting, and she rushed forth. 

'Daleria! What happened? Why?' 

All the ashamed hare captain could mutter was, 

'I'm terribly sorry marm. I shouldn't have gone against your orders.' 

Her face was turned away from Consellariel. Daleria knew she must have hurt Consellariel greatly, and more than anything else, failed as a hare captain. She didn't know how to face the shame. 

A gentle paw turned her face, and Consellariel's soft brown eyes pierced through her own and bore through her mind. 

'Captain Daleria, you have done only what a good and honourable friend would have done. You have placed you own life in the way of immense danger for your friends, comrades and officers alike, showing no fear. Such courage and loyalty is rare and hard to find. You have not failed in any way as a captain or as a good and faithful friend. You are truly one of the long patrol.' 

'But I went against your orders.' 

'You have not, in a way. You did only what your conscience made you do, and you cannot prevent yourself from doing that.' 

'Thank -' 

Suddenly a pained yell escaped Daleria's lips, she could not withhold the pain any longer. Fighting to push away the fog clouding her mind, she heard a distant yell for Taremin, the patter of falling footpaws, and the sensation of herself being brought up into the infirmary ere the world closed in on her and her mind went blank.   



	6. There she goes

When Daleria awoke, she felt a slight, numbed throbbing at her left shoulder, all four paws felt as heavy as lead, and a fiery burning blazed through the many gashes she had received. Her head felt as if somebeast was pounding away with a hammer, yet everything seemed to be glazed over with a sweet numbness. As she gazed around, she saw sunlight flowing through the rock hewn infirmary windows and a few blurry figures that turned out to be the colonel and her patrol, consisting of Longrunn, Dallaw, Reaprunn, Wellam and Fitirel.  
  
'Wha --? What happened?'  
  
The colonel answered.  
  
'You blacked out two days ago, me gel. In that time Taremin has been working her ears off to patch you up. You're bally well injured everywhere.'  
  
'It's been two whole days sah? What happened since?'  
  
'Lady Consellariel has been fixing your sabre.'  
  
'My sabre? What's wrong with my sabre sah?'  
  
'That ferret chipped it.'  
  
'Have there been any sightings of black foxes?'  
  
'No. Why should there be?'  
  
'Oh, nothing much sah, just asking.'  
  
As the colonel exchanged glances with Sergeant Longrunn they were both thinking the same thing. Daleria would never ask questions about specific things then dismiss it so lightly. There was always a deeper meaning.  
  
Daleria was hiding something.  
  
The sergeant drew himself up to the bed and asked,  
  
'Right ho Daleria, what are you hiding?'  
  
The hare captain looked up and gave him her most innocent face.  
  
'What do you mean, sergeant?'  
  
Rapieratce looked Daleria straight in the eye from where he was sitting. Without blinking away his piercing glare, he said,  
  
'You know what the sergeant means, captain. We both know you are jolly well hiding something.'  
  
His bright, dark green eyes blazed into her own black ones and she slumped back into her pillow, defeated. Sighing, she responded.  
  
'You know me too well, sah. Very well, I shall tell you.'  
  
Everybeast listened intently as she retold her story, of Seppak the Black, his swordfoxes and that night so long ago. After she had finished, the colonel sat back in his chair and a faraway look glazed his eyes over. There was a short silence, and then Rapieratce launched a surprising question.  
  
'What do you plan on doing, captain?'  
  
Though he asked, he already knew what the shocking answer would be.  
  
'Hunt the vermin down and slay him, sah.'  
  
Sighing, sergeant Longrunn looked at Daleria.  
  
'As I have told you before, you cannot throw yourself into a throng of vermin, like before with Vaxial. Be the numbers big or small. Swordfoxes are dangerous creatures, unpredictable, fast and extremely skilled in their trade.'  
  
The captain shot back.  
  
'As am I.'  
  
The colonel looked at the captain.  
  
'So you are. But no matter how highly skilled, nobeast is invincible. You cannot do this alone.'  
  
Daleria's head whipped over and made eye contact with Rapieratce. His bright, dark green eyes were afire with his normal pure, unnerving calmness, his natural ability to command, that look of knowing and that one, unnatural flare that was his alone. Daleria's were fierce and confidence, as they always were, her fathomless black eyes were questioning his.  
  
'What do you mean by I cannot go alone, sah? What are you trying to say?'  
  
Heads turned towards the colonel.  
  
'What I am saying, captain, is that we try to get Lady Consellariel's consent, and go together and find this Seppak fellow.'  
  
'We, sah?'  
  
'Yes we. As I mentioned earlier, you cannot go alone wot. If m'lady approves, I will go with you, as will your patrol, and mayhap a few others.'  
  
Suddenly Consellariel strode in. The hares sitting down all got up and saluted her, while Daleria struggled painfully to get up.  
  
'At ease, all of you, and Daleria, lie down before you hurt yourself more.'  
  
Pulling over a chair, she sat down next to the colonel and motioned for the others to do likewise. Turning, she interrogated Rapieratce  
  
'Approve what, colonel?'  
  
Exchanging a quick glance with both Longrunn and Daleria, the colonel started to explain. Finishing, everybeast in attendance looked keenly at Consellariel, waiting for an answer. There was violent doubt in her eyes, and it was clear she was debating whether to allow them, her colonel and one of her best captains and closest friends as well as an experienced hare patrol, plunge into a pack of swordfoxes.  
  
'No.'  
  
An immediate out roar broke out. Daleria started to plead.  
  
'But marm! Why not?! There are only a score of those foxes!'  
  
A sharp, acute bark silenced them.  
  
'I will not allow my colonel to go without a substitute in his place, and if there is one, your patrol might not be enough to overcome the foxes. The score Daleria saw may only be a small part of a main pack. That is my say.'  
  
The second Consellariel finished, Rapieratce sneaked a glance at Daleria, even though he didn't make eye contact with her, he could see from her tensed up body and the fiery glint in her eyes that she was an emotional volcano waiting to happen. With or without Consellariel's consent, she would got to spare the lives of others, and finish what Vaxial had long ago started.  
  
Turning his head to face the badger lady, his eyes clearly gave warning and at the same time a glint of plead.  
  
The badger lady noted the look, and sighed resignedly against the onslaught of complaints and warning.  
  
'Very well, but you bring a further twenty hare patrol with you, and I insist if anybeast is heavily injured you must return.'  
  
The hares nodded silently.  
  
'Fine. You shall leave when Daleria recovers sufficiently. In the mean time, find a replacement for Rapieratce and choose the twenty other hares.'  
  
Consellariel slowly got up and left. Even though she had given consent, everybeast could see from her reluctance and worried frown that it was not given willingly.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Daleria had gotten up at dawn that day, healed and ready. Her pouch was slung across her neck, her sabre, newly repaired, buckled across her back. Her lightweight quarterstaff in paw, she marched out of Salamandastron, meeting up with Colonel Rapieratce, her patrol and the further twenty hares. Saluting the colonel, she walked over to the head of her patrol, and they made their way across the first sand dune.  
  
Lady Consellariel stood at her forge window, with Brigadier Remora, standing in for Colonel Rapieratce, at her side. There was worry on her face, more than Remora had ever seen.  
  
'Wot's wrong, marm?'  
  
'I've always been close to that captain, ever since she first arrived here. She's already been through so much, I don't know how much more she can take.'  
  
Remora looked out grimly at the receding figures.  
  
'Daleria's a tough one, marm, and she has good friends and fighters by her side. She will pull through somehow, wot.' 


	7. What have I done?

What Really Counts Chapter Seven 

(Revised Edition 1.1 Of Chapter Seven) 

Seppak the Black laughed as he watched Daleria and her team leave Salamandastron. At his side were three hares, bound and gagged. They were Silecy, Tehora and Mealiney. They were sisters, and very close friends of Daleria. They had been out on patrol when they had been overcome by Seppak and his six score swordfoxes. On his other side was a furred fox, who looked aged and a veteran at his trade. 

'Look, Analag, good things come to us!' 

'Aye, lord, your sister will truly be avenged and you shall rule over Salamandastron!' 

*** 

Daleria stooped low, then dropped on her knees, examining some carelessly left tracks in the sand that had not faded away. 

'Hmm…' 

The colonel came over to join her, peeking over her shoulder. 

'What is it, m'gel?' 

'Look at these tracks, sah, they seem to be looping towards Salamandastron and not in the direction that we are heading in, sah.' 

Rapieratce got down beside her. 

'Hmm… That's true, captain. D'you think we should backtrack?' 

Getting up, Daleria replied. 

'Mayhap we should send some scouts forward and see if this isn't a decoy, sah.' 

The colonel got up as well. 

'Right, then.' 

He called out two gallopers, Cosenet and Willow. They were both Trustworthy, fast and reliable. He sent them forth with orders to scout the north and south, making a full circle of the surroundings. All they had to, and could do was wait. 

*** 

Cosenet and Willow had found little to nothing in the north of the camp, so they did a sweeping loop towards Salamandastron, where the paw tracks led. They stopped for a short moment to catch their breath. 

'You know, old chap, I feel we're being watched…' 

'How could we? There have been no single flippin sign of those blinkin vermin.' 

Suddenly, two pairs of rough, strong paws grabbed them from behind, pulling them backwards. A raspy, uncivilised voice spoke. 

'Harr, are we by chance the "blinking vermin", me laddo?' 

A blunt object struck both on the head, and as pain streaked out slowly, the world fogged up and slowly and painfully faded out. 

*** 

Daleria was starting to worry. The scouts had been sent out just neigh noon, and now the moon shone brilliantly at its peak. It was only supposed to be a short, fast sweep of the north and south area, which would only have taken until dusk. Something was wrong. Quietly, she swiftly left the camp area alone, and headed towards Salamandastron. There were large, towering sand dunes on either side of her, providing ample cover for her. 

Light. 

Blazing, red fire. Daleria saw it from atop a large sand dune. Dropping flat onto the cool sand so as not to give away her presence should a sentry see her silhouette against the night sky, outlined by the moon. A relatively large vermin camp spread out before her. Her keen eyesight and good speculation sized up around a hundred vermin there. Suddenly, her eye caught onto a large cage in the centre of it all. She could see five hares, and no less. She knew this was bad. 

Hostages. 

Daleria had seen enough. Rolling down slightly, she creped back towards her camp. Moonlight showed only a blurry figure as she flew across the sand, like a fleeting shadow, without a sound. She knew that time was of the essence. Five lives were at stake. She reached the camp at record speed. She made her way over a sleeping colonel. Dropping softly onto the ground, she shook him awake and reported her find. 

'I think we should head back to Salamandastron, sah. If we are caught out here, we stand no chance. But if we proceed back to the mountain, he will use the five to bargain. But at least we stand a chance to save them.' 

'I agree, captain.' 

'We have to move now, sah, swift and silent, or else…' 

'I will rally the troops.' 

Within a short period of time, the camp was packed, its fires cleared. It was like nobeast had ever set paw on the area. With a wave of a paw, the group moved off. 

Just at the crack of dawn, they arrived at Salamandastron. The colonel and Daleria rushed off towards the forge to report the happenings to Lady Consellariel, leaving the rest of the patrol behind at the entrance. Knocking at the door, they entered. Consellariel was shocked to see them, and knew that why they were there for, it was definitely not good. 

'What is it, colonel, captain?' 

There was a hasty explanation as both watched the badger lady get more and more shocked, stunned and angry with every sentence. 

'What? 5 hare hostages?! At least two are ours?' 

'Yes, marm.' 

The colonel knew it was a very bad time, but her told the badger lady still. 

'Marm, Silecy, Tehora and Mealiney have been reported missing in action.' 

Consellariel whirled around and gripped Rapieratce by the shoulders so hard that he was lifted off the floor and it hurt. Fury and anxiety were emblazed in her eyes, as she practically screamed out orders into his face. 

'Order sentries at all openings, lookouts are not to leave the interior, all patrols cancelled, call in all ones already aboard, gather my officers!' 

Nearly pushing Rapieratce out the door as she released him, she barked out a final command before stalking into the forge and hammering a poor piece of metal to leave-thinness. 

'Dismissed!' 

Backing out of the room, Daleria ran straight into her dormitory, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving a stunned Rapieratce to recover alone in the corridor. Pausing a moment, he looked around and saw Captain Joseph pass by. Grabbing the captain's attention, he rapped out the orders before moving to Daleria's dormitory. 

Putting his ear to the door, he heard a faint sobbing noise coming from inside. 

'Captain…?' 

'Go away, colonel.' 

'Let me in, Daleria.' 

'GO AWAY, Rapieratce.' 

'Open the door.' 

'ATCE!' 

'Open up the door, Daleria.' 

The was a hateful silence from inside. Finally, a small voice said, 

'It's unlocked.' 

The dark wooden door opened and the colonel saw Daleria curled up on her bed, back towards him. He quietly moved over and sat next to her. 

'It wasn't your fault.' 

Daleria's head was looking straight ahead, out of the window, where a brilliant sunrise was. 

'Yes it was. I was the one that wanted to go out after him. I got them into this…'   


TO BE CONTINUED BECAUSE I HAVE A HIGHLY ANNOYING OLDER COUSIN LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER. 

TOO BAD.   



	8. Forgive

What Really Counts Chapter Eight 

(Revised Edition 1.1 Of Chapter Eight) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall or Salamandastron, those are from Brian Jaques. The name Consellariel is from htenywg. The rest, Daleria, Rapieratce, Clandestine and the others are mine. 

A/N: Nothing much changed here either, only spelling and grammatical with some other stuff. 

* 

Rapieratce sat and looked at the sunrise as well. The golden brilliance spread out before them, rising high above the horizon and climbing higher and higher into the bleak sky. Without shifting his gaze from the shining rays, Rapieratce spoke softly. 

'You didn't know this would happen.' 

'I could have stopped it.' 

Rapieratce looked intently at her, frustrated at her obstinate stubbornness. 

'Look me in the eye, Daleria, and tell me you did it.' 

She looked up reluctantly. Rapieratce's eyes were as calm as ever, patient, yet fiery and it gave Daleria a feeling that he could see right through her as his bright, fathomless dark green eyes pierced through hers, as if telling her, daring her, to do it. Her own raven black ones glittered with guilt and spite for what she had done. Strong and violent stutters came out. 

'I... I... did...' 

The colonel did not shift his gaze, nor did his own stubborn and insistent emotion change. 

'You did nothing.' 

Daleria's head slumped back down. 

'But look at Willow, Cosenet, Silecy, Tehora and Mealiney! Look at were my stubbornness got them!' 

'They were on patrol, the vermin got them while they were not looking. You were not there, you cannot blame yourself.' 

Daleria pulled her eyes away from his blazing glare. She could not stand it any more. 

'But...' 

'Daleria, do I have to stay here until sunset to get you to understand?' 

'No, sah... I just feel so guilty.' 

'You simply need time. Dry your eyes, m'gel. It's not your bally fault.' 

'I'm sorry sah, for yelling at you earlier on, I wasn't thinking.' 

The colonel beamed. 

'It's all right, old gel. As long as you understand.' 

'Thank you, sah...' 

Rapieratce got up quickly. 

'Now go get some sleep, you've been up since dawn yesterday without a bally wink!' 

He strode out and left, probably to go ensure the orders were carried out properly. That was typical of him, Rapieratce was a committed workaholic. However, Daleria knew he was right, she did feel quite tired. Wordlessly, she lay down and went into a dreamless slumber. 


	9. Sleep

::Sleep:: 

Disclaimer: Nothing except the other characters are mine, and Lady Consellariel belongs to htenywg. All the other stuff is Brian Jacque's. 

A/N: Sorry for not uploading! But I've been preoccupied in the LotR section *guilty grin*. This chapter's a bit dark, but nothing serious. 

* 

Daleria's dreamless slumber did not last long, however. The black background became speckled, and Daleria looked onto a morbid scene of the night she had lost her sister. The one final shimmer of the blade, the fall of Clandestine, the howling and the pale moon, reflecting in the fathom less place where nightmares dwell, repeating, over and over, until it drove her to the edges of insanity, yet never pulling her over, just dragging her back, moving her towards torture that she could not ward off. It continued in agonizing silence, and though she tried to scream, nothing came out, just silence. Daleria tried to wake up, but the dream was like a prison, entrapping her, refusing to let go... 

* 

_That's strange... Daleria has never been late for her drills before...___

Rapieratce was severely worried. He thought he had already put the matter behind him, but it seemed as if Daleria wasn't out of her black hole just as yet. Shooting a troubled look at Consellariel, who had came down to over look the tight training that day, he walked over to the badger, who was still fuming. 

'Marm?' 

Consellariel looked sharply at the colonel and very nearly snapped back in answer. 

'What is it, colonel?' 

Slightly taken aback by the rude edge to the usually calm badger's voice, but hiding it all the same, Rapieratce leaned closed and whispered into the lady's ears, so as not to attract too much attention. 

'Lady Consellariel, Daleria, she's not down, not yet at any rate, wot. Something must be bally wrong. She has never been late, wot, not even after the passing of Major Clandestine, marm.' 

Consellariel turned around abruptly, concern was evident in her voice. 

'What? Were is the captain then?' 

'The last time I saw her was in her dormitory, wot.' 

'Leave the training to Remora. Come with me.' 

'Yes marm.' 

Quietly signalling to the Brigadier with his paws to continue from the exercise, the colonel silently slipped away after the fast paced badger lady to the second storey dormitories where the officers slept. Falling in step with Consellariel, Rapieratce followed her until they came to a stop outside Daleria's dormitory door. Bursting in, the sight they saw was not a nice one. 

The captain was on the floor, a broken glass next to her, twitching in her sleep, or if it could even be called sleep. It was as if Daleria was sub-conscious, as she jerked unnaturally, shards of glass in her arm. Consellariel rushed forward, and shook her by the shoulders. 

'Captain! Captain! Wake up!' 

Daleria shuddered violently, her eyelids fluttered, eyes rolling back into her head, then went limp. Just as soon as she blacked out, she revived herself, slowly pushing herself upwards, then shaking her head several times. By then, the badger lady's paws were red from the blood that seeped from the cuts. Gently backing the hare captain against the wall of her dormitory, Consellariel asked, 

'Daleria? Captain? Are you alright?' 

Daleria threw her head against the wall, earning a hard crack, then closed her eyes. A choked answer came out, barely eligible, 

'Take it away, take it away! I don't want... No... Argh! What happened? Ouch.' 

Consellariel checked her over without answering, yanking out shards of glass wordlessly. Job done, she stood up, her face grim. Rapieratce, however, was by her side, looking very worried. Lady Consellariel's voice was concerned, worried, grim and anxious all at the same time. 

'What happened, captain? You didn't come for drills today, so we came up to check for you, and found you like this. Only you know what truly happened.' 

Daleria shuddered violently, and something that resembled a whimper came out of her. Rapieratce nearly rammed his head into the wall when he heard it. Daleria almost never showed a moment of weakness like that. Never since he had made acquaintance with her, at least. She took a deep breath, and tried to put what had happened into words. 

'It, it was being replayed, again and again... That night, the same thing, over and over, and I could not wake up, nothing, just silence, and the blade... The major, the moon, the black, it would not go away, it stayed, I could not wake up, the silence, the scene, the light... I can't, no! I could not scream, it took me over, I don't know what else happened. I felt something pierce my arm, and hard ground, but it still stayed! It did not stop, it just went on and on, no! Take it away, I cannot see it! I mustn't! It is too much, I can't! No!' 

Daleria started twitching again, and sweat sheening on her brow. The colonel was really worried by then. 

'Marm! She won't survive like this!' 

'I know, colonel, but I do not know what else to do. We cannot save her from her dreams... Take her to the infirmary, get Taremin to give her a sleeping potion. It is the most we can do now... Daleria, Daleria... What have you done to deserve this?' 

Consellariel knelt down, slowly shaking the captain again. Daleria gripped her paw tightly, refusing let go. 

'Don't let it, marm! I can't!' 

'Shh.. Calm down, captain. Nothing is happening to you. Please, hang on, we will try to do something...' 

This time, Daleria really did whimper, collapsing back onto Rapieratce, twitching and spasming uncontrollably, and the blood was not stopping either. Gathering her up in his arms, the colonel rushed to the infirmary, praying that it would turn out well...   
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Awakening

::Awakening:: 

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. 

A/n: READ AND REVIEW!!! 

* 

Daleria woke up, head throbbing, arms and paws on fire, and mind reeling. The room focused, blurred, then focused again, but nothing really registered in her mind until a voice broke through the thin shell that blocked the way from sub consciousness to awakening. 

'Dale? Dale! You're awake!' 

Daleria slowly pushed herself up against her pillow, her head hammering away like no tomorrow, and in a shaky tone asked, 

'Tare? Taremin? What am I doing here? What happened?' 

Daleria got a heavy sigh in response to that question. Taremin looked up from stirring a poultice, setting the bowl onto a nearby table, she sat onto the bed in weariness. Casting a knowing look over Daleria's weak form, Taremin shook her head sadly. 

'Dale... You already hold my record as the hare that has visited my infirmary more times than any other, and you've just added another injury to your name. You must have somehow been hallucinating or sommat like that, and knocked over your glass of water on the table... The glass shattered, you fell off your bed, somehow rammed your head against the floor, earning a hard knock there, without waking up, then the glass shared the aftermath...' 

'I really did it this time...' 

'Not really, actually... You've seen worse. I should know... Anyhow, put this poultice on, it'll help the cuts. You lost a lot of blood that day. You've been in here for over two days. The colonel and Lady Consellariel aren't too happy about it.' 

Daleria winced. 

'Lady Consellariel is probably going to kill me for this. Same goes for the colonel... I've worried them more times than I care to remember.' 

Pushing herself up properly, she applied the cool poultice, wincing at the deep gashes and cuts on her arms that burned as she did so. She tried to rest her head against the head board, but it hurt the second she lay it on anything hard, courtesy of the ramming against the walls and floors it had been exposed to. 

'What about those... dreams?' 

Taremin gazed at Daleria with something akin to pity in her eyes. 

'Sorry Dale, but giving you something to sleep is the most I can do... I don't know what's causing it, my best guess is the stress you're under. Give yourself sometime, Dale... Nothing is totally your fault.' 

Daleria nodded, but inside, she thought, _Wise words, Taremin... I only wish I could heed them... Alas, I am too deep into this situation to back out of now. The fault lies heavy on my shoulders, and you know that. I wish I could admit it to my heart, but it will not accept... Maybe I am too stubborn for my own good, but I cannot help it... I cannot help it...___

Before Daleria could sink into her own land of thoughts, the Colonel strided in, closely followed by the Lady, and her own patrol. The usual ensemble that came to visit her whenever she landed up in the bally infirmary. Daleria inclined her head in respect, and kept it there. She found no purpose in looking up. Daleria had just slipped into reserved and silent mode, much to the slight panic and distress to all in company. Lady Consellariel walked straight up to the bed, while the rest sat down. 

'Daleria? How have you been?' 

Daleria, still not looking up, answered silently, 

'Very well, marm, nothing I cannot handle.' 

'Daleria, I am going to put this very frankly, so listen to me. Stop it.' 

Looking up, Daleria asked, 

'Stop what, marm?' 

The colonel stood up suddenly, his temper letting loose all of a sudden, and his composure finally broke. 

'Stop what, captain? Stop this, wot! You are jolly well hurting yourself for absoballylutely no reason whatsoever, m'gel! Stop it! You are worrying us to no bally end, for no reason at all wot! You need not do this! Leave the bally matter at rest, and let others handle it for once, wot! You need not worry your bally head off for no reason!' 

Daleria flared up too, after hearing what the colonel had to say. Struggling against the covers and blankets, she snapped back. 

'Sah! Who are you to tell me what to do at a time like this? You have never been through what I have! You have never lost your own family, not in front of your eyes, and you have never been through this tirade of vermin and evil like I have! You don't know how it feels in my position. I cannot help what is happening, but I know I CAN stop it! You know you will not be able to stop me, colonel. You have all tried to stop me, and all failed. I am not stopping now, not after what I have had to do. I have nothing to lose anymore!' 

Colonel Rapieratce was positively quivering in anger by then. 

'Captain! All we are doing these bally things for is for you, wot! Do you think that we bally well don't care about how you jolly well feel? We know, captain! We know! We are just jolly well trying to help you, nothing bally more! You simply do not bally understand! You are young, m'gel, so do not abuse that! We are just trying to help you through this confounded escapade! Take not the whole bally blame! You are not the only blinkin' hare in the Long Patrol! There are the other lot of us too! We are here to help and bally well aid, so realize it, me gel, before it is too late! We have been through this blinkin situation before already, so do not make me repeat my bally self!' 

There was so much tension in the infirmary, anybeast would have though the roof would fall in. The was fire inbetween Daleria and Rapieratce, and Lady Consellariel was not happy either. The others watched in bated breath, hardly daring to breathe.. 


	11. Strength in Darkness

::Strength In Darkness:: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Anything that's mine is mine though. 

*  
  
'Do not push it with me, m'gel. We are just trying to help you.' 

Rapieratce's voice was strained with anger, and it was clear that he was trying not to shout at Daleria. Daleria just sat there, fuming, but knowing that she could not disrespect him. Her eyes were blazing, and one could almost see smoke pouring out of her ears. It was not a very pleasant conversation. Finally, Consellariel grew tired of the heated bickering and screamed for a stop. 

'Stop it at once! We are all on the same side here! There is not point bickering over something as small as this issue. What matters now is that the safety of these shores are under threat, and we need to resolve that, nothing more. You cannot be personal here, Daleria, and the same goes for you, colonel. When we have to sacrifice, we have to sacrifice, and this is one of those times. I cannot let Daleria out of this mountain, even if I have to chain her here! Do you not realize, that even if she does throw herself away, that Seppak will stop at nothing? It is not only her that she wants! It is Salamandastron! Come to your senses, both of you!' 

The small speech somehow or another managed to calm both the hares, and Daleria settled back down while Rapieratce regained his composure and returned to his seat. Sighing out loud, Consellariel leaned back in her own. 

'This is a very touchy matter, I know, to both sides. You must all realize this. So please, do not make things even more complicated as they already are. If you are well enough, Daleria, you may rejoin training today.' 

Daleria nodded silently, her eyes closed in stress, ears folded back. 

'Do not put everything on your own shoulders, captain, it will soon be over.' 

Daleria nodded again, still not opening her eyes. Consellariel sighed again. 

'You have always been stubborn about this, and I know it very well, Captain. Take in consideration I will go to any costs to stop you now, Daleria, and that I will not hold back like I have for so long. I cannot afford for you to get yourself hurt again, not at the rate that you are going. I know that when it comes to matters like this that you will no longer listen to me, badger lady or no, and that you will do only what is right in your eyes, as you always have done, sacrificing yourself simply for others. You forget that we all can survive equally as well as you can, my dear. You cannot stop everything, you cannot effect everything, you cannot change everything. I will not let you out of this mountain, not even if you kick and scream, do you understand that?' 

There was a muffled "yes marm" from the hare captain, but still Daleria did not look up. 

'Fine then, I will see you all later. Colonel, I want to see you in the forge now, the rest of you, dismissed.' 

Consellariel then left the rock hewn infirmary to Daleria's patrol and Taremin. After she was out of sight, Sergeant Longrunn sighed in irritation, his eyes flashing slightly, speaking in frustration to the still silent Daleria. 

'You don't blinkin well care about what the Lady said about making sure to stop you, do you, Daleria? Listen, old gel, this won't get you anywhere. Just stay here, there's nothing bally else that you can do now. I just don't want you to get hurt, old gel. Take it easier, and you'll jolly well see that there's something else to this than giving yourself up. That's all I can say to you, captain. What will happen lies now in your own paws, wot.' 

The rest of the company was silent, having all their thoughts already voiced by those who spoke. Shaking his head, Longrunn stood and left, closely followed by everyone else. Taremin knew that any other talk would be pointless, so went about her own work, leaving Daleria to her own ways. 

*  
  
Colonel Rapieratce stood at attention in the forge, Lady Consellariel looking him over. Signalling for him to sit, she sighed wearily. 

'Seppak's force is very near, Rapieratce. In two days they will be approaching these very shores, with their hostages intact, of that I am sure. Our scouts say that a lone vermin messenger will be arriving in an hour or so, no doubt with some sort of a treaty asking for Daleria or something in that matter. I want you to watch over her as closely as you can, Rapieratce, do not let her out of your sight. I will be asking Remora to take over training in this case. If you see that she is going to run, I want you to take desperate measures this time, colonel.' 

Rapieratce looked up at her. 

'What kind of measures, lady?' 

Consellariel handed him a small key in response, and he gasped when he looked at it. 

'Surely you are joking, marm!' 

A dead serious reply came back at him. 

'I am not, colonel. If she shows any one indication of running, I want you to put her in a cell. Leave her in the prison cellars below for as long as it takes, colonel. I told her that I would not be holding back, and I will not. Do not hesitate, colonel. Hesitation could mean death.' 


	12. Courage

::Courage:: 

Disclaimer: Consellariel is htenywg's. Whatever is Brian Jacque's is his. Whatever is mine, is mine. Get it? 

A/N: I really need some comments here, people! Please??? Thanks. So go down there and press the pretty little button and review! 

* 

Rapieratce looked up from the cell key to Consellariel, eyeing the badger lady as if she were crazy. He did not believe his ears enough to say that he heard truly what she had said. Lock Daleria up? Never, and there was a great emphasis on never, had there been a case of a hare being locked in one of the prison cells down below. The colonel started to voice his doubts. 

'Surely you have ta be joking, marm? We can't just lock the poor gel up! The prison cells have never bally well been used for so many blinkin seasons that I can't jolly remember when they were occupied! This would be injustice!' 

Consellariel faced him, her eyes boring directly into the now standing colonel's. Her voice was deadly quiet, and one could sense the danger seething off of her. 

'You will do it if she tries, colonel, and that is **final_._** You are under my command, and I am telling you this as a leader is to a follower. You have no right whatsoever to do anything against my orders, and you know that, so do not push matters, colonel!' 

Rapieratce was burning up, but he could no say any thing. The lady's word was law in the mountain, and he knew he could not do anything against it, lest be deranked or something in that manner. Forcing his head down in a curt nod, Rapieratce slipped the key into his tunic pocket, remaining standing at attention for dismissal. In the deep recesses of his mind, he silently apologized to the unknowing captain, hoping that she would understand his motives for this. Consellariel nodded at him, turning him away with a wave of her large paw. 

'Dismissed, colonel.' 

Turning around shortly, he saluted and left the infirmary, heart torn in two, but his head commanding him to follow Consellariel's orders. 

* 

Daleria lay in silent turmoil on the infirmary bed, not wanting to return to her dormitory just as yet. Her drilling was still two hours away, but she was meant to be down at lunch. Sighing, she pulled her weary body off the bed, she dragged herself down to the mess, forcing herself to lighten her step and keep her head high. Upon reaching the mess though, she saw Consellariel heading toward the main entrance with Captain Joseph, the very same hare who introduced her to the mountain so long ago, on her tail. That meant only one thing. 

There was a messenger outside. 

Daleria slipped around the corner, hiding in the shadows, she silently followed the pair outside into the entrance. Little did she know that she was being followed by a seriously worried colonel. 

Hiding behind a pillar, she saw a vermin messenger talking to Consellariel. She heard snatches of the conversation. 

_'What do you want with us, vermin?'___

_'Seppak the Black demands that you hand over the scum Daleria Windbind.'___

_'Never. She belongs in Salamandastron, nowhere else. Go back to where you can, vermin!'___

_'You will hand her over, badger, or our horde will come and storm your mountain to the ground!'___

_'Never!'___

_'Fine! So expect our force in three days!'___

It was then that Daleria stood up straight, ears up. The thought of running away came into her mind, and she quickly whirled around. However, she was stopped by a firm paw. It was the colonel. 

'You are not going anywhere, captain. I have been asked to place you in the cellars until this has faded off.' 

Daleria started struggling madly. 

'Let me go, Rapieratce! Let me go!!!' 

'Sorry old gel. I have to.' 

With that, the colonel, who had superior strength compared to Daleria, twisted her paw around behind her back, grabbed her other arm and held the two together. Taking advantage of her stunned posture, he pulled her down the nearby staircase, yanking her until it hurt. Emerging in the cellars, he unlocked the door, shoved her in, and locked it. 

'Sorry, m'gel, but I had to. I hope you understand...' 

Before the angered Daleria could even get up, the colonel was gone. 


	13. Making Choices

::Making Choices::  
  
  
Disclaimer: What ever is not mine, is not mine. So bite me. 

A/N: A lot of Daleria and Rapieratce mental bashing here, so if you are one of the invisible supporters that do not review, try not to kill me if you like any of the afore mentioned characters. Grinz. 

* 

Daleria got up from the damp cell floor in a dizzy daze, dearly hoping that whatever had happened did not really happen. Blinking a few times to clear the stars from her vision, she realized that she was truly in the cells below grounds, which had not been used for as long as she could remember, and that she did not have anything with her at all. 

Her wrists hurt, and she had slammed her head onto the cell floor pretty hard while she was being shoved in. Daleria winced at the memory at exactly whom had shoved her in. 

What was happening to the world? 

She was being thrown into a cell by a fellow Long Patrol hare, under orders by the same badger lady that she was serving. This was insanity. But somehow, Daleria felt that it would have come down to this one way or another, as she had repeated herself enough times for Consellariel to know perfectly well what she was about to do, and was nimble enough to set a fellow hare, the colonel in fact, on her tail to make sure that she did not place a single footpaw out the doors of Salamandastron.   
Daleria knew the lady had told her that she would not be holding back in the measures that she would be taking to keep her in the mountain, but Daleria never expected Consellariel to stoop as low as this.   
Mentally cursing herself for being to obstinate when it came to badgers, she realized that she had more contact and closeness with the badger lady than many other hares that had been in the mountain thrice as long as herself. It finally dawned on the captain that she was beginning to forget how powerful Consellariel really could be when she wanted to, angry or no, as this occasion clearly proved. 

Knowing that it would be no use trying to yell her lungs out to the colonel to let her out, Daleria crumpled back down into a small heap, knowing fully well that the matter was out of her hands, and that she could do nothing about it. So it was that the matter that her own family, or more specifically herself, had started was not finished, and that it had to be wrestled out of her hands. Why didn't they just let her go? Giving herself would be twenty times easier for everybeast on the mountain. 

_Stop it, Daleria, you know that even if you throw yourself out there that there's not going to be one chance from here to Sampetra that the vermin are going to back away. Not now, not ever. Vermin will be vermin, mindless, battle intent, gruesome vermin. Nothing more, only less.___

Bringing her head down to her knees, Daleria shivered slightly, unused to the unnatural cold in the cellars. She felt so useless, locked away down there, unable to do anything at all that could possibly help, even in the tiniest ways. And this matter was _her _fault. It all started, so long ago, with so many lives lost, just because of her, and that accursed white vixen. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, and everything that happened, and the harsh reality of it all crashed down on her. So long had she tried to live without thinking of what had happened before, but now, she could not escape the past. 

She needed to get it out of her head, she could not take it very much longer... 

* 

The colonel practically stumbled and crashed up the staircase, refusing to think of what he had just done so short a time ago. The bright and deceptively cheery sunlight was almost blinding, even though he had only been in the dank cellars for barely a few seconds, he still had to blink a few times to clear his muddled sight. Steadying his step as much as he could, he made his way to the forge, of which he was meant to report to after he had for filled his job, thinking of the consequences he was going to face when the captain was going to be let out from the dark abyss below grounds. Rapieratce's usually emotionless face contorted at the very thought of that. Daleria was probably going to firstly give him the cold shoulder for three seasons, then yell her head off at him for doing that for a further two seasons, attempt to throw him off the mountain when the Lady wasn't looking, then attempt to severe his head off after doing all of that. 

The small key in his pocket seemed to grow in weight with every step up that he took, as if willing him to just simply turn around, unlock the cell, and leave his conscience clear. Forcing his eyes shut for a moment, the colonel took another step forward, knowing fully that in whatever direction he now turned, he would end up not stopping until he got either Daleria out, or the Lady Consellariel the key. Either way, he would be facing the wrath of either one. Neither was a pleasant thing to go through, as he had learnt over the past seasons. Forcing another step in the direction of the forge, he told himself over and over again that after all this riff-raff was over, he could apologize to the captain and get the matter over with, but at the moment, Consellariel's orders ruled supreme. He hoped with all his heart that the captain would understand what he was doing this for. However, a nagging little voice that was not his came from the deep recesses in his head started going off, 

'_Of_ _**course** DALERIA would understand WHY you THREW her into the cellars that have **never** held a hare for so long that they most probably have never been used. I'm suuuuuuuree that she'll understand just _why_ you simply shoved her into a cell and just **left** her there without voicing ANY reason whatsoever. Riiiiiiight. You are only talking about the most hot-headed, obstinate, unmoving, stubborn, single tracked, short-tempered captain in the ENTIRE Long Patrol here, 'Atce. You are in for it now...'___

The colonel was going crazy. Clenching his jaw in determination, he walked briskly forward, putting his eye on the now visible forge door, refusing to turn around. Half walking, half running, he screeched to a halt outside the massive wooden door, knocking half heartedly onto it. 

'Enter, colonel. Yes, I know that it's you.' 

The annoying voice chose then to make a reappearance. 

'_There's no turning back now, 'atce. Daleria is going to skin you alive after this.'_

Forcing the thoughts out of his head, the colonel entered the forge, albeit more stiffly than usual, removed the key, which now seemed like a dead weight to him, and near slammed it down onto the table in front of him. The lady Consellariel nodded, raising an eyebrow. 

'So it is done, Rapieratce?' 

The colonel's conscience was complaining loudly at that point in time, but in the end, he had to force his head down in a curt nod in front of the ruler of Salamandastron. 

There was nothing he could do now. The matter was beyond his reach, highest ranking hare or no. 


	14. Anger

::Anger:: 

Disclaimer: You know it already. So bite me. 

A/N: Will you invisible readers out there every make yourself known? All you have to do is press that liiiiiiiiiiittttttttleeeeeeeee button way down there... Thanks! 

* 

The Colonel watched as Consellariel slowly picked up the tiny bronze key, fingering it before slipping it into her tunic pocket, and the annoying voice that was his conscience perking up again. 

'_That is it, 'Atce. There goes your last hope of ever getting Daleria out of there until this whole event has blown over. Good for you. I'll see you in the after life, shall I?'_

Strongly and angrily willing the voice to simply disappear in the ways that voices in one's head disappear, the colonel raised an eyebrow at the badger lady, asking as calmly as he could ask right then, thanking his years of training as his voice came out steadily enough. 

'So when are you going to let the blinkin gel out of there, marm?' 

Consellariel looked him over again, this time rather shrewdly, as if pondering over something related to him that she could not quite put her paw on. The colonel stiffened slightly, but did not show any other signs of tenseness. Seasons of training had made him cover over that area, and being the colonel was not a task that let emotions get into the way easily. This was one of the times that emotions did decided to place it's annoying head into, therefore resulting in this mayhem that had ensured. Consellariel shook her large head slowly, letting out a grim and humourless chuckle, her eyes still on him. 

'You wish that it was not you who had to do that, didn't you, colonel? You wish that it was not you that was placed upon this errand? I see it all to clearly. You have always been a hare acting on righteousness, haven't you, Rapieratce? You follow my orders, but anything under your power, you make sure gets carried out in a way that is morally correct, am I right? I have never, ever seen you do anything that resulted in any single one of your fellow Long Patrollers getting into trouble if they did not deserve it. You have reported a fair share of feisty youngsters, I know, but when it came down to those few certain situations that toyed on the brink of emotion, you gave in, did you not? Your heart has always gone out to those less fortunate than yourself, those who were confused, lost, or simply felt strange in this environment. Yet you know and understand that this is a situation that results in sacrifices, do you not? Was is not what you were brought up to believe, straight back from when you were only a patroller?' 

Rapieratce nodded stiffly, eyes ahead, not looking at the badger lady at all. He refused to, knowing that every word coming out of her mouth was true. Which made matters even more difficult for him. 

'You know that at times like this when all is at risk that sacrificed have to be made, don't you? Well right now, we cannot let Daleria endanger us all by leaving the mountain. It would give the vermin at our doorstep another reason to attack, another victory to their side. They already have 5 hostages. All ours. We need not make that number six. Daleria is going to stay in there until this WHOLE thing has blown over, colonel. You may not like it, I may not like it, Daleria may not like it for all I care. All I know is that matters that involve anybeast else beyond Daleria, especially a whole mountain, will directly come into my hands, whether any other beast on this mountain likes it or not. I cannot shun from this duty, and you cannot shun your orders from me, do I make that clear?' 

Still keeping his eyes ahead, the colonel nodded again. 

'You that if anything that gets Daleria out of those cellars involves you, consequences will apply. I will not be holding back on that either. You know what would happen, colonel, so do not make it happen. I know you understand this. I know very well. You just do not like giving others no chance in changing. Daleria will not change, not unless she has been forced to the edge. She is a fighter, in more ways than one, so do not try to change that.' 

Rapieratce did not say anything, only nodding silently again, his jaw clenched tight. Consellariel looked at him again, before waving her paw. 

'At ease. If you stand like that any longer, I swear you will start rooting to the ground.' 

Taking up a more comfortable position, he waited as Consellariel went on with a heavy sigh as she dropped down onto the ledge seat. 

'I am not usually like this, you know. Of course you know, you've been in this mountain quite long enough. This is just one of the rare times that I have to push my authority. Too much is at stake here to lose in a careless move or act. It must be stopped. The ongoings between Daleria's family is almost too far gone with her. She is on the edge. Who knows what she would do if let loose? You have seen her fight at those times, colonel. You know that she goes into a mad rage. She must not be let to be able to hurt herself. This is simply to make sure that she cannot do any silly thing such as throwing herself away again. I care for every single hare on this mountain, and Daleria is no exception. I only hope that she understands... She is hot headed, verily so, almost to the point where she does not listen to advice. But she is not fool. She will come to her senses in time... But how long will this take?' 

Silently, Rapieratce thought to himself. 

_I wish we both knew the answers to that blinkin question, marm. If we only did..._

Burying her head in her paw, the badger lady of Salamandastron looked in great distress. 

'I simply do not want to hurt her...' 

'Nobeast wants to willingly hurt another beast that is not in the wrong, marm.' 

'I suppose that you are right... But Daleria is so strikingly different from nearly everybeast. They way she thinks, the way she holds herself... Her emotions get rather tangled, and the wounds she has taken are still raw. I fear the I am doing nothing but rubbing salt into them...' 

'You only do the thing that seems jolly well right, marm, and this is no blinkin exception. She will come to terms with it.' 

Shaking her head wearily, Consellariel waved her free paw at Rapieratce, allowing him leave. 

'I have kept you long enough. The next drilling is in three hours. Remora is taking a break from this one. You take over. But I still want you to keep a eye on Daleria. I do not want her already frail condition to worsen any more than it has to. 

Rapieratce nodded silently before saluting and taking his leave. He too was hoping dearly that Daleria would come to terms with the idea that she was only in the cellars for her own good. But he felt that, somehow or another, she never really had ever come to terms with anything that she didn't want to. And this would not make an exception at all. Far from it. This was the root of her very problem. Sighing, he turned to go to his own dormitories to prepare for the training, and maybe a visit to her down below.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Blazing

::Blazing:: 

Disclaimer: You know it, don't ask it. 

* 

Daleria had just about enough. She had been in the small, dark, cold cell for almost a full day without anybeast even poking their head down the stairwell. Not even the lady had come to give her a rational explanation. It was madness. She highly doubted that any other beast in the mountain besides Rapieratce and Consellariel knew that she was stuck in here, for reasons even she did not know. 

_Let me out! Please, just let me out of here...___

Daleria wanted so badly to get out. Daleria _needed_ to get out. The longer she was in here, the more time she had to reflect on all that had happened in her life, and the amount of misery and bitterness it had brought to so many others beside her. It was sticking in her head, and she had nothing to occupy her. Sleep was wandering in the faraway lands that nobeast goes to, and it did not show any intention of coming back any time in the near future. It was driving her crazy. Already slight hallucinations had begun to return, and she saw the flash of the blade again, and again, and again. Only now, it was worse. Daleria could just pick up the tiniest faint trace of a scream of pain in the background, no doubt Clandestine's. 

Clandestine. 

Daleria winced at her memory. She needed to get it out of her head, before her head got her. It drove her beyond pain. Pain would be helpful here, just to take away the pain going on in her heart. 

_Let me out... Let me out, oh please just let me out! I don't know how long I will last down here. Throw me onto a battlefield and I would survive longer...___

Cursing herself for not looking around when she had snuck out to investigate, the captain stood up and kicked the rusty cell door, browned with age and creaky through lack of use. The metal clanged and shuddered, but the framework remained true to Salamandastron standards and held firm, not even budging an inch from it's fixture on the wall. It was too dark to find any other alternative way out, so Daleria could only continue trying to kick the door open, even if her actions were in vain. At least they kept her thoughts away from Clandestine, away from Seppak, away from what had happened, and away from what could happen. 

* 

Muscles aching, Rapieratce sheathed his rapier as he strode silently out of the training hall, absent mindedly making his way up to the third floor where his dormitory was. The sun had already set, dipping down below the horizon, and the last rays were now vanishing, throwing everything into a very dim atmosphere. The hares on lighting duty had already put up lamps all over the mountain, keeping the place well illuminated. 

He had barely even managed to concentrate on training that day, as his mind was so obviously elsewhere at the time. He was reflecting on what Consellariel had said, and what his conscience was telling him. He was also pondering on how long Daleria would possibly survive locked down in the damp and dark cellars. She needed only some time to reflect, but the things she would be reflecting on would no be at all pleasant. Her emotions might cause her to break down and send her into a fit again, and goodness knows what she might do if she did. She was in as much danger below as above, and the colonel was beginning to have second thoughts about whether listening to the lady's orders that time was such a good idea. His mind, however, was forcing his conscience to back off, telling him that he _had_ to listen to Consellariel. 

Every was so confusing, and so immersed in his own thoughts was Rapieratce, that he did not even notice that his feet had brought him to his dormitory door at all. Setting his rapier down on his table, he went over to his bed and lay down deep in thought. 

_The rest of my day is free now, lest it be that Consellariel needs me again, which is doubtful. I had better make a reappearance down below, then. Mossflower knows what Daleria might have done to herself down there. She needs food too. The last thing one wants is a hare to starve down there due to neglect of food._

Shaking his head out of grimness, the colonel got up again and went down to the kitchens, grabbing a plateful of scones and a flask of water, then made his way downstairs. An awful racket met his ears. 

'_Clang! Creak! Crack!_' 

Not breaking his stride, the colonel lit a lamp that he had brought down with him, setting it onto a hook on the wall, and calmly stating to Daleria, who had chosen to ignore his presence by bashing the door twice as hard as before, venting her stress and anger on the unmoving steel cage. 

'Kindly do not try to break down the blinkin door, m'gel. It will not be getting you bally anywhere.' 

Giving the stubborn door one final, hard kick, Daleria stalked to the edge of the bunk in her cell, gazing in anger at the colonel before her. Her voice rose as she spoke. 

'Get me out of here, colonel! Why on Mossflower am I here in the first place? Let me out!' 

Rapieratce shook his head as he slipped the foodstuff under the bars of the cell, speaking softly but firmly. 

'You know I cannot do that, m'gel. It is beyond my power now. Only the Lady can say when you'll bally well get out of here. As for the blinkin reasons, it is simply for your own bally safe being, and you jolly well know it.' 

'What do you mean my safe being? There is a vermin army coming in no less than two more days up there with five hostages in their hands! And who is the cause of it? I am! So let me out and I can go out there and hopefully solve this problem.' 

'You know I cannot, wot. And you know that you jolly well also cannot get the blinkin key. I will talk to the bally Lady, but I cannot promise anything. Take the food, you'll bally well starve if you don't.' 

'I cannot eat, not at this time.' 

'You've always been the blinkin stubborn one, haven't you, captain?' 

'Yes, sah.' 

'Well, I cannot jolly well force the food down your throat, so if you do not want it, leave it.' 

With those words, the colonel simply turned and left, leaving Daleria in the relative dimness of the lamp light, which would go out soon enough. Daleria thought to herself, 

_Why on earth did he just walk out like that? Something must be going on here..._


	16. Confusion and Anger

::Confusion and Anger::  
  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: SIGH 

A/n: This starts off a _big_ row between Daleria and Rapieratce, so if you no likey... TOO BAD! The chapter starts in Dale's POV. 

* 

_What on Mossflower was that rude colonel thinking, just walking out like that?! Does he even realized that he simply *threw* me into this dank cellar and left without a single word, and now he stalks away again as if I am a pest? Who does he think he is? He is nothing more than a cold hearted pest, that is what he is! The confounded hare deserves to be kicked off the mountain two hundred times into the sea to be fed to the hungry sharks right about now!___

Thinking incredibly furious thoughts, Daleria slammed her footpaw into the gate again, resulting in a clang that must have been loud enough to be heard on the third floor. Muttering angrily under her breath, the stared at the food for a second before taking it up and throwing it against the wall. She was not hungry. Simply and frankly irritated and angry at the colonel. If Daleria could get her hands on him now, Rapieratce would have been hanging on the top of the mountain being pushed off. Kicking the metal grate again, Daleria cursed under her breath again and searched for something to vent her anger on. There was nothing. Kicking in frustration and through pent up anger at the moss growing beneath her feet, something small, and untarnished silver, clinked out from the damp growth on the floor. Bending down curiously, Daleria examined the object carefully. After identifying it, she nearly dropped it back down again in shock. Steadying her paw instead, she scrambled madly up in a rushed flurry of moss, as if expecting the light from the lamp to go out at any time and leave her in the dark. 

_It cannot be! It is not possible, not by the stars, it cannot be!___

_*___

The colonel walked out of the cells, heavy hearted. He headed towards the forge to report to Consellariel on the positions of the vermin army as through the latest sentry updates, as well as ask for permission to inform Daleria's patrol about her current... Dilemma. 

_Daleria is most obviously not happy with you right now, 'Atce. First you threw her in, now you simply walk in, then go out again barely exchanging more than a hello. What is wrong with you? She is probably kicking the door again, no doubts.___

As if on cue, a loud clang came from the cellars. Rapieratce winced as if in pain. Quickening his pace so as to get as far away from the cell where Daleria was, he thought. 

_There was nothing I could jolly well do! If I did talk bally long enough to her, no doubt my defence would slip, wot, and I would end up doing some blinkin impossible things! The captain has a blinkin way with words, and I have fallen for it too many bally times before! I cannot, I must not let the lady down again, lest I want to get myself blinkin well killed.___

_You have already got yourself a meeting with death, 'Atce. You threw her into the cellars.___

_So?! I was only doing my bally job! There was nothing I could do!___

_There is something you could do. You know where the lady keeps the keys...___

_NO! Absoballylutely NO! If I did that, not only would the blinkin captain kill me, the lady would be jolly well after my blood as well! By Mossflower, the thought is simply bally preposterous, by Mossflower!___

_You know the lady would never find out...___

_Yes she would! Why am I even blinkin talking to myself?!___

_Because you are not yourself now, 'Atce.___

_Yes I am! I am just following orders! ORDERS! If I did not, then I would not blinkin well be here!___

_Orders are meant to be overruled.___

_Orders are meant to be followed. Nothing more.___

_Uprightness and orderliness cannot last forever. You need a mess to clean up, just as you need to see black before you know white.___

_I cannot do anything!___

_Yes you can...___

_I am not in the blinkin position to do so! If I were, I would have already bally well done so! I cannot help anything, though I bally wish I could!___

Sighing in outright confusion and frustration, Rapieratce was nearly to the forge when a loud commotion behind him caused him to turn around abruptly and run towards the scene. 

* 

_A key? THE key? Surely not?___

Tentatively, the surprised captain approached the door lock, inserting the key and twisting. With a near inaudible _click, _the door swung open at her feet, surprising her to no end. 

_What on Mossflower?___

Nearly not believing what had just happened, Daleria stepped out in surprise and blinked. The reality finally settled in, and she dashed out of the cell, tripping and stumbling, up the staircase, where she bumped into none other than Captain Joseph, who knew that she was supposed to be in the cellars. It resulted in a large squabble between the two, and raised voices attracted the attention of quite a few hares that were hanging around after training. 

'You should not be up here, captain!' 

'I should not be down there either, captain!' 

'You are a danger to yourself and to everyone else up here, Daleria!' 

'I am a danger to myself and to everyone else down there, Joseph!' 

'You cannot be serious! You are a fool to think that! How did you even get out?' 

'You cannot be serious! You are obstinate to think that! Why did I even get thrown in?' 

'The Lady Consellariel commanded it!' 

'I am not listening to the lady right about now!' 

'You have no right not to!' 

'You have no right to tell me not to!' 

'I cannot let you out of there, and you know it, captain!' 

'I will not let you get me in there, and you know it, captain!' 

Joseph lunged at Daleria, who nimbly side-stepped and sent a kick to his head, flooring him. The other captain got up, trying to trip her, but Daleria was quicker, and jumped up before his footpaw could get to her. But somehow Joseph's footpaw managed to hook onto her, sending her crashing down as well. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the colonel leapt in, prying Daleria off her fellow captain, while Longrunn, who was also nearby, grabbed at Joseph, who was nearly snarling in anger. The colonel signalled to the sergeant to take the captain elsewhere, while he fought with the furiously struggling captain, who was very near yelling in rage at him.__

'Let me go, Rapieratce! Right this instant!' 

'I cannot!' 

'Yes you can! Drop me at one!' 

'You know that I bally well cannot!' 

The captain decided that brute force was going to be the only way out, and managed to get the key to graze a long scratch across his shoulder, the tiny piece of metal dealing out surprising damage. The colonel reacted by kicking her footpaws away from beneath him, sending her crashing onto the floor. Lunging down, his head only got to make contact with her flying fist, while his footpaw sent her plummeting across the corridor into the wall. Taking advantage of her on the floor, he made a mad grab forward again, but Daleria rolled away, sending her footpaw connecting with his chest instead. That was her one mistake. The colonel managed to grab her footpaw before it made contact, swinging her across the floor with the momentum, while catching her paws with his other free hand, wrestling the key away from her and twisting them behind her back in brute force. 

'LET ME GO!' 

Not listening, he struck her across the face as she kneed him, earning a hurt glance. Ignoring her, he dragged her down again and flung her back in, slamming shut the grate and taking the spare key with him. 

_What on earth am I even doing? Slapping the captain?___

His annoying conscience put in sarcastically. 

_Your job._   
  
__   



	17. The Cruel and the Black

::Hurt and Fear:: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Happy? 

* 

Limping slightly, the colonel looked back at Daleria, who also was home to several injuries herself. 

'You know that I did not want to do that, m'gel. I never wanted to do any flippin thing to you in the first place. Just try to understand, m'gel...' 

Daleria glared at Rapieratce with fiery hateful eyes, and near spat back at him. 

'I have nothing more to understand than you are an uncaring fool who doesn't know a single thing at at. Be gone, colonel. You disgust me.' 

With those words, Daleria stalked into the furthest corners of her cell, as far in the shadows as possible, leaving the colonel no choice but to back out of the cellars in retreat. 

Sighing heavily, Rapieratce limped slowly over to the infirmary, wishing dearly that that had never, ever happened. Entering, Taremin looked him over. 

'Not good, sah. A broken jaw, two split lips, long and rather deep gash across the shoulders. There's also two bruised ribs and a bruise on the back of your head. Daleria bashed you up rather well today, I see.' 

Groaning slightly at the ache in his head, he looked over at the captain, who had calmed down after Longrunn had taken him away. 

'What about you, Joseph?' 

Looking at the colonel, the battered captain answered. 

'Two bruises on the head, a sprained wrist and a strained muscle in the ankle.' 

Taremin glared at the two injured hares in her infirmary. 

'Two hares getting bashed up by one captain? I can barely believe it. You two are off training for the next day or so. The corridor floor is hard rock. I am going down to the cells to see to Daleria.' 

Moving out of the infirmary, Taremin went down to Daleria, who was still sitting away from the door, fuming silently in anger. Unlocking the cell door, entering then locking it again, Taremin struck flint and lighted up an oil lamp, illuminated the room. Daleria looked up, but made no other move aside from that. Taremin sighed again after looking the silent hare captain over. Shaking her head, Taremin knelt down beside her. 

'Will you ever stop getting injured, Dale?' 

'No.' 

'Obstinate as ever, I see. Looks like the four times you've bashed your head against the floor did not throw any more sense into you. Three head bruises, an open lip and a twisted wrist. You did it again, Dale.' 

'Thank you.' 

'How scathing. Let me bandage the wrist.' 

After wrapping the twisted wrist of Daleria's in a tight wrap, Taremin stood up with the lamp and took her leave. But before she walked up the stair well, she turned and told the captain, hoping that her piece of advise would counsel her well. 

'You know that the colonel could not do anything. He was only following commands. Rapieratce would never do anything to willingly hurt a fellow hare. You know it Dale. You cannot blame him.' 

* 

_Confounded conscience, go away!_

_No way._

_Why not?_

_Because you still have not sorted your mind out properly. Go talk to the lady. Maybe it would it help you slightly._

_There is nothing I can do._

_There is. There always it something you can do. You only have to find out what._

_I cannot._

_You have one more day, 'Atce. One. Single. Day._

Rapieratce finally made up his mind. Getting up, he slipped the key into his tunic pocket. Nobeast was going to find out about that one. Instead, he moved to the forge to talk to the Lady Consellariel, hoping that he could sway her into letting Daleria out. 

* 

'What are you talking about, colonel?' 

'I am only saying, marm, that Daleria needs to get out of the cells.' 

'You know that if I let her out, chaos will ensue. Look at yourself.' 

'I use myself only as an example. The gel is going insane down there. 

'She is not.' 

'The blinkin hare is crazy enough to maul _both_ me and Captain Joseph after being flung to the floor numerous times. She is going crazy.' 

'She must not be let out.' 

'If we do not, she will get out herself.' 

'Let her try, colonel, she will never succeed.' 

'She is still a living hare, marm. She needs to stay sane.' 

'Your request is crazy, colonel. I forbid it.' 

'Daleria will not survive down there...' 

'She will. You shall see.' 

_*_

_That infuriating hare!_

_Twice I would kill him, thrice I would maul him, four times I could chuck him off this mountain. He thinks that just because he is a colonel that he can do anything he wants to! I should have hit him harder. He must be insane, shoving me back in here again. I am going insane! I must get my mind off all of this._

_I must._

_I must._

_I must._

_I must.___

_One day... Only one more day. One confounded, short day before Seppak's forces arrive, and I am stuck in here. The world is perfect.___

* 

They had woken up at the brink of dawn, heads throbbing, and paws tightly bound by stiff rope behind their backs. The two gallopers, Cosenet and Willow, were in a very, very bad position. And they were not alone. Beside them were three others from a patrol, Silecy, Tehora and Mealiney, also captured by the vermin foxes not long ago. Willow shook her head, hoping to clear it of her dizziness, and looked around. They were smack in the middle of a vermin camp, and foxes were everywhere, silently going past, doing duties and such. They were most definitely _not_ in a very good position to do anything at all. There were various sentries around, and the camp seemed to be very well run, not like the vermin armies that were usually scattered and disorganized. This was so surprisingly different, it was near scary. 

Willow was brought back to reality by a slight cough. Tehora was looking at her, almost idly. 

'I see one of the two have awoken. We are in a fix, aren't we, wot?' 

Nodding, Willow looked around again, 

'How long have you three been here?' 

'Not more than a day before you. We are stuck.' 

A groan from beside Willow signalled that Cosenet had woken as well. 

'What's going on?' 

Before any of the other four could answer, a midnight black fox with a sword and a scabbard strode into their little circle of hares, interrupting their little talk. Not even talking, he walked up to the unsuspecting galloper that had first reawaken, and kicked her hard in the ribs, sending her sprawling backwards onto the sands. There was an audible crack as his footpaw made contact against her, and a sharp scream echoed as three of Willow's ribs broke under the hard kick. The black fox snarled, 

'Silence is something that will save your life. But if you wish to die here and now, I welcome your request.' 

Willow whimpered, crawling pitifully and painfully back to her previous position, her lip bleeding. Every move sent a searing pain down her back bone, and the pain threatened to overwhelm her. The black fox turned to the rest and spoke again. 

'You know the one called Daleria, do you not?' 

Cosenet braved an answer, boldly and obviously rebelling. 

'So what if we do?' 

Snarling, the fox turned. 

'If you do, I promise you that you will tell me of her, even if I have to force it out of your bare throat, rabbit.' 

A glint in his eyes told all that what ever he had said, he meant. Still, Cosenet shut her mouth and talked not. The fox narrowed his eyes, and slowly withdrew his blade, grabbing Cosenet by the scruff of her neck and lifting her clear off the ground. 

'You _will_ tell me, you insolent hare, unless you wish for pain beyond your wildest nightmares.' 

Cosenet still refused to talk, glaring at the black furred villain in front of her in silent spite and disgust. 

'Fine then.' 

A bright flash shined across her shoulder, and a slight scream sounded out from the very depth of her throat. The fox dropped her carelessly onto the sand, a long, deep gash leaking blood trailing from the top of her arm all the way down to her wrist was apparently going to drain her near to death, but not killing her. However, the blade had cut past a vital nerve in Cosenet's arm, which meant only one thing. Cosenet would painfully loose use her left arm completely, if she even survived the ordeal. Satisfied that he had punished her well enough, the black fox stalked away. 

So they had met Seppak the Cruel, black fox of the underworld, villainous beyond thought and cruel with intention. First blood had spilt.   
  



	18. Temptation

::Pain:: 

Disclaimer: You know it. Whatever is Brian Jacque's is his, whatever is mine is mine, whatever is htenywg's is hers and her alone. All other bothersome stuff, if any at all, are property of their respective owners. Happy all you critical lawyers trying to sue this innocent student? 

A/N: Visit the Redwall Fanfiction board! Go here: http://pub80.ezboard.com/bredwall58860 

* 

The sun had long set, and the hour was late, so late that the moon was already on it's downward path. The colonel tossed sleeplessly on his bed, unable to close his eyes. There was a concern at the back of his mind, refusing to go away, and troubling him to no end. It was there, inside his mind, telling him, whispering softly, urging him forward, as he saw the small, silver key on his table, glinting in the silver moonlight. The tiny piece of metal glinted maliciously in the moonlight, as if it held a power beyond imagination, and it did. It sat there like a pot of gold waiting to be claimed, but an inch out of reach. It was as if it were tempting him, willing him slowly forward to grab it and run down to the cells and let her out. 

Daleria. 

Mossflower knows what she must be thinking then. Rapieratce knew that she now hated him with all her heart, spitefully and without remorse. Not that he could blame her. Who wouldn't hate anybeast who hurt then threw you into a prison cell two times in a row? Running a paw through his ears, the vexed colonel turned over again, still unable to sleep, partially because of his current dilemma and partially because his ribs were still sore and felt extremely uncomfortable. Sighing, he turned again, trying to force his eyes close to no avail. Finally breaking, he grabbed a tunic, threw it on and went out quietly to think. Rapieratce did not even give second thought to that he was breaking another rule by doing this. Ever since Daleria had, how would one put it, _influenced_ him, Rapieratce had laxed up a bit, not too visibly, but still... Trying to clear his mind as he approached the same balcony that he had found Daleria on a few weeks back, the colonel desperately tried to make up his mind. 

_To let her go or not to let her go... That is the question... _(A/N: I succumbed to Shakespeare...) _You know what you have to do, 'Atce.___

_Oh for the sake of Mossflower! Go away, you annoying conscience!___

_Daleria needs to get out of there, 'Atce. You know it. The captain will go insane if she does not. There is already too much on her mind.___

_She will cool off soon enough.___

_You try to lie to yourself, 'Atce. Never try to lie to yourself.___

_Sometimes a beast must.___

_Sometimes a beast must not.___

_The lady will not allow it. I would be leading her to her death. I cannot. By Mossflower, it would kill her!___

_It would kill her to leave her like that.___

_That is the bally problem! Either flippin way, she won't survive!___

_There is always a way, 'Atce.___

The sea lapped onto the shore, oblivious to the torment the hare colonel was going through. Sitting on the soft moss, Rapieratce surveyed the scene before him. The area was calm, only a slight chilly breeze and the water affected the peace. The moon shone at a crescent, layering the scene in a brush of transparency, making the whole vision appear like liquid silver before his eyes. Eyeing everything, Rapieratce took the opportunity to sit back and think without anybeast interrupting him for orders for once. In fact, the colonel was so busy thinking, that he never noticed a slight shadow in the corner, coming up from the second floor and sneaking towards his own dormitory. 

* 

Sergeant Longrunn knew that the colonel had the key. He had seen him take it himself, just as he pulled the half crazed Joseph away from the scene. Longrunn knew that he would never give the key to Consellariel unless the lady forced him to, as Rapieratce would always fall into consideration about matters such as this. It was the colonel's weak point, and Longrunn was using it to his advantage. The sergeant knew that Daleria would not last down there, and aimed to get her out at all costs, even this. There was no way that he was leaving his superior in that condition. At least if he got her out, maybe he could convince her not to go and risk everything. Even if he couldn't, at least Daleria's mind would be slightly more at rest, and not intent on going off the edge and into partial insanity down there. 

Creeping out of his own dormitory on the second floor, the sergeant had moved up the staircase as silently as possible, intent on not being found out. When he got to the top however, he nearly fell back down again in surprise. Did his eyes deceive him, or was that Rapieratce sitting out on the third floor balcony? Surely the colonel had not broken a rule and decided to come out for no reason?! 

_This night is getting odder and odder by the blinkin second!___

Choosing not to disturb the colonel, Longrunn cast his confusion to the back of his mind, creeping past the other hare in silent hope that the usually observant colonel was preoccupied at that time. The sergeant was in luck, and he managed to sneak past Rapieratce without the other even looking up. Breathing a mental sigh of relief, Longrunn quickened his pace over to the colonel's dormitory, taking a left, then a right, going straight all the way to the other end of the long corridor. Quietly sliding the door open and slipping inside, the sergeant began to look around for the key. After opening a drawer or two, he managed to spot the small key on the table top, and grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket. Making sure that everything was in order and hoping that Rapieratce did not notice that anything had been moved, Longrunn crept out again, but froze in his tracks just as he cleared the first turn. 

The give away sound of paws pattering across the rock floor stalled him, and the sergeant stood stalk still, fear coursing through his veins. It was obviously the colonel, no other hare would be up at this odd hour in the dead of the night. There was not escape, he corridor was narrow, and the path behind him was a dead end save for the colonel's dormitory. One way or another, he would be found out, and trouble was undoubtedly coming his way. All the sergeant could do was think up as feasible a reason as possible, hoping it would pass as an explanation as to why he was there. But Longrunn knew it would not work. All he could do now was try to be as unnoticeable as he could be and hope with all his heart that Rapieratce was _really_ occupied that night. 


	19. Exchange of Words

::Exchange of Words::   


Disclaimer: You know it, so don't ask it. 

A/N: Ai! My nineteenth chapter! It is a LANDMARK! One more, and this will be my longest story... EVER! Yay! 

* 

Holding his breath and pressing his back into the wall, Longrunn tried to fade into the shadows as much as possible. Silently praying that Rapieratce would simply walk by and not notice him at all, he held his breath but mentally cursed himself. Of course the colonel would not simply walk past! If he weren't one of the most observant and attentive hare on the mountain when it came to details such as this, Longrunn did not know what he was. And even if he did walk by, the absence of the key was most obviously going to spark suspicion like a bright blinking flare. Rapieratce was most definitely going to find him out one way or another tonight. 

Waiting as the seconds passed agonizingly slowly, Longrunn watched as a shadow emerged from the turn in the corridor, and the colonel came into view. Pressing as far back into the shadows as possible, Longrunn placed the key in a death grip as he inched slowly, bit by bit into the opposite direction as Rapieratce's dormitory. But just as he was about to take the turn and run, home free, a tired voice hit him from behind like a tidal wave. 

'Give me back the key, Sergeant.' 

_That's it. I am bally well dead._

Stepping out of the shadows cautiously, the sergeant walked forward towards the colonel. Feigning innocence, Longrunn decided to play the fool and evade the questioning as much as possible, feverishly praying he would get out of this mess with fur still on his back after the colonel was done with him. Grasping the key in a death grip, Longrunn put his paw behind his back and asked, 

'Key, colonel? What key? I have not seen any key.' 

Turning and staring intently at the sergeant with almost cloudy green eyes, which clearly displayed how stressed and frustrated he had been the past few days. Only now did Longrunn notice how much so did the colonel's step was not as light as it usually was, and his normally straight back was bent in weariness as if a heavy load were placed on him. His features were nearly hollow, and his voice held strain and a sense of tiredness. Rapieratce's long ears were folded back slightly instead of half tipped as when he was usually aloof and less burdened. There were marks on his shoulder from having his weapon strapped on for such long periods of time during training, clearly showing how strained he had been over the past few days. As durable as Rapieratce was, the past few days of shouting out orders and heading prolonged training sessions, along with the number of scraps he had been going through, both mentally and physically, were now taking their grievous toll on the hare. 

'Yes the bally flippin key. I know you have it the blinkin thing, sergeant. Do not make matters any more difficult as they already are.' 

Sheepishly removing his hand, the sergeant did not give up without a fight. 

'Sah... She won't last. You and I both know it.' 

Leaning against the wall and stretching his long frame against it, the colonel leaned against the support tiredly. Putting his head against the cold stone, Rapieratce answered, 

'Do you think I want to leave her down in that bally stinkin place, sergeant?' 

Keeping quiet, Longrunn did not answer. Rapieratce went on. 

'I never wanted to. But I had to. If I did not, the lady...' 

Rapieratce's voice was changing as well. He was so tired, he had almost lost his usual way of talking, half of his slang had faded away. Probably under the influence of the way that Daleria talked, but it was also to blame to the stress he was under. Longrunn quietly put in. 

'You can change that, sah. You can get her out.' 

Rapieratce shook his head. 

'I know I can. But I cannot. By Mossflower, if it weren't going in two directions, I would have got her out of there a blinkin long time ago. I would not even have bally well put her in there in the first place. But there is too much to loose either way.' 

Silently, the sergeant walked up and placed the key in the colonel's hand. 

'It is up to you, sah.' 

Rapieratce shut his eyes. 

'Why must it always be me? Just because I am the hare that gives out the blinkin orders. Just because I am the flippin highest ranking hare. But why?' 

Longrunn looked at the colonel again, pitying him. Shaking his head, Longrunn countered again. 

'Yet you will not let anybeast give you pity.' 

'Pity will not help in this sort of situation, sergeant.' 

'Help is something that anybeast needs and should accept. Pity is the starting point of help.' 

'Help? This matter is beyond help already, sergeant. The only bally thing that will help right now is probably Daleria. But I cannot move her away from her position.' 

'Stop denying that you cannot, Rapieratce. You know you can.' 

'I have the key, but I have not the blinkin right to do so.' 

'Sometimes you have to push you rights in order to do what is right.' 

'My blinkin rights cannot be pushed right now.' 

'Yes they can.' 

'Everybeast is telling me the bally same thing. Only that I cannot risk the life of Daleria.' 

'Every second you let her stay down there is endangering her life, sah.' 

'Maybe we should talk to her.' 

'Yes indeed. Maybe we should.' 

Forcing himself to stand upright, Rapieratce turned and moved towards the cells, Longrunn in his shadow. Silently trailing downwards, they passed the officers dorms, the recruits dorms, the kitchens then finally made it down the main hallway. Padding noiselessly down the stairs, they got to the cells undetected. 

Moving to where Daleria was kept, the colonel struck the lamp that was hanging on the wall, illuminating the cellars again in a dim light. Looking through the bars, however, both hares panicked at the sight that lay spread out before them. The sergeant was already rushing up the staircase. Rapieratce thought to himself while fumbling in his hurry to unlock the doors, jamming the key into the hole. 

_Not again! Not now, not her, not this same situation! Why her, for the sake of Mossflower, spare her from this!___

Flinging open the doors, Rapieratce gathered up the shaking and twitching hare captain in his paws for the third time in the past months. Another hallucination had struck, and at the worst possible time. Daleria's wrist was once again bent, the bandage having come loose and the wrist had twisted even more, which must have been hurt horribly. Taremin would be able to patch her up, no problem there, but in addition to that, Daleria had successfully rammed her head again, which would prove hard to get her out of the hallucination. Hoping once again for the hundredth time that Daleria would live through the blood loss she was going through, Rapieratce scrambled up the staircase in his hurry to the infirmary. 

The torment of Seppak worked past the barriers of land, and even physical boundaries could be broken. The cut that Daleria had attained on that night was poisoned. And it was too late to work it out of her bloodstream. The only thing they could do was wait for the hallucination poison to fade off at it own accord. Not deadly, but dangerous in its own way. It had all been planned. Daleria would not live, one way or another. The only cure was in Seppak's hands, and virtually impossible to attain without attempting suicide, plunging into such danger. Seppak the Black was striking with deadly force. 


	20. Life

::Life:: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours either. :P 

* 

Rapieratce had barely slept. If he had, he did not think he did for more than an hour. He was waiting in the infirmary, hoping dearly that Daleria would wake up from her slumber. The hallucinations had seemed to stop, so had the twitching, but the hare captain had not reawakened yet. It was getting him severely worried. It was almost dawn already, and the colonel knew that he was going to have to report to Consellariel soon. Taremin had woken up, but no other beast had stirred. He and Longrunn had decided to keep the matter as quiet as possible. Everything was already overly sensitive, and matters were going overboard. Instead, Rapieratce and the sergeant had settled for waiting in the infirmary for Daleria to waken, which seemed as if it were not going to happen any time in the near future. 

Getting up, tired as he was, Rapieratce left the sergeant on his own and made his way to the badger lady's quarters on the fourth floor, dreading the conversation that was to come. All around him, everybeast on the mountain was reawakening in anticipation, as the vermin were only one, single day away from the mountain. Everybeast was arming up, but Rapieratce was starting to doubt if he would even be able to lift his rapier that day, so tired was he. Shutting his eyes for a split second, he forced himself to walk faster. The days were getting agonizingly long and tiring of late, to no surprise. There was a limit as to how long the colonel was going to survive, and he was already being worn down under the load that had been placed on his back. Just as he was on the second floor, his conscience came back full force. The annoying chatter at the back of his mind was starting to feel like some sort of a plague following him wherever he went, and Rapieratce had to stop himself from groaning out loud in frustration. 

_What now, for crying out loud?!___

_I toooolllddddd you to get her out before.___

_I thought this bally matter was blinkin behind me now?___

_Not a chance, 'Atce. Did you really think that your own conscience would let you off that easily?___

_I think I should have known better.___

_Of course you should have.___

_Leave me alone!___

_Not one chance. You need to understand.___

_I already do.___

_In a way, yes, but you are seeing things through your militaristic point of view right now, 'Atce. What ever happened to your compassion?___

_You should know. You're the bally blinkin conscience here, not me.___

_You are the hare here, not me.___

_Argh. Compassion? I suppose it flew out the window the same time that Consellariel's did.___

_Consellariel. The root of the problem here, no?___

_In a strange, odd blinkingly confusing bally way, yes.___

_Consellariel is under worse conditions than you, and you know it, 'Atce.___

_I suppose I do.___

_You are not showing it. You should help her.___

_The badger lady? Accept help? That would be the flippin day.___

_Do not try and predict others, 'Atce. Consellariel needs some right about now.___

_Pride will not let any blinkin help through right now.___

_Isn't that more on your own side?___

_What do you mean?___

_Pride, 'Atce, pride. You are letting it get in the way as well.___

_Do not go there.___

_There you go again. Denying the facts. Face it, 'Atce, eat the pride.___

Thankfully, Rapieratce made it to Consellariel's quarters just in time to make his annoying conscience go 'pop' and disappear into sweet oblivion, or wherever disturbing voices in one's head temporarily disappear to. Knocking loudly, he was answered with a quiet 'enter', then strode in silently, coming to attention in front of Consellariel. The badger lady raised an eyebrow at him from her sitting position at her table and asked, 

'At ease, colonel. What brings you here so early in the morning?' 

'The captain, marm.' 

'I thought we had gone over this matter, colonel?' 

'Not that, marm. She got another bally hallucination attack last night.' 

Immediately listening intently, Consellariel sat there hearing the colonel out as he went on a full scale explanation on what happened last night, conveniently leaving out the parts about the key, simply stating that Longrunn had coincidentally been awake at the same time as he, and giving a shady cover up on why he was even there in the first place. Finally finishing, the badger lady then questioned him again. 

'Where is she now?' 

'In the infirmary with the sergeant, marm.' 

'Very well, dismissed. Get the rest of her patrol informed. I will come down in a while.' 

Giving a quick salute, Rapieratce swirled around and headed for the door, wearily heading to the second and first floor dorms to break the bad news to Daleria's patrol, who were probably getting sick at the amount of injuries that their patrol leader was getting. Moving quickly, Rapieratce managed to take a quick peep out of one of the sentry windows. What he saw nearly froze his blood. The first signs of the vermin were breaking in the horizon like a black wave. 

_Those scum have very, very bad timing.___

_I should say so.___

_For my blinkin conscience, you are bally well annoyingly irritating, even by my standards.___

_I am your conscience, so live with it, 'Atce.___

Nearly panicking at the prospect of the vermin breaking onto Salamandastron earlier than proposed, Rapieratce quickly issued orders for double sentry, asked for word to be sent around the mountain informing of the vermin's current position and then scuttled to hurriedly inform the rest of Daleria's patrol, eager to head back to the infirmary, in order to make sure that if Daleria had awoken that she was not going to take a step out the mountain. He might not be going to throw her into the cellars again, but he was _not_ going to let her risk her life by trying to run away again. Gritting his teeth in determination, Rapieratce tried pushing his weariness away, and tried to go about his duties as steadfast as he could.   
  
__   
__


	21. Contemplation

::Contemplation:: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Get the point? 

A/N: Hopefully this chapter is actually going somewhere.... Hopefully.   


* 

Rapieratce half walked, half ran to the infirmary, barging in just in time to see Daleria wake up with a major headache and a lot of groaning. The hare captain was trying to sit up straight, but was being pushed back into the bed by a sergeant that looked severely irritated. It was quite a comical scene, Longrunn trying to push Daleria back into bed in the midst of a couple of flying white sheets and a lot of insulting refusals on Daleria's part. The sergeant was still desperately trying to reason with the hare captain that she was still injured when Rapieratce walked up, coughed, and tapped him on the shoulder. Both hares froze at the sight of the colonel. Daleria fell limp back into her bed, crossing her arms and turning her head away from him, whereas the sergeant was a little bit more, _respectful_, and stood up to take his leave after Rapieratce signalled for him to leave the infirmary. It was not that he wanted to, but Rapieratce was still the _colonel_, so there was nothing he could do but leave the odd silence of the infirmary behind. 

Dragging out a chair and seating himself down, leaning back and crossing his arms as well, the colonel locked eyes with the captain, both hares trying to figure out what the other was thinking. From Rapieratce's point of view, it was clear to see that rebellion was shining like a bright beacon in Daleria's raven eyes, and he caught a fiery glint of hate spark out of nowhere, though not surprisingly. Resentment was seething off the captain like warmth off the sun, and anybeast could practically _feel_ it flowing off her. From Daleria's point of view, Rapieratce was only making things even _more_ irritating by looking at her that way. No matter how hard she tried, it seemed as if the colonel's green eyes were some kind of twin infinite pools of dark emerald that were simply impossible to read. Trying to read what went on in his head was like trying to read invisible ink. Annoyingly difficult unless you knew how. There did not seem to be a way to understand his eyes, though. All you saw were impassive green orbs looking straight back at you. One could tell so much, yet so little from them. Trying to scrutinize whatever she saw, Daleria detected an obvious hint of weariness and tire. That was most definitely not a good sign. Rapieratce? Tired? And _showing it?_ That was something that Daleria had most definitely _not_ seen ever before. No matter how fatigued the colonel had been, Daleria had never, ever, ever seen him show it. Was he _that_ tired? The first hints of her conscience started talking as she thought to herself.  
  
  
_Make it known to yourself that he's probably been awake for too long, Daleria. Think how much sleep could he possibly have got in the past few nights, after all this had happened?___

_He threw me into the cells without second thought. Why wouldn't he have got sleep?___

_Do you actually believe it when you think that Rapieratce of all hares would throw a beast into a cell and walk out without feeling bad about it? Look at him, Daleria!___

_He. Threw. Me. In. End. Story.___

_No, it is not. Who do you think got you here? You flew?___

_Of course not!___

_It was the colonel, you fool!___

_Was it, now?___

_He has been strained for longer than you think, Daleria. A life of a colonel is not as free and easy as your own.___

_My own is not the most free and easy life I have ever encountered.___

_Self pity never got anybeast anywhere.___

_You have to admit that it is true.___

_Maybe so, but you still have to see things through his point of view. Life has not been easy for him either.___

Before Daleria could continue her own contemplation, Rapieratce's voice cut a path through her thoughts, startling her out of her reverie with his voice. 

'The vermin hordes have been spotted on the horizon.' 

_WHAT?___

Immediately, Daleria made a move to stand, but Rapieratce put up a paw, and his voice was grim and level, the tone alone making her stop and listen to what he was going to say. Daleria had never seen this side of Rapieratce before, and she did not know if it surprised or alarmed her, maybe both. Daleria was amazed on how much he had changed in such as short period of time. 

'You are not going anywhere, captain. The risk is too bally well great for you.' 

Gritting her teeth half out of irritation and half out of outright frustration and anger, Daleria narrowed her eyes and retorted back, 

'Risk has never stopped me, _sah_.' 

The way she address Rapieratce was like an insult, which only proved in worsening their situation. Rapieratce tensed considerably, and heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples and trying to destress as much as possible. It seemed as if he was taking this quarrel with the stubborn captain in front of him quite badly this time around. Still trying to retain his calm composure, he responded as evenly as he possibly could.__

'If you are going anywhere, _captain_, I am going to follow you.' 

Daleria nearly fell off the bed when she heard what he said, part of her refusing to believe that the colonel had even said it in the first place. Looking at him in shock, she asked, 

'_What_ did you say, colonel? Follow me? What on Mossflower do you mean?' 

Still staring at her evenly, Rapieratce went on in the same, annoyingly even tone and voice. 

'You know what I mean, captain. I am following you if you even take a single blinkin step out of this mountain. You are not going bally well anywhere without me now. Orders as I have been given. Not directly as such, but it still applies. So learn to live with it, m'gel.' 


	22. Funny the way Life works

::Funny How Life Works:: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. So bite me. 

A/N: Ok, so if this chapter is kinda screwy, don't blame me. I just rammed my right ear against a wooden blackboard and I have a cut on the lobe, along with the whole ear red. Along with the package came a ram to the right side of my head, so now there is some blue black on the side of my head. Don't know if it affected my brain or my writing, but it did not affect my netball, so I suppose I'll live. Go netball! (DIE SILEI DIE! Kidding... Who the heck would kill the world's best GD?!) 

* 

If there was one thing that could describe Daleria's expression right then, it would only take four words. Totally, crazily, madly hilarious. If it could, her jaw would have fallen down ten meters under. She was staring in shock at Rapieratce, who could not help but chuckle at the highly... _Amusing_ look that had been imprinted on her face. Sitting back totally at ease, arms folded and eyebrow quirked, he watched amused as Daleria began to try to speak out loud, only resulting in a few spluttering noises as she looked at Rapieratce hysterically as if he was insane, which was partially true. If not for self control, Rapieratce would have been rolling on the floor in laughter. The colonel had, never, ever seen such as half enraged half disbelieving part of the hare captain, and he found it extremely comical, as the look on his face clearly stated, which only helped in infuriating Daleria up another notch. Rapieratce swore that if he did not laugh he was going to turn purple right then. Finally, after a few moments of rather amusing silence, Daleria managed to get a legible word out of her agape mouth, still staring at the colonel as if he were mad. Rapieratce was looking relaxed for the first time in a long while, though. 

'_WHAT?'___

Chuckling slightly, which was starting to drive Daleria up the wall, the colonel went on to try to further infuriate her by replying in a increasingly annoying steady tone. 

'I know that you bally well heard me, captain. I am going to follow you. Surely you understand the meaning of that?' 

Daleria had to restrain the urge to stand up and strangle Rapieratce's still smiling face off his neck. Struggling to sit up, she shot back. 

'Of course I do, colonel. And yes, I do understand that you are going to follow me. But why on Mossflower?' 

This only seemed to amuse Rapieratce even more, for some odd reason. He seemed to think it very funny that he and Daleria were on such casual terms that she was going to the point of trying to attempt murder on him. Laughing softly, he sat back and simply looked at her, not even attempting to answer her question, which was starting to really, really annoy her. Really. After watching her for another few moments in silent laughter, he went on. 

'So are you bally well simply going to sit there and gape at me, captain? And do you think you could ask the sergeant to stop hiding behind the infirmary door and come out along with the rest of your patrol?' 

Daleria's train of sight shot from the colonel to Longrunn, who had emerged from behind the infirmary door and was staring at the colonel's back, as stunned as Daleria was that he even knew that he was there. The rest of her patrol sheepishly revealed themselves one by one, and Rapieratce had to resist the urge to simply howl with laughter. The situation to him was very amusing, it seemed. Not to Daleria, though. She looked ready to throttle the first beast that came into attacking range once she got out of the massive tangle of white sheets that were currently the only restraint from her and the chuckling colonel, who was, according to her, in serious trouble once she was out of there. Daleria was formulating a plan on cornering him and throttling him in some dark corner where nobeast would notice. Longrunn was still standing there, not knowing where to go from there, simply looking from Daleria to the colonel and back again. The colonel went on to irritate them even more by asking in a annoyingly smooth voice, 

'Have all of you chaps lost your voices?' 

Giving up on speaking, Longrunn had decided to cover up by going off to drag a few chairs over, leaving Daleria and the rest of her patrol at the colonel's mercy. Fleetpaw was shaking her head in confusion, while Lieutenant Dallaw was trying himself not to laugh out loud at both his commanding officers actions, and stood aside to avoid falling into the death list of Daleria's. Rapieratce spoke again. 

'So, are you going to be bringing this lot along with you?' 

Rapieratce tilted his head to the group that was still standing behind him. Daleria managed to get out something that sounded relatively like "Surely he has gone mad" or something in that manner before properly raising her voice and answering. 

'I suppose that I have no choice now, do I, colonel?' 

Shaking his head, Rapieratce was still desperately trying to contain his laughter, which was threatening to boil over right then. 

'No, I do not suppose you do. So when will you be leaving?' 

'What makes you even sure that I will be, sah?' 

At this, Rapieratce could hold in back no more, and laughed out loud, though quietly as not to disturb the others in the infirmary. Shaking in silent laughter at the captains indignant voice in the background that seemed to be objecting to him laughing, Rapieratce took quite some time to compose himself before putting in, 

'You? Not leave the mountain at a blinkin time like this? Surely you joke, captain? If I know you, you would not stay in this mountain unless we chain you to it, as recent events have clearly shown.' 

Trembling in laughter, the colonel had to choke back a few more bouts of laughter before finally managing to fully compose himself enough to listen to Daleria. 

'I suppose that you are right, sah, but is there really a need to burst out laughing?' 

'No, I suppose that there is not. But this situation is way to funny to pass without laughter.' 

'I do not find it very amusing, sah.' 

'Do you, know?' 

Daleria was once again restraining herself from going there and chopping his head clean off. 

'No, I do not. I suppose, then, that I will be leaving as soon as those filthy foxes come close enough, if I manage to get past you and Consellariel.' 

Feigning comical innocence, Rapieratce pointed to himself. 

'Me, captain? Why would _I_ stop you?' 

'Stop trying to be funny, 'Atce, you are only helping in increasing the urge for me to murder you.' 

'I am sure that you shall be able to manage that, captain.' 

'When I get my hands on you...' 

'I feel scared, captain, very much so.' 

Daleria really, really wanted to chuck him off the mountain right then. Instead, she settled for asking him even more questions. 

'You will not be stopping me, then?' 

'Stopping you? I am joining you m'gel.' 

'The lady will not be happy.' 

'I know.' 

'She will stop me, if nobeast else will.' 

'We will just have to bally well not let her, then.'   
  



	23. Strange the way some minds work

::Funny The Way Some Minds Work:: 

Disclaimer: Notminenotminenotminenotminenotmine. 

A/N: This is crazy. But I am crazy. So live with it. Have a happy life. 

* 

Sinking backwards into her pillow in silent disbelief, Daleria looked up into the green eyes of the colonel, and saw in shock that he was completely serious. There was no laughter in them, and anybeast could tell that he meant what he said. It was also as if the rest of the room had simply frozen completely. Nobeast was moving, and the rest of Daleria's patrol had turned and were all staring at Rapieratce with their mouths agape. 

_This is not the Rapieratce I know. He would never, ever, not in Mossflower ever say what I think he just said.___

All further disbelieving thoughts, however, were quickly put off by a sentence from his mouth that made her blood freeze. 

'Marm? So you are here. I had hoped it would not end this way.' 

_MARM? What on Mossflower? Consellariel? SHE is here? But! He cannot be serious!___

From out of the door, the massive frame of the badger lady could be seen entering the infirmary. Everything and everybeast really did freeze this time, and all the hares jumped to attention, aside from the captive Daleria. All, that is, except for Rapieratce, who instead got up slowly. Very slowly, as if contemplating something. It looked as if he was forcing himself out of the chair, pushing himself up with the chair's support. He kept his face deceptively calm to the untrained eye, but Daleria could clearly see strain and stress behind the mask that he was putting on. She had known him long enough, all right. But not long enough to anticipate what he was going to do next. To be truthful, nobeast in history could have foreseen what he would have done next, save for Consellariel, probably, who was also looking extremely grim. 

The badger lady signalled first for everybeast to resume their normal activities, then got a chair from Longrunn, who was still acting usher, and slowly sat down, on the opposite end of the bed, so that she was directly facing Rapieratce. Somehow, Daleria felt as if she was just about to be squashed smack dab in the middle of a extremely tense argument of some sort, no matter how rare it was for the two on either side of her to quarrel. However, the electricity between the two was clearly depicting the calm before the storm, and something very, very big was brewing. Daleria felt it, and fear, for no reason, coursed through her veins, and she suddenly sensed dread settling over her. Her pulse quickened, be it for an unknown reason, and she kept darting anxious glances between the two. Something was most definitely not right. 

The badger lady's eyes were hard that day, a far call from the usual softness that usually accompanied her brown eyes. Her brow was slightly furrowed, and on her face was graveness that was stone cold. Consellariel was unusually tense, even in this kind of situation, and she looked very frustrated that day. Not a good sign. Rapieratce on the other hand, kept his look of calm about him, as he usually did, but if one looked deep enough into his green depths, there was unrest and turmoil blended in with a whirl of other unidentifiable emotions that seemed to be straining him greatly. He looked ready to announce something huge or something along that manner, and Daleria could feel that he was struggling with himself for self control. One way or another, Daleria felt very trapped and very small in the middle of the two most important figures in the entire mountain. Swallowing, she waited for what was to come. 

* 

[Quick switch to Rapieratce's point of view] 

_Are you sure, 'Atce?___

_Why wouldn't I be?___

_This is insane. No single Long Patrol hare in history has ever even thought of doing what you are about to do.___

_I know. I do not have very much to regret, however. I cannot tear myself between duty and self conscience any longer. Something has to be done, even be it at personal sacrifice.___

_This is a pretty big personal sacrifice here, 'Atce, even by your standards.___

_My standards do not rank very high.___

_Yes they do. You would have never got as high up as you have if they weren't.___

_If they were, I would not be in the position I am in right now.___

[Back to Third Person point of view] 

Rapieratce looked intently at Consellariel for a few moments, and the two simply sat there for a few moments before he finally broke the silence. 

'Marm. You know what is bally well already going on.' 

Consellariel looked slightly startled that he had reacted as soon as he did. If he was going to do what she thought he was going to do, the badger lady would have thought that he would have drawn it out more. Much more. Concealing it, though, she went on with a answer. 

'I do, though at first I did not want to believe that it was for real.' 

'The flippin' evidence is already overwhelming, marm.' 

'Very much so, Rapieratce. You and I both know that this will not end up as a happy ending.' 

'Nothing really ever does, marm.' 

Daleria was now officially confused. Ending? What ending? 

_What on Mossflower is that crazy colonel talking about?___

Consellariel went on, unfazed at Rapieratce's frank commentary. 

'No, it does not, does it? But this ending is unlike most others in itself already.' 

'Sometimes, endings do not bally well go the blinkin way that you would rather them to, marm.' 

'Even by that, this is absurd.' 

'No, marm. I do not think of it that way, at least.' 

Consellariel stared again, the silence going on for another few uncomfortable moments. Daleria swore that one of the two would eventually simply get up and maul the other, at the rate that they were going. Finally, the lady moved on. 

'You have greatly changed these few seasons, Rapieratce. I barely know you anymore.' 

'I barely know myself anymore, marm.' 

'What do you mean?' 

'Recent events have already held their positions in my life, marm. Things change, with or against our wills.' 

'But everybeast has control over what they become.' 

'Sometimes a beast must end up doing something... Off the beaten track to save something else.' 

'She cannot leave without it, then?' 

'She could not even survive, marm. You already know that.' 

'So you decided that since you knew that I would never accept your... Proposal... that it would boil down to this?' 

'Yes, marm.' 

'So this is your decision? You know that if you do this that when you return, if you ever do, that I will not simply just accept you to your former position?' 

'I fully know that, marm.' 

'You are willing to sacrifice that?' 

'It is better than sacrificing another beast's life.' 

Consellariel shook her head sadly at him. 

'Even if you do manage to get yourself out of it, you know that you will be starting at the bottom, unless somebeast manages to somehow sway my decision?' 

'You decision is not easily swayed, marm.' 

'And yet you still want to?' 

'Yes.' 

'Working from the bottom is never easy, Rapieratce.' 

'It never was.' 

'You should know, then?' 

'I got where I was through it.' 

'And you are willing to do it all over again from scratch?' 

'If it saves the situation, yes.' 

'It would be sad to lose a hare like yourself.' 

'It must be done.' 

Nodding to the badger lady, Rapieratce got up shortly. The lady did not move. No other beast had caught on to what they were saying. None, that is, save for Longrunn. The sergeant immediately moved by and blocked the passage out the infirmary from Rapieratce. In a hushed but fierce voice, he muttered to the colonel. 

'You cannot be serious, sah! Nobeast has ever done something this insane!' 

'Move, sergeant.' 

'You know that I would not let you, sah.' 

Sighing, Rapieratce had to force the stubborn Longrunn away from the door. Daleria looked extremely confused, while Longrunn could only watch in distress as Rapieratce walked to his dormitory. The colonel reappeared soon enough, carrying something long and slim. Daleria gasped when she saw it. 

_He is not!___

Carrying his sheath, Rapieratce walked up to Consellariel and laid it onto her paw. Daleria could not keep quiet any longer. 

''Atce! What on Mossflower are you doing?' 

Paying her no heed, Rapieratce looked up at Consellariel. 

'Would it be possible for me to reclaim it if I manage to make it back, marm?' 

Looking at him, she answered. 

'I cannot promise you anything, Rapieratce.' 

The colonel looked torn. Turning silently, he looked down at Daleria, quietly muttering to her. 

'You cannot battle, not while you are in this condition. I am going to try to attain the cure. I cannot promise you anything. I am no longer your commanding officer, Dale. I had to do it. I could not leave if I did not. If I ever even possibly return, maybe I would be able to work my way up, but I do not know. It is highly impossible.' 

Daleria paled. 

'You cannot survive weaponless! You have had that rapier with you... Longer than I care to even remember! That thing is probably older than me!' 

Sighing, he shook his head grimly. 

'It is, m'gel. I have a spare, one not as strong and not badger forged, something my old family gave to me. I will survive one way or another. You cannot help me any more, Dale. I am not one of the Long Patrol, not now at any rate. If I live, I will rejoin, but until then, I am simply a sole hare that is trying to help you out. No other beast can do it, Daleria.' 

'But...!' 

Shaking his head one last time, Rapieratce turned and walked out of the infirmary, and out of Salamandastron. 


	24. He can't just leave, can he?

::He Can't Just Leave. Can he?:: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

* 

Rapieratce walked out of the infirmary with slumped shoulders and walked slowly up to his dormitory to clear it out. Hastily avoiding any hare that came his way, he strode dejectedly over to his dormitory. Almost running, he entered his room and looked sadly around. 

_This may be the last time I'll be looking at this place..._

Throwing his stuff into a box and shoving it into the spare closet so as not to clutter up the next colonel's place in the room, he cleared all his belongings before taking out a long slim box. Dusting it off, Rapieratce withdrew an old rapier of his, his first. It was given to him, too long ago for him to remember. The sheath was barely even worn, he had not used it very much as he had trained with his given rapier from the beginning. The blade was not as keen, but still valid. Silently strapping it on, he closed the case and set it into the spare closet with the rest of his things, hoping that he would live to reclaim the stuff. Packing a haversack, but not really paying very much attention to what he was throwing in, he absent mindedly thought back to what Consellariel had said about his rapier. 

_I cannot promise you anything._

What did that mean? Wistfully, Rapieratce was dearly hoping that she would keep it from anybeast else. He had had the blade... for so long. Way back when he was only a regular hare, not even a galloper, he had that thing strapped onto his back. His old blade felt unnatural to him compared to the familiar sensation of the other sheath that he once had. Sighing, he knew that he could do nothing. Slinging the pack over his back, he walked out and closed the door softly, looking at it one last time before turning and walking away. 

_I will see this place again. I will see this place again. I will see this place again. Repeat._

_You know that you may not, 'Atce. The odds are against you._

_It does not mean that it is impossible._

_It comes close._

Rapieratce realized that he was approaching the infirmary only when he heard the sounds of heated quarrelling between what sounded like Consellariel and Daleria. 

_This is most definitely not good._

From what he could hear, the conversation was going along the lines of: 

_Marm! You can't just let him leave like that! He won't survive out there! Not alone!_

_It was his choice, captain._

_It does not give him leave to simple walk away and practically kill himself!_

The ex-colonel cringed and thought to himself, 

_Speak for yourself, Dale. I had to stop you from doing that more than a few times._

The argument went on, 

_I cannot help what he thinks!_

_You could have stopped him as you stopped me!_

_He chose it himself! I had no right in saying no!_

_YES YOU DID! You told it to me yourself so long ago!_

_That was a different matter, Daleria!_

_No it is not! All the matters are because of ME and all the matters involve somebeast being endangered because of ME!_

_It does not matter!_

_Yes it does! Do you not see that he WILL NOT SURVIVE?! You are allowing him to go on a suicide mission?_

_I am not sending him on anything! He is no longer of the Long Patrol and I HAVE no control over what he does!_

Rapieratce risked a look into the infirmary. It looked like Daleria had finally managed to escape the grasps of the white sheets, and she was burning up. Standing directly in front of the standing badger lady, both were shouting at each other in rage. The young captain was practically sneering at Consellariel. 

_You are afraid to admit it, then, marm? That he is never truly gone? Even though he left, it does not mean he is gone. Not from us._

_He is gone captain. That is all!_

_You are a fool to believe that, marm._

It was not going well. Never before had there been such a direct argument against a badger lady from a hare. 

_He left of his own will. You see this a proof._

Consellariel lifted up his rapier. Rapieratce cringed at the sight of it. 

_THAT! Marm, you could have at least left him a weapon!_

_You heard him, Daleria. His has another._

_Do not be obstinate, marm! That rapier has been in his use and possession longer than I have been alive! The one he now wields is probably damaged or blunt!_

_That is his problem, captain._

Rapieratce cringed again. Daleria looked ready to explode by then. What she did next was probably the most daring thing any hare in the Long Patrol had ever done in the face of a badger lord or lady. Reaching up, she snatched his rapier out of Consellariel's paws. 

_This,_

She snarled, menacingly, 

_is going back to its rightful owner._

Consellariel was too shocked to do anything. In fact, every otherbeast was also stunned at the captain's actions. Before anyone could do anything, she ran out of the door, only to be stopped by Rapieratce. 

'Rapieratce!' 

She held out the rapier, but slowly, Rapieratce shook his head. To be truthful, every part of him wanted to take the rapier and flee, but he knew better than to do that. Daleria looked at him as if he was crazy. Firmly forcing her to turn around, he marched he straight back into the infirmary and handed the rapier back to Consellariel. It took every bit of effort to let it go. Refusing to look the badger lady in the eye, he quickly turned and began to walk away. He was stopped by a number of hares whom had all gathered in the doorway. In the lead was Remora. 

'What on Mossflower are you doing, sah?' 

Rapieratce winced at the title. Still refusing to look anybeast in the eye, he started to push his way through the crowd, but was instantly held back. Turning his head away, he tried again, only to be blocked again. Remora asked again. 

'Where are you going, sah? And why-' 

Rapieratce winced again and held up his paw to stop her. Softly, he said. 

'Please, don't call me that. Just move away.' 

Remora looked extremely shocked. The brigadier stared at him, as said, 

'What? Don't call you what, sah?' 

Wincing at the title again, he said still staring at the floor and refusing to look up. 

'That. Don't call me sah. Just, please, just move.' 

Remora was by then completely stunned. Stubbornly refusing to move away, she only pushed him further back into the infirmary. 

'So what I heard was true? That you are leaving?' 

Rapieratce just stood there, completely silent and unable to answer. Consellariel decided to add in. 

'Do not act that way, Rapieratce. It is not as if you are doing anything wrong.' 

Softly he replied. 

'Not doing anything wrong, marm? Look at me. I am not exactly the best example of a Long Patrol hare at the moment. By Mossflower, I am not even a Long Patrol hare at the moment.' 

A collective gasp came up from those at the door, and a buzzing of chatter went up. All of them did not want him to leave. Most had refused to believe the rumours alone, therefore deciding not to come up to the infirmary at all. 

'Do not be imbicilic, sah.' 

'I already told you, Brigadier, to stop calling me that.' 

'I do not think anybeast will listen.' 

Rapieratce just looked away. 

'Just let me leave.' 

Standing to take his leave, he was again stopped, this time by Daleria, who had once again snatched away the rapier from the inattentive Consellariel. She thrust the leather sheath with the rapier into his paws. 

'Take it, 'Atce. You know that you want to take it.' 

Looking sadly up at her, he shook his head. 

'I could not take it even if I wanted to. You know that I cannot.' 

Turning dejectedly, he forced himself again to place the rapier back into Consellariel's paws. But she did not accept it. 


	25. Surrounded

::Surrounded:: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

* 

Consellariel did not accept the rapier, but simply settled for silently watching him, arms crossed and quiet. The ex-colonel could not tell if she was angry, amused or simply doing that to infuriate him. Daleria was watching him in stunned silence, and she looked somehow offended. Remora was still glaring at him in disbelief and Longrunn was wearing a look on his face that clearly read "I told you not to do that". Rapieratce was surrounded on all sides, standing there struck dumb holding his old rapier not knowing what to do at all. Remora behind him, Daleria on one side, Longrunn on the other and Consellariel in front of him, he could not escape from them. Furthermore, the entrance was blocked by a horde of hares that was heatedly arguing over him leaving. There was no way he was getting out of this with a clean sheet. 

_No escape. Oh, by Mossflower, how did I get myself into this bally mess?___

Looking at Daleria and pleading with his eyes, he implored her to move. She looked back at him with a look that clearly meant "You got yourself into this. Don't look at me". Turning his head to Remora, the brigadier was looking at him, arms crossed and waiting for an explanation. No help there either. Consellariel was ruled out, and Longrunn was not going to move even if Rapieratce tried to force him. He was stuck. As a last resort, he looked up at Consellariel, raised an eyebrow and asked, 

'Marm?' 

Consellariel looked down at him grimly. Rapieratce shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. 

'Can I go now?' 

Rapieratce felt like jumping off the mountain, hiding beneath a rock, anything to save him from the situation. Desperately hoping that Consellariel would only discuss petty matters and let him self, he formulated as many excuses as possible that would get him out of the predicament that he was in, he looked at everybeast around him. Trying to ignore the fact that he was cornered and the centre of attention, he waited for an answer. 

'Sit.' 

Swallowing, he shouldered past two of the hares and sat down on a nearby waiting chair while the other three got their own. 

_Save me now. No, kill me now.___

Dearly hoping that he would get out of this affair alive, he waited out the agonizing moments and piercing glares from all four of them. Only training in keeping a straight face saved him. Silently thanking his ability to cover up his emotions relatively well, he cocked his eyebrow again and tried to act as nonchalant as possible. Finally, the badger lady spoke up, to his intense relief. 

'I am beginning to have misgivings on allowing you to leave the service, Rapieratce.' 

Stunned, the ex-colonel nearly spluttered out an answer to that question. 

'_What?_' 

Daleria was starting to enjoy the situation. It was not very common, catching Rapieratce off his guard and finding him loosing his usual composure. Sitting back comfortably in her chair, she watched as the play unfolded before her eyes. She was really starting to enjoy the dilemma Rapieratce had just been placed in. 

'You heard me very well, Rapieratce. I am not sure as to whether or not to retract your request. I have had a... discussion with ah, a _certain_ hare, and your _idea_ may not be a very good one.' 

'You already pointed that out earlier, marm. Why are you stopping me now?' 

Consellariel looked directly at him again, her eyes boring deep into his. Longrunn watched grimly from the sidelines, and Remora was patiently waiting the outcome of the situation. Daleria was obviously trying to contain her amusement over the matter. Rapieratce now knew how she felt when _he_ was doing the same thing to her. 

'You cannot do this alone.' 

'I have survived this long already, marm.' 

Sighing experatedly, she looked at him, clearly telling him not to make life difficult for her. Clearing her throat, she went on, 

'You cannot survive through this alone. You know it.' 

'If I do not do it, and if I cannot make it, nobeast will, marm. Force will not work in this situation.' 

'It may not, but one beast will not get you anywhere either.' 

'Why on Mossflower are you trying to imply, marm?' 

Sighing in frustration from his left side, Remora said, 

'What she means, sah,' 

Rapieratce flinched at the title, but the brigadier pretended not to notice him. 

'Is that you need some help, albeit only a little...' 

'Marm?' 

Nodding her head solemnly, she signalled her agreement with the brigadier. 

_Oh, the badger lady is not thinking what I think she is thinking...___

'In that case, Rapieratce, I might just be withdrawing your request for leaving the Long Patrol.' 

A soft cheer came from the door. Rapieratce felt himself burning up. Remora was grinning, and Daleria was nearly acting jumpy. Mentally groaning, he thought, 

_Here we go again..._


	26. Here we go again

::Here we go again:: 

Disclaimer: You know it, so don't ask it. Bite me. 

* 

Rapieratce simply looked at Consellariel, asking through eye contact whether she was serious. It looked as if she was. Daleria's argument must have had great effect this time to change the badger lady's mind so easily. With no way of saying no, he simply stood there in silence. But groaning mentally, Rapieratce thought to himself. 

_Argh. They just had to do this to me, didn't they? Why on Mossflower do they do this for? Is tormenting ex-colonels their favourite pastime? For Daleria for one it most probably is. Same should go for that confounded brigadier. I never knew Remora could be so annoyingly stubborn. Longrunn should learn to let go one of these days._

_They seem to like doing that, 'Atce. Well, I like to, if nobeast does._

If groaning mentally had volume, Rapieratce would have groaned four times louder than before. It looked like his conscience had decided to pay him a friendly visit that day. 

_I thought we had parted ways already._

_Not a chance._

Sighing, Rapieratce nodded, and an all out applause broke out from the door. Rapieratce swore he was going to blush. Daleria was acting hardly like a captain right then, and Remora had a look on her face that badly needed to be wiped off, in his opinion. Longrunn, at least was keeping his face straight. Consellariel had placed the rapier back in his hands, and finally the four let him leave.   
The minute he had managed to get past the crowd outside the door, which resulted in much pushing and shoving, he ran all the way up to his dormitory. Repacking most of his stuff and gladly throwing his pack back into the storage cupboard, he threw his old rapier off in relief. 

Sitting down on the bed and lying back, the hare took a moment to gather his wits about him and analyse the situation properly. Though not exactly happy that Consellariel was going to risk more than one hare in the mission, he was still greatly relieved that at least one matter was off his back. Startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, he quickly jumped back up and answered. 

'Who is it?' 

The door slid open slightly and a head poked its way through, 

'Sah?' 

'Ridgefur?' 

Ridgefur was one of the sentries, and if Rapieratce was not mistaken, was the sentry for the current shift at the moment. Motioning for him to come in, the colonel asked, 

'What is it?' 

The sentry slipped in and stood to attention, as was regulation with those not as _acquainted_ with the colonel as some _others_. Waving the sentry to ease, the colonel raised an eyebrow and signalled for him to continue. 

'Sah, there has been a delay with the vermin. One of the patrols managed to find out that they had been pulled back because of some injury or another. To the hostages or not I do not know.' 

_Not good. Hopefully nothing has happened to those five._

Not showing his anxiety, the colonel asked again. 

'Anything else?' 

Nodding his head, Ridgefur continued, 

'Lady Consellariel wishes to see you in the forge along with the brigadier, sergeant Longrunn and captain Daleria, sah.' 

Nodding, Rapieratce dismissed Ridgefur, who turned and walked away. Pondering on why Consellariel would want him up in the forge he walked towards the staircase leading up, meeting Daleria there by chance. Nearly groaning out loud, Rapieratce had the urge to turn and walk away there and then until she disappeared, but too late. The captain had already spotted him and would no doubt be teasing him to no end. Pay back was not the nicest affair when it came to Daleria. She was already grinning. 

_Save me now._

Hoping that the captain would let him off easy, Rapieratce knew, however, that Daleria would do anything but let the matter rest. 

'So, Rapieratce, looks like you are not going anywhere now.' 

'Let the matter rest, captain, please.' 

'Acting uptight and righteous so quickly already?' 

'Don't do this to me, Dale.' 

'Revenge is sweet, sah.' 

Rapieratce was practically itching to say _This is one of the times when I would gladly kill you, captain, _but shut his mouth and walked ahead. Daleria was only too happy to catch up. 

'What does the lady want us for?' 

'I do not know, m'gel.' 

'You should lighten up, 'Atce.' 

'Lighten up, captain?' 

'Take a break, sah, you look like you need one.' 

_Not that I can afford one at this time._

They had made it to the fourth floor by then, and found that Remora and Longrunn were only just ahead of them. Quickening their pace to catch up with the sergeant and the brigadier, the four made their way to the door. Daleria had decided that she had had enough fun in teasing the colonel and finally let the matter rest, deciding instead to discuss random matters that Longrunn and Remora had brought up. The colonel kept silent in thought, as he usually did. They all arrived at the huge forge door simultaneously. Rapieratce knocked softly. Consellariel's voice responded, telling them to enter. Moving themselves into the massive forge and standing to immediate attention, they awaited for her orders. 

'Since you few are already at the heart of this matter, I have decided on you four to go on this errand. Even you, Daleria. Since it is already such a risk trying to attain the cure, I might as well send you as well to make sure that these three do not get intercepted on the way back. I dare say that your swordmanship will be on par with all here, even the colonel.' 

Resisting the urge to grin at the colonel again, Daleria nodded. 

'But I am still not taking any chances, even if the vermin are being delayed by three days or no. There will be a one on one training session in an hours time for you four.' 

Nodding, they all stood silent. 

'Very well, dismissed.' 

Leaving the forge, nobeast spoke. One on one training were known to be the most intense of all the known types of training provided on the mountain. Not everybeast got these trainings very often. The amount of aggression and hazard put into it required extreme reflexes and fast reaction time. There were many known cases of injury during these the one on one training. In fact, Taremin had stated that she got more injuries out of one on one training than any other. And since the situation they were going into was not the most simple, the training was most definitely not going to be a very easy one. Rapieratce was grim again. Having been on his own fair share of individual expeditions such as this, though not as serious, as a captain, he knew how gruelling the training was. Remora too was also grim and silent. Daleria, having the least experience in the area, saw from the others looks that the day was not going to be the most easy going she had ever seen. Swallowing, she followed them down, breaking away at the second story to make her way back towards her own dormitory. So the four made preparations for that day. Intense training indeed. 

**  
  
  
A/N: In the next chapter: The most fun chapter on training I am _ever _going to write. Prepare for a few nice titbits there... 


	27. Frank

::Frank:: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

A/N: Action lovers, rejoice. 

* 

Daleria was frankly amazed at the amount of weapons that lay arrayed in front of her. Throwing daggers, fighting daggers, broadswords, sabres, rapiers, nearly every available weapon of Salamandastron must have been there. Training was looking to be an interesting one that day. They had been told to pick one, any one, of the weapons, save for the one they were best used to. Which meant nothing long for her, no sabres, rapiers or anything in that league.__

_Argh._

Settling instead for two close combat fighting daggers (Think kodachi, people) she weighted the two daggers, which were long and slim, straight and deadly, up in her paws. They were surprisingly light, well, at least compared to her usual sabre. Made for sharp and fast whirls and a hundred and eighty degree turning moves, the two blades were keen, sharp and lethal. The hilt was of untarnished metal, smooth and cold to the touch, but with engraved carvings of vines that increased the grip greatly. The double edged blade gleamed in a bright sheen. Silver hafted and straight, they looked harmless and small, but dealt out major damage. Daleria was happy enough. 

Remora, who normally used short swords herself, had resorted to using a fencing sabre, not curved as most were, but straight and long. The blade fit her quite well, and she was cutting at air, testing the balance. Though not practised in it, the brigadier had enough experience so as to be able to handle the weapon quite, if not very, well. 

Longrunn, a sabre using hare himself, went for the rapier. There was not much difference between the two, save for the fact that most sabres were curved whereas rapiers were not, and the rapier blade was the finer and sleeker of the two. Shaking her head, Daleria thought, 

_No creativity, the lot.___

Rapieratce on the other hand, had quite a bit of creativity of his own. What he had picked was something like a scythe, only that it looked more like a quarterstaff or a lance with a straight instead of curved blade attached. (Think Japanese soldiers) Having used both quarterstaff and lance on many occasions, he was coping quite well, considering that he usually never parted with the rapier unless forced to. She was forced to turn her attention back to the badger lady when she starting talking. 

Evidently, they would be going against a couple of practice officers, who had all been trained in such ways. The only limitation was not to kill anybeast, just disarm. Even with her knowledge of blades, Daleria felt rather insecure with her current selection. But since she was considerably better at them than with a rapier, which was too fine bladed in her opinion, she kept with the daggers. Swallowing her emotions down hastily, she set off into the training course, which happened to look more like a obstacle course in her opinion, since it was made to make things more difficult, as well as doubling as cover for the "attackers". Meaning : Wherever and whenever, there could be an ambush. 

The four were sticking together as a defence, each looking out for the other. Out of nowhere, a hare jumped out near Daleria's side, brandishing a sabre. Instinct made Daleria drop to the floor, and using her forepaws, pushed herself away just before the sabre came whistling down in the position where her head was seconds ago. 

_Talk about intense...___

Not missing a beat, she swung her legs from behind her, sending the ambusher sprawling. Before she could get up though, the ambusher had already kicked away one of her daggers, her right one. Leaving her vulnerable with only her weak paw to defend herself, the ambusher lurched at her, but was cut off but Rapieratce's blunt end of his quarterstaff, which sent the hare flying backwards. Daleria scrambled up in a flurry of sand, dashing over to the hare before he could get up. With a swift kick, she sent the hare's sabre flying upwards, catching it in her free paw before tossing it away somewhere, as was the rules. Just as she as about to head back to the group, the sound of something behind her alerted her into action. 

Once again dropping to the floor, Daleria rammed the hilt of her remaining dagger hard into the ankle of the hare who had tried to creep up behind her, causing him to fall. Catching his armed paw, she tried to wrench the rapier that he held away from him to no avail. This time, no help came, as every one of the others were also occupied. Rapieratce was busy fending off somebeast with two rapiers, Remora was... seemingly fencing, and Longrunn was typically playing fancy and trying to disarm the hare before him. Resorting to kneeing the hare, she took advantage of the fact that he was clutching his stomach and rammed her elbow into his temple, knocking him out and flinging his weapon away. Jumping to her feet, Daleria ducked as she saw a blunt arrow, for safety's sake in case it hit its mark, come flying her way before dashing over to her fallen dagger and retrieving it. 

Rapieratce was not having an easy time either, considering that the hare that had ambushed him was carrying _two_ blades instead of one, which only made life more difficult. Struggling furiously, he used the staff to fend off the two blades, but found himself in peril when the hare switched strategies and sandwiched his staff inbetween his blades. His mind thinking up the fastest plan he could in the shortest time, Rapieratce brought down the staff before suddenly raising it up and turning it into a double twist vertically. This sent both blades flying off somewhere, and the ambusher backed off in defeat. 

_They always pick on the colonels, don't they? Being high ranking comes with its disadvantages.___

Rapieratce saw Daleria join Remora, and ran off to help the sergeant, who did not look like he needed help, though. Rapieratce reached him just in time to see the other hare being disarmed with flourish. Keen eyes saved the day, though, while Longrunn was busy ridding the fallen hare of his weapon, Rapieratce heard the sounds of a crossbow being deliberately drawn slowly back. Instinct seized hold of him, and he yanked the sergeant down just in time to see a arrow embed itself in a wooden marker some distance away. Nodding his thanks to the colonel, both hares got up and went to aid Daleria and Remora. 

The brigadier and captain were not in good positions, Daleria having two on her back and Remora trying valiantly to battle off three. Longrunn tripped up the one behind Daleria with the basket hilt of his rapier, jumping nimbly up as the hare tried to take a swipe at his footpaws even in his fallen position. Rapieratce locked the blade of his pike with the long dagger of one of the hares who had cornered Remora, seasons of experience and practice coming into play as he disarmed the attacker with a swift, low and sudden dip of the blade followed by a upward twirl, sending the dagger whistling off in the opposite direction because of the momentum. 

Daleria was handling the other hare with superb speed, crossing both her daggers in front of her as the sabre of the hare in front of her crashed down on her defence. The attacker only realized his mistake when it was too late. Grinning, the captain pushed the crossed daggers downwards, trapping the sabre blade in between before forcefully swinging herself to the left and rolling off the back of her attacker, sending the hare's sabre spinning across the grounds as she gracefully rolled off. Remora had had a little trouble, as her attacker was using a quarterstaff as opposed to a blade, but had used her head and resorted to a feint to the left before stretching her paw out and grabbing the quarterstaff and pulling the wooden staff towards her, while her footpaw came up and kicked the handler away. Successful, she threw the staff away like a javelin and turned to face her other opponent, only to find him cornered by both the sergeant and the colonel. There was no hope for the attacker, and true to her suspicions, another blade came flying out of the fray seconds later. Ducking as the blade whistled past, Remora limped over to the other three. 

None had got away scott free, Daleria had a gash across her shoulder in addition to a bruise in her side, the sergeant, a wound in the left footpaw and a split lip while the colonel had attained an injury to the knee and a streak down his shoulder blade. The brigadier herself was sporting a bleeding lower thigh and a partially dislocated shoulder. All panting, they paused to recover their wits, but the silence was broken by a clapping, which turned out to be Consellariel. The badger lady walked slowly up to them, smiling, 

'Very well done, if I do say so myself... I never knew out colonel here to be good with a quarterstaff...' 

Coming raggedly to attention, they waited eagerly for dismissal, as they badly needed the rest, reason being that they would be leaving the mountain the next day. There were only two more dawns to come before Seppak reached Salamandastron. Seeing their tired appearances, Consellariel finished up quickly. 

'Fine then, place the weapons back there, and get yourselves cleaned up. The three of you, dismissed. Colonel, stay back a bit, will you?' 

After placing their weapons back, the three hares shuffled off quickly to the infirmary while Rapieratce lingered behind to wait for what Consellariel was going to say. Standing still at attention, he awaited any orders. Consellariel waved him into a stand easy position. 

'Colonel, whatever may happen on this mission, I do not want **any** of you to get hurt, do you hear me?' 

Nodding and keeping his eyes ahead, Rapieratce waited it out. 

'If any one of you are to be injured, which is still to be avoided at all costs, return to the mountain at **once**, understood?' 

Rapieratce was about to protest, but before the first word could leave his mouth, the badger lady cut him off. 

'I do not care if you attain the cure or not, if you do not, you come back and wait until it has blown over. It is safer.' 

Shutting his mouth resolutely, the colonel nodded. 

'Very well, dismissed. But do not forget my words.' 

Saluting, the colonel turned and left, heart heavy, and duty descending down on his shoulders like a dead weight once again as he moved off towards the infirmary to get patched up. 


	28. Dawn

::Captains can be so... Annoying. But Colonels can be even more:: 

Disclaimer: Nay, I do not own the world. Neither do I own anything but the stuff I write. 

A/N: Rapieratce gets annoyed by Daleria... On the way on a mission to save her life. How ironic. Until he strikes back. 

* 

Dawn had yet to arrive, and they were already up. So early it was that the lights of the night before were still lit and flickering in the cold. Daleria only just realized that the autumn was come, and how cold it really was. The air was crisp and clear, frosty and fresh. The late stars still twinkled, and the moon was not yet set. The captain had pulled herself out of bed, still aching from training the day before, and forced herself to wake up. She walked to a corner of her room where a basin of water was waiting, cold from the night air and clear. It shimmered as she looked groggily in and saw her dishevelled self in the reflection, squinting in the darkness. Not a single ray of sunlight was to be seen on the horizon as yet. After splashing her face with the waiting cold water from the basin to wake herself up properly, she strapped on her sheath, and still yawning, slung a small, lightweight pack across her shoulders. Shivering slightly, she was just about to open the door, paw nearly on the knob, when Rapieratce's head popped in, looking annoyingly awake to her. 

_Does that colonel **ever** sleep? He never looks sleepy. Why doesn't he ever look sleepy after a meagre three hours of sleep?___

Looking at him sleepily, she asked, 

'What're you doing here, 'Atce? 'Tis barely dawn for the next few hours. I thought that when you said that you were going to come down here you were only threatening me to wake up.' 

Pulling the rest of his body in, Daleria was surprised to find both Remora and Longrunn also entering alongside him, the two looking equally as irritated and sleepy as she was. Seating himself down wordlessly on her bed, the colonel answered as softly as possible, his voice barely over a whisper, keeping his voice down so as not to disturb the others on the officers dormitory floor. Daleria leaned on her table for support and looked at him with raised eyebrows and tired eyes while the other two found two of her chairs and settled themselves down, Remora yawning as she adjusted her sheath, which looked as if it had been hastily pulled on. Longrunn looked as if he simply wanted a few more minutes of shut eye, rare as it was for the sergeant to look this tired. The cold pre dawn air wafted through her open window, chilly and yet refreshing to their barely awake minds, with the exception of Rapieratce, who looked for the world as if it was as normal to be up this early as it was to be up at any other time of the day. Daleria swore that Rapieratce was mad to look so awake at a time like that. There was still a good four hours before dawn, and here they were, in the middle of her dormitory discussing some matter or another. 

_Sometimes, I really pity the hare. He must be used to being awake so early. Life of a colonel, it is. Good for me._

'The lady wanted me to go over some blinkin plan or another that she had arranged, wot, and since we will be leaving soon, I thought it better to discuss the flippin thing now than later.' 

'You mean you woke us all up an hour before necessary to discuss a _plan?_' 

Shrugging as if an hour of precious sleep was nothing, Rapieratce simply said, 

'Lady Consellariel wanted it, who am I to say no?' 

Groaning at the colonel's straightforward approach and seemingly over anxious display of fore planning, Daleria slapped her forehead in aggravation. 

'This is one of the times when I wish you would just throw the Lady's commands out of the window and improvise, 'Atce. Has it occurred to you that we could have discussed this one the way?' 

Leaning his head on one paw which was on the arm rest of his chair, Sergeant Longrunn waved his other paw at her, sleepily saying, 

'Listen to the commanding officer, Dale.' 

_Argh.___

The colonel proceeded to explain the plan, which was proving to be rather complicated after all...   
__


	29. Planning

::Planning:: 

Disclaimer: Not mine... 

A/N: OK, so for those who never really paid attention to details, I am going to list down EVERY (important) hare's rank who is/was in this/the last story, and all relevant characters. Starting from the top: 

Lady Consellariel :: Badger Lady of Salamandastron, relatively close friend of Daleria's, but not as close as some others. 

Colonel Rapieratce :: Current colonel, ex-captain who took over after Galde's death. One of the closest friends of Daleria. Strict about rules but laxes up quite a bit at times. (Nickname is 'Atce, for those who haven't caught on by now). Has a rather collected temperament, very calm, at least on the exterior. In charge of nearly everything that needs to be done on the mountain. Life is rather hard on him. Is the best at fencing, though he has yet to prove himself against Dale. Uses a rapier. 

Brigadier Remora :: Replacement for 'Atce when he is unavailable, rather cheery at times. Brigadier at current. Uses short swords, or a sabre. 

Major Clandestine :: Was a major. Murdered in a plan by Seppak's forces, sister to Daleria. Only living link that Daleria actually could remember well. Was Daleria's best friend, left at Salamandastron at birth. Was the only major. Dead. Used a rapier. 

Captain Joseph :: Captain that is in charge of all incoming hares, head of the sentry guard. He's the captain that is in charge of all envoys, incoming hares etc. Prefers the lance to a blade, but prefers the sabre to the rapier. 

Captain Paragon :: Ex captain, died in the battle against Vaxial. Was in charge of Weapons, but was taken over by another unnamed captain. Rapier user. 

Captain Daleria :: Heh heh heh. *Snickers* Hoo boy. Main character, a regular spark plug. Fiery tempered, short tempered at most times. Not too good with her emotions, and rather tormented by her past. And her present. Must as well hack in her future. Seen a lot, been through a lot, but is not the most experienced nor the most foresighted of the lot. Tends to follow her heart rather than her head, and herself instead of the badger lady. Is the centre of the entire problem, having being wanted by Seppak. Close friend to the colonel and the sergeant (Longrunn). Probably the best on the mountain at the sabre (fencing, not curved), save for probably the colonel. 

Sergeant Longrunn :: Sergeant in Daleria's patrol, second in command there. Is the one to keep order, since the captain is usually... Temperamental and... Youthfully fiery tempered and hot headed. Usually leads the patrol when Daleria is out (Which is usually forever). The senior of Dale's patrol, the most experienced, and the one with the calmest demeanour (save 'Atce over there). Close friend and adviser to Dale. The second best at swordmanship on the mountain, having only being bested by Dale. Sabre. 

Drill Sergeant Mianent :: Drill sergeant, looks after the recruits and such. Nothing much to say about him. Rapier. 

Corporal Bueatrill :: Corporal, nothing much about him either, helps out Mianent. The two are good friends. Lance. 

Lieutenant Dallaw :: Has to be the MOST mischievous officer of all the above. Cannot behave at all, and is a wonder that he is even a lieutenant. But he isn't bad, he can be serious when the situation needs him to, and is not to be underestimated on the battle field. His serious moments are rare, though. Is in Dale's patrol. Sabre. 

Supporting characters: 

Willow, Cosenet, Tehora, Mealiney, Silecy :: Captives of Seppak, ranking in this order respectively : Galloper, Galloper, Captain, Sergeant, Sergeant. 

Taremin: The mountain's main medic. Friend to Daleria. 

Will be adding more in future chapters. 

* 

Rapieratce's plan had to be the most complicated Daleria had ever seen. Not that she did not approve of it, not that she did not like the prospect of a challenge, not that plans weren't her way of working, just that she was downright tired. Apparently, Rapieratce had concocted some major plan on going past the hills in the east, then rounding past the larger sand dunes, before stopping behind Seppak's force, at the large rocks, which would provide shelter and a hiding place until Consellariel showed up with the masses. They were to take position and wait until the main part of the foxes were out of the way. There would be a small backup force, made up mostly of officers and the most experienced of the Patrol behind them all the way. 

The whole thing involved taking out some lookouts positioned in the hill area, a small number of sentries they would no doubt be encountering, a small group of roving vermin, not related to Seppak's force but still a threat, and _any _and _every_ vermin that were spotted. 

Which meant trajectory weapons. 

Remora was handling that, being the best at the bow, while Daleria was going to lug along her delightful array of throwing daggers, useful, evidently for a variety of purposes up to date. Rapieratce and Longrunn would be doing the cover ups of most of the near attacks, and they had a healthy supply of emergency medication that Taremin had forced them to take along, not that force was really needed at the amount of anxiety over the health of the captain. 

Daleria was not interested though. Rapieratce had been looking at them with an annoyed glance for the past ten minutes of "discussion", which had turned out to be simply a one sided conversation with colonel to three veritable walls. Longrunn still had his forehead buried in one paw, which was still resting on the chair, and had it not been for his "Yes, sah"'s and constant nods, Daleria would have long considered him asleep. Remora could be compared with a wooden log and no differences would have been obvious save for the fur. Her head was thrown back over the chair's, her head resting on the wooden support, and it looked for the world that she was out and asleep. 

Daleria leaned on the table, looking uninterested and tired, while the colonel looked irritated at the two. 

'If you two are not listening and so tired, go throw yourself into the blinkin sea. That should wake you up.' 

Groaning, Longrunn looked up, pretending to adjust his sheath as he replied, 

'Sah, did we really have to get up _this_ early?' 

Remora had "woken" up at the colonel's comment and piped in. 

'Are we leaving yet, then, sah?' 

Annoyed and tired at the intrusion, Daleria decided to answer for him, 

'You two can go ahead and get yourselves killed, if you are not listening.' 

Protesting, the sergeant complained, 

'Dale, I think I've heard him repeat the plan at least five times already. I think we all already get the blinkin idea.' 

Sighing, Rapieratce simply said, 

'This is a tricky operation. I know you all are tired and annoyed, but if we don't get this bally think over with the first time, I doubt there is going to be a second try.' 

Daleria had finally given up on them, and had stalked off to her window to catch her breath. Sighing as she leaned on the frame, she realized there and then that it was now or never. Everything came down to this. The ever helpful conscience popped up in the back of her mind again. 

_You know you want to run, Dale...___

_I cannot...___

_You want to, to spare everybeast...___

_Maybe a little bit...___

_Maybe with all your heart.___

_It all comes down to me. Why?___

_Because you were chosen for this, from the very beginning.___

_Why? I never wanted this.___

_Nobeast wants a life like yours, but you must be satisfied with what you already have.___

_What I have amounts to just about nothing.___

_That is not true, Dale.___

_Take a look. I don't amount to very much...___

Lost in the swarm of her thoughts, she barely noticed the colonel come up behind her. She was looking blankly out the window, lost and confused as she ever was. Contemplation had made reality sink in rather hard for the young captain, life was hard for her more than it had ever been. 

'Calm down, captain. We'll all get through this one way or another.' 

Softly, she replied, 

'What if we don't? What if the rest of the mountain is put into peril? It all comes down to me, doesn't it?' 

'No it doesn't. A whole blinkin horde of filthy vermin is everybeast's problem.' 

'But it all rolls back down to me. I am sick of that. Everything, back down to me, everything on me. Why am I always centred around this?' 

'It is a hard fate, but one must live it out, wot?' 

'Live? The only seeming option here for me seems to die.' 

'Don't say that, m'gel. When there is life, there is always hope.' 

'Hope is faint...' 

'But it is still there. It has always been. You've been through that much, and you've come this far, you're still alive.' 

'Come what may, m'gel. Let's just get on with the mission, shall we?' 

Pulling her away from the window sill, the captain nodded, albeit gloomily, and ransacked a nearby drawer, withdrawing a canvas pocketed sheet that contained her entire dagger collection, a very big one at that. Shoving it into her pack, her nodded and walked out, leaving the three behind in her room to come down whenever they wished. Nobeast was in a rush to follow her. All those there knew she would not be going anywhere alone, not in the condition that she was in. Sighing deeply, the colonel shook his head as he watched her retreating figure. 

'Too much, too fast, too young and too inexperienced. Life is passing to fast for her at any rate.' 

Nodding, now fully awake, the brigadier agreed fullly. Shaking herself awake and standing up as she streched. 

'She's too young to be facing all of this. It has not been fair for her. Not at all.' 

The sergeant stood up, and Longrunn shook his head sadly at her, 

'It's amazing she's survived this bally long. All this happening in seven seasons, loosing everything that she had.' 

Grimly, the colonel marched out after her, muttering. 

'But she's not going to loose what she has now.'   
  



	30. Leaving

::Argh:: 

Disclaimer: Nyah. 

A/N: Doesn't this sound something like Dale would say? Now all I need is a rank for dear old Taremin... I haven't decided on anything... Medic fitted her the last time. 

* 

Daleria stalked away from her dormitory on the third floor, leaving her thoughts behind and swiftly making her way outside the mountain's front door with purposeful steps, not wasting any time at all and putting up a scorching pace that had the other three half running to catch up with her. She descended the staircases in a soft patter of footpaws and made her way out to the entrance of the mountain fort, where she knew that the badger lady would be waiting for them. 

Rapieratce nearly crashed into her when she stopped suddenly short of the outside, which cause Remora to skid to a stop behind him as well and resulted in causing Longrunn to scrabble madly for his footing on the smooth stone floor as he tried to avoid smashing himself into his superiors, which would end up in chaos, but unfortunately failed in a flurry of footpaws. 

The sergeant rammed into the brigadier's back, who slipped at the contact, nearly falling sharply onto her back, which resulted in her legs snagging onto Rapieratce's, bringing him down as well. The colonel crashed down on his side in a painful addition to the chain reaction, which ended up in the captain in front of him tripping up as well in a brilliant crash that finished it off. Evidently badgers were not affected by hares crashing into them, so Consellariel managed to stay upright, eyeing her fallen officers with a raised eyebrow that concealed a chuckle. There they were, the seemingly four most dignified and best fighters on the mountain, sprawled out on the floor in a careless act of flying footpaws and failing arms. 

The sight was a rather comical one, and Daleria found herself immensely grateful that few others were awake at the time to see the glorious downfall of some of the highest-ranking hares on the mountain, all on the floor. With a groan that sounded like a threat to Longrunn's life, she pulled herself up, rubbing at the same spot where she had bashed her head on barely a few days ago, which had just made contact with her good friend the rock floor again. Behind her, the colonel winced at his sore side, courtesy of Remora, who was not free of a bruise herself, having taken a fall on her back, making moving slightly painful for her. 

Longrunn was slowly edging away from them, trying to make his presence as unapparent as possible, having caused the fall in the first place. Daleria shot him a glare as she slowly got up to salute the badger lady, helping the colonel up from behind her in the process. Remora knelt on one knee before hauling herself up, having hit the hipbone made standing painful. Longrunn kept quiet at the back, making the pretence that nothing had ever happened, for obvious reasons, if a beast valued his life, he would stay away from an angry Daleria. Especially if a fencing sabre blade was anywhere in paw range. 

The four finally managed to righten themselves out and saluted Consellariel, who looked them over with a highly amused look on her face, her eyes alight in humour. 

'The four of you should refrain from making this much noise so early in the day. The others may think that a vermin attack may have just occurred from the racket you few just stirred up.' 

Daleria braved enough to make a move while staying at attention in front of the badger lady so as to turn and glower at her sergeant, who pretended not to notice and kept his eyes above the badger lady's head, not budging from his at attention position. There was a slight chuckled from the vague area of Rapieratce's, which resulted in a swift elbowing that shut him up verily well. Consellariel let out a soft laugh, shaking in mirth at the behaviour of her captain. 

'Forgive the sergeant, Daleria, he did nothing. And I think the colonel's ribs hurt enough without your elbow reinforcing the matter.' 

Feigning innocence, Daleria returned to the at attention pose. Consellariel proceeded to introduce them to the team that would be backing them up. The captain recognized many of the names as those that she had met on the first few days in the mountain, such as Drill Sergeant Mianent and Corporal Bueatrill, not to mention the more familiar names such as Joseph and Dallaw. 

The others were much newer to her memory, having been on the mountain for such a short period of time. She was introduced to a Runner cum sentry, Ridgefur, and another major, recently promoted, Glamoren, who was seemingly away at the time Daleria had been introduced to the officers, seemingly on a joint mission with Rapieratce in the Mossflower region, the two being old friends of the same age, having served at the same time. 

The lady led them out, where to rest were waiting, and repeated the plan to the rest of those present who had not been earlier briefed on the mission's status and aim. Her voice echoed off the shore, the silence was cut like a sheet ripped by a keen blade. The chilly air was synonymous with the silence around the mountain. No hare doubted the seriousness and danger of the condition the mountain was in. If Salamandastron were to fall now, the shore would be entirely unprotected, and Redwall and the rest of Mossflower would be at the mercy and cruelty of Seppak, entirely and wholly. 

Nodding, the badger lady sent them off, which her misgivings, though. Pulling the colonel aside once again, she signalled for the rest in front of her to move off first, knowing full well that the colonel was perfectly well able to find them and keep up later. In solemnity, she reminded him of her words once again. Worry was etched deep in her striped face, echoing her heart's anxiety over the matter. The case was a difficult and perilous one indeed. 

'Do not leave your vigilance behind, colonel, not now of all times. You will need all of it on this expedition. Keep your guard up, if nobeast else will, you are one to go down to the minor details, as you always have. Do not leave loose ends untied, that is the most important of all. If a single vermin that spots your troop gets away, the consequences will be too great to even consider. I want you to personally finish any off. Understood?' 

Unsheathing his rapier slowly and saluting the badger lady in Salamandastron fashion, Rapieratce nodded. 

'Yes, marm.' 

'Good. Do not disappoint me, Rapieratce. Dismiss!'   
  
  
  



	31. Argh

::Run, run, run away::  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 

* 

Running, Rapieratce caught up with the patrol after the talk with the badger lady, quickly dashing up to the head of the rather small pack of sprinting hares. Breathing in deeply, he moved in front together with Daleria and the brigadier, while the sergeants, the lieutenant and corporals loitered around. Glamoren was out scouting ahead, keeping as low a profile as he could, as Rapieratce's trained eye could see from a faint fleeting figure dashing off in the distance. Keeping silent, they solemn party marched on, always with somebeast covering their tracks in the sands as they left them. The pace they set was scorching, leaving the fire mountain far behind in less than three hours. Military precision and training resulted in absolute obedience and silence, which led to the covering of the entire way from the mountain to the hills far in the east in a full, tiring day's good march. 

By the time they had reached their destination, the sun was already setting in the horizon, making it a full day's march that few other hares had ever gone through, even most of the more experienced veterans had never gone on such a long march before. By the time they had set camp, arranged sentry duties and all, Daleria had collapsed fully onto her knees, gasping deeply for breath. The slow working poison in her veins was taking a harder affect than she had expected. 

Trying to force the numbing blackness that had been hanging around her since the first hallucination attack away from the back of her mind. Her eyes dilating and refocusing alarmingly as she hung her head and shut her eyes tightly in a effort to fight it off. The newest blow to her head was not a improvement to her condition either, the throbbing making her want to slip away into nothingness, though she knew that she must not. Breathing in deeply and forcing her blurred eyes open, she knelt on one knee as the world swam dangerously about like a struggling fish. Her vision wavered, until she could take it no more and focused her eyes on the blissfully seamless sand beneath her, which provided solace from the dizzying movement above the patterned ground. Somewhere along the infinite areas of subconsiousness, the hare captain slowly grew aware of somebeast trying to pull her off the ground, but kept her head down and refused to move from her position, kneeling heavily on her one knee for support, greatly doubting the steadiness of her paws if she braved the risk of standing. Her knees were slowly leaking energy though, and she felt herself swaying dangerously from left to right, and instinctively her paw stuck out of support herself. However, instead of hard sand, she found her hand being grasped by somebeast, her eyes were not working enough for her to trust. Vaguely, she heard the firm yet worried voice of what sounded like the colonel telling her to stand up. 

'Stand up, m'gel! Are you all right? Captain! Answer me, for the sake of Mossflower! Don't scare us! Dale?' 

Tottering wildly, Daleria fought for control of her footpaws, only resulting in crashing backwards into Rapieratce, who paced backwards as he caught her. Setting her down on a ground sheet that had hastily been laid out by Longrunn, he ransacked Taremin's prepared pouch, reading the labels that had been stuck onto the various medicines and pulling out something that would help. Hurrying over, the waved an anxious paw in front of Daleria's face, popping something into her mouth. 

'Chew Dale. Just chew.' 

The captain somehow managed to register the fact into her head, chewing slowly as she gave in to the blackness. A sharp shake brought her back into reality. Rapieratce's face slowly swam into blurred focus, and Daleria could distantly hear him talking sharply to her in worry. 

'Don't close your eyes, m'gel, whatever you do, don't! Mossflower knows when you'll wake up if you do!' 

Slowly the blackness receded, and Daleria breathed slowly as her vision was finally restored to her. Remora and Longrunn were also by her side, as well as all the other hares save for those on sentry duty. Pushing herself up, the captain shook her head furiously to clear the fuzzy images that clouded her mind. Groaning, she held her still throbbing head in a one shaking paw. 

'Sergeant, you know that I am going to kill you for this the second we get back.' 

Longrunn looked at her angrily. 

'This is not the time, captain. You are already falling victim to the poison.' 

'Lighten up, 'Runn. I'll survive one way or another. Once I get the matter straight that 'Atce over here had one head and not three.' 

Shrewdly gazing at the captain, Rapieratce frowned. 

'Very funny, captain. Lie back--' 

Suddenly, Daleria pushed him away, rolling in the other direction at the same time as a shaft zipped and struck the sand where to colonel was barely seconds ago. There was shock in the camp for about a split second before the hares sprang into action. Seemingly, the travelling band of vermin happened to be on the other end of the camp, away from the vermin horde. The others were already charging them as Daleria struggled to rise. Muttering, she got up on shaky paws as she unsheathed her sabre bravely, 

'Those blinkin vermin always choose the worst blinkin times!' 

After running forward and slaying the first few vermin and reaching the head vermin, everything ground to a standstill. The leader of the roving band screeched for a stop as he held a bow with an arrow notched and taunt tight as Daleria's sabre strayed dangerously close to his neck vein. 

'Stop! All ya scraggy hares, stop!' 

Everybeast stopped, but Daleria scowled venomously. The vermin snarled into her face. 

'Make one move, you rabbit, and yon big un over there won't live to see another day!' 

Daleria followed his train of sight and saw Rapieratce directly in the firing range of the bow. Growling, she pressed her sabre further. 

'One more move, rabbit! Now put the sabre down!' 

To prove his point, he pulled the arrow back even further. Daleria saw she was cornered with no option. Glowering, she made a move to put the sabre down. Rapieratce glared at Daleria just as she did, growling fiercely as he held a vermin at rapier point, not moving at all. 

'Don't do it.'   
  



	32. Fencing, anybeast?

::Fencing, Anybeast?:: 

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

A/N: Some pre-war action for the anxious Gaeron... The war is only in a few more chapters time... Another note, 'Atce's name is pronounce Rapier-AATCH, you know, rhyming with Haaaaaaatch... Aaatttcch. Thats it. The "E" is unspoken, but the "a" is drawn out and the "TC" is pronounced like "tch". ALONE though, his nickname, 'Atce, is pronounced A-CHEA, y'know, aaa-chea, the chea rhyming with may. Just thought I'd let you people know. And Dale's name isn't broken into two syllabuls, Daleria is one syllabul. 

* 

Staying her paw, Daleria shot the colonel a troubled and confused look, intermixed with light anger and worry. What on Mossflower was he thinking? The colonel ignored her totally, only gritting his teeth as the stoat at his side inched his cutlass to his throat and pressed it. Turning to face the vermin, she decided that a bargain had to be made. With Remora aiming at the vermin leader who was aiming at the colonel, who was being held hostage by another stoat while holding a rat hostage, who was aiming a bow at Daleria, who was holding the leader hostage, the situation was a tricky one, no mistake at all. Snarling without remorse, she said, not holding back in showing the distaste she had for the vermin' leader. She was making a shaky proposal that she highly doubted that the vermin leader would refuse. 

'Tell you what, vermin, we go, one on one. Winner take all.' 

The rat leader grinned with fanged teeth. This was going to be a piece of cake. Some wussy female rabbit would post no problem to his immaculate history of slaying with blades and such. Nodding, he slowly put down the bow, signalling to the other vermin to keep their arms down and move away to make space. The hares did the same at the nod from the colonel, but paws were all on hilts all the same. No party trusted the other the faintest bit, having made truce only to see the outcome of the play of blades. High alert was all about the area, and suspicious glances were thrown everywhere. 

Longrunn swore that Daleria was insane. She was weak, tired, sick, and yet she was still playing around with vermin and blades. So throw in the fact that she was second in swordplay only to Rapieratce, but that was a small matter. Fine, so maybe she really _was_ one of the best at swordplay on the mountain, but she had never gone one on one against a vermin that probably had seasons more of experience compared to her. This was different, very much so. The sergeant made a mental note to reprimand her if she got out of the affair alive. In the meantime, he settled with pawing and gripping the hilt of his sabre in heated anxiety. Making a side glance to the colonel, he saw Rapieratce do the same, as that was the only way that he could tell the colonel was actually worried at all, seeing his face was blank and totally clean of all emotion. Turning his head, he returned his attention to the fight before him. 

Daleria took up the en gard position, watching the vermin leader unsheathe his cutlass. Before she could do or say anything, the rat struck. Only instinct and reflex caused her to swipe her sabre up in a diagonal slash, glancing off the other blade, resulting in a scraping sound. Pushing her blade forward, she thrust and took a swipe. A trail of blood appeared across the rat's shoulders, from the right to the left in a long, thin cut. Scowling in anger and pain, he made a mad swing with the cutlass, the air whistling with the keen blade. Grinning and almost carefree, the hare captain simply side stepped away from him in a fleeting movement, evading the cutlass slash that came her way with eased grace and practised fluidity. Stepping forward, parrying then thrusting, she took the vermin in the right shoulder, drawing even more blood before backing off again, still smiling as if she were a dibbun picking berries. 

'Hard luck, scum! Maybe better luck next time.' 

Growling in provoked anger, the vermin charged forward with all the speed he could manage, and in a glorious clash of metal, took a cut down Daleria's arm, and a deep on at that, only to be rewarded with a slash across the neck that was near fatal. The hare captain lost the happy attitude at once, and made a quick attack with a zig zag double slash, which caught the vermin in the sword paw once before being blocked off the second time. In a skirmishing movement, the angered Daleria hit the cutlass blade on the right, then a dip down and a long draw upwards to the right in a figure of eight movement that few had seen done with such accuracy, sending vibrations down the cutlass blade before flipping it upwards in a well timed downward push on the sabre blade, the final draw pushing it out of the rat's paws. The cutlass skirted away into the sand, leaving the rat disarmed and afraid. He had met his match and his death. Daleria advanced on him, darting away as the rat tried to throw sand at her, ducking before neatly tripping him up. Standing above him, she snarled to him. 

'You pushed the line too far. You should have stayed away. Perhaps your useless and worthless life would have stayed a little longer. The Long Patrol are to be reckoned with consideration and respect, things that your revolting rabble have naught at all. Be thankful that you did not fire that arrow, or you life would have left you less swiftly, and pain would have been your friend. Fate has been good to you that orders have been given to make this affair clean.' 

All in company turned their heads away and grimaced as a long swipe across the throat took the rat. Daleria took the cutlass as threw it away in disgust. The rest of the vermin, cowardly and leaderless, were easily dispatched by the hares, who all sprang into immediate action after the rat was done in. All who tried to flee were taken down by the returning Major Glamoren, who reported the area clear save for some sentries, all of which were far away, but widespread. 

Nodding grimly, the colonel set about the task of finding the captain, who seemed to have disappeared the moment the battle had ceased. He found her rummaging around in her pack for a bandage while trying to block away the sergeant's voice. Longrunn was standing beside her, looking very disapproving. 

'You shouldn't have taken such a foolhardy risk, captain.' 

'Go away, sergeant. What matters is that the affair is over and done with already.' 

'The rat had more experience than you by far! You were lucky you got out of the scrape alive. It was a very close call, Dale. Your sword arm is bleeding heavily already.' 

'I know, 'Runn, why do you think I'm looking in my pack for? You could at least help.' 

The colonel moved forward with the herb pack, joining the conversation. 

'He's right, you know, Dale. You took a very big risk there.' 

Daleria looked sharply up at him, binding the wound and securing the bandage tightly, 

'You took an even greater one, sah! Getting yourself cornered was not a very good idea, 'Atce. I had to do it for your sake.' 

Shaking his head and smiling slightly, Rapieratce put the herb bag away and helped the captain stand up. 

'You did not have to Dale. You were not exactly very smart in nearly putting down your blinkin sabre as well, Dale.' 

'What do you mean? I thought you were insane, telling me not to put it down. The rat could have taken you down at any time.' 

The colonel disagreed though, and began to argue back. 

'Not true. He was standing behind me. One draw would have brought both the rat and the stoat down.' 

Muttering under her breath, Daleria knew that he had beaten her there. Wiping her sabre blade on a dead weasel's tunic, she sheathed the steel and rightened herself properly and scowled at Rapieratce, not liking to be beaten at an argument, even a petty one such as that. 

'Next time, I should just let them have you, 'Atce.' 

Laughing, his green eyes sparkled in mirth. 

'Right, I'm sure you will, m'gel.' 

Glowering, she shoved him into a mound sand before turning tail and fleeing, laughing at him at safer distance as the particles of sand flew everywhere. 

'Very funny, Dale!'   
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Pity

::Try it again:: 

Disclaimer: Back off! 

A/N: I am going to make this **_very, extremely, ultimately, totally and ABSOLUTELY clear._** There is NOTHING nil, zip, zero, none, mei you, kusong, zing, no, not at all between Dale and Atce. DO IT MAKE THAT CLEAR? DO I? DO I? DO I? I had better, or a few ROC people will end up dead if they decided to pretend to be thick headed. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Yes? GOOD. Now read on. 

* 

Glaring in mock anger at the still laughing Daleria, Rapieratce got up and dusted his sand covered fur off, sending sand flying around even more. Rubbing some stray particles out of his eyes, he chose to ignore her insane chuckling from across the camp, settling instead to talk with the returned Glamoren after sending a glare at the captain. Daleria only laughed louder. 

Moving to sit next to Sergeant Longrunn, she chatted with him and Dallaw for a while before tiring of conversation and laying out her ground sheet. After removing her sabre and sheathe and laying them close to paw as she always did, she lay back on the sheet, rested her head on her paws and looked up into the star studded navy blue sky. The sun had already long set after all the action, and the cold was beginning to kick in full force once again, but Daleria for one did not seem to mind or care the slightest. For a while, she was content just lying there, not moving and watching the full moon standing there, wavering slightly across the black background. In the back of her mind, her conscience told her to get some rest for the long march that would come the next day, but Daleria chose to blissfully ignore it and kept her eyes open. The crackling fire nearby, the quiet and the sky melded into a comfortable atmosphere that she was reluctant to leave behind. But eventually, the scene faded away, slowly dissolving and she then slipped gently away into sleep. 

Four hours later, she was shook awake by Longrunn to take her watch. Yawning and stretching, she picked up her blade and walked to her position, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she went. Standing there, she only heard the soft sounds of wind and the occasional shuffle of one of the hares behind her in camp. Still, she kept her senses alert and her vigilance high, eyes roving the area and scanning her surroundings. Seasons of training paid off well. 

For neigh half an hour, nothing stirred, and Daleria just stood there patiently waiting. One of the reasons she was waiting more patiently than usual was the fact that pay back to the colonel was in sight. He was the next on watch. The possibilities of how to wake him were endless. Another half hour passed, and she was just about to turn and wake the slumbering Rapieratce when a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Sharply turning her head and focusing on the area, she saw a hint of movement. Daleria wasted no time in accessing the matter, slipping silently away from her post. On closer inspection, there was a hedge of shrubbery where she had detected the slight movement. Quietly pacing along the hedge, she reached behind and grabbed the beast who was hiding there. It was a black fox, seemingly from Seppak's horde and patrol. 

Snarling, Daleria knocked the sword out of the stunned vermin's paw before dragging the shocked beast by the scruff back towards the patrol, kneeing the fox hard in the stomach in the process when he started struggling against her. Her grip was relentless, and red welts and scratch marks appeared on the fox's skin as she half lugged half dragged the beast back towards camp. Daleria managed to drag the black fox all the way to Rapieratce's side before dumping the beast down like he was rubbish. When the fox tried to scramble up, holding his stomach in pain, she dealt it a swift, hard and cruel kick in the ribs, sending it crashing back down into the sand, bleeding, groaning and clutching his ribcage in pain. No mercy showed on the hare captain's face at the sight. She looked ready to repeat the process when Rapieratce jumped up and pulled her back from the fox, who was by them writhing in agony, paws bloody. The colonel looked absolutely furious at her. Green eyes blazing, he signalled for Glamoren to finish off the job before pulling Daleria aside away from the camp. His voice was trembling in near unconcealed rage. 

'Dale! Wot on Mossflower has got into you?' 

Daleria stood defiant, offhandedly commenting. 

'The thing deserved no better.' 

'No better?! Daleria, that fox was still a living creature. You could have made it clean and put him out of misery instead of inflicting cruelty. Let it go, Daleria, you cannot blame the fox for what happened to Clandestine.' 

Daleria's temper was starting to make its famed reappearance. 

'Not blame that fox? How can I not? He was not worth a shred.' 

'Daleria. Stop acting like some kind of uncivilized, crazed madbeast.' 

Daleria turned her head and ignored him. Rapieratce looked at her half pleadingly and half angrily. 

'You are pushing things very far, captain. Stop acting wilfully. You cannot have everything your way.' 

Daleria closed her eyes in momentary pain, and anger was flashing through them when they reopened. 

'You, Rapieratce, know not what goes on in my head. You never lost what I did, and you cannot say how I feel and how I will act. I will not show pity to scum which took my last family away from me!' 

Rapieratce shook his head. 

'Let not anger conquer you, Dale. What you did was unacceptable.' 

'What, then, would you do in my place?' 

Sighing at her in frustration, the colonel strained his patience. 

'Just next time, make the affair clean, please.'   



	34. There

::There:: 

Disclaimer: Get lost. 

A/N: I _swear_ that there is rebellion against me! Are you people purposely trying to make me murder you?! What on earth am I suppose to do with Dale and Atce? You annoying creatures don't give up, do you? Well, I'll see how this progresses.... *Growls* 

* 

They had made it. In a single day of incredibly hard marching in boiling weather, they had made it. There they were, concealed by a large sand dune, right beside a vermin horde that would have made any lesser creatures faint. A thousand, maybe more, foxes, mostly black, were spread out before them. What was so incredibly scary was how the silence, the organization, the total picture that was laid before them, totally betrayed the stereotype vermin. It was intimidating. What made matters even worse was the fact that the five hostages were, by pure chance, kept there as well, and yet there was nothing that they could do to help them due to their strict orders. It was tormenting, seeing it all. 

Daleria stood still surveying the plane of foxes, taking in the mind bowling scene in quiet fury. Upon closer inspection, Daleria discovered that Cosenet's arm had been slashed badly, and furthermore Willow's ribcage was seen to be hastily wrapped up, meaning the breaking of a rib. The captain winced at the thought, silently feeling incredibly guilty and sorry for all that had happened up to date, but felt still an undeniable anger and hatred towards the entire scene before her. The one responsible would pay in a most _appropriate_ manner thinkable. Remora, Longrunn and Rapieratce strode up beside her after, all surveying the scene of black with grim faces. Twitching a ear at the sight, Longrunn commented, 

'We're in a jolly good fix, wot! Lookit the main tent, 'tis way over the other side. Nearly beyond our reach!' 

Rapieratce nodded his agreement as he lifted his eyes to scan the upper side of the vermin horde, spying that a tent larger than the others had been erected at the far end of the camp, away from any hills or sand dunes of any sort, totally out in the open and unconcealed. That made matters even worse than they already were. That meant a treacherous movement of the four of them across the entire vermin camp that night, accompanied by swift dispatching and as much stealth as they could manage. That fact only added to the colonel's already immense worry. The entire operation was not going to be an easy one by far. Things were already rocky here, and he did not want to think about the consequences if they were found out or reported by any single vermin. The scum had only need be lucky once. They had to be lucky all the time. Running a paw through his ears in stress, Rapieratce jabbed his paw at a few positions, rambling off observations. 

'Sentries are probably bound to be posted around there,' 

He pointed at vague area that faced the mountain, 

'there,' 

He pointed at an area towards the other, westward end of the camp, 

'and there.' 

He waved at the area directly before them. 

'If we are going to execute this operation tonight, according to the Lady's precise orders, we must as well make a bally quick, clean sweep of the entire affair. If we get found out in any way, there is going to be massacre on both sides, something that we cannot have at any rate right now. War will break out before time, and we are to avoid that at all costs. Furthermore, there might be no hope in attaining a cure to Dale's ailment after that, if the cure be lost in the mess. There will be no interference in any other matter in any way, including,' 

There he paused and looked meaningfully over at Daleria, who he knew would take action in one way or another if not restrained. The captain had chosen to ignore him there. 

'Trying in any way to help those five out, even if the chance throws itself in our face and rams us on the blinkin head with a battle axe. I wish we could, but Consellariel had some bally specific blinkin orders not to. What matters is that we get the bally blinkin herb or wotever and get ourselves out of this before anything ends up worse than it began.' 

Remora nodded in quiet agreement, though there was a great sadness in her voice as she spoke aloud. The brigadier had her own misgivings about the matter, as every other beast did. 

'What will become of these five, then? I mean, if we don't save them sah, who will?' 

Rapieratce sighed angrily at the entire complexity of it all, his temper momentarily flaring up in one of his rare states of intrusion of emotion. 

'That's the bally flippin problem! We are here simply to obey the blinkin badger lady, not overrule her orders or sommat like that. I don't know what Consellariel's been cooking up in that mind of hers, but if there isn't a plan to save those five... All I know is that we cannot do anything in that situation if she does not come up with something to solve this blinkin matter.' 

The thought of something like that alone was distinctly horrible and gory. Consellariel would never leave the five to Seppak's cruelty, would she...? Daleria hastily banished the idea from her head. The badger lady of Salamandastron was not some cold hearted beast that would do such a preposterous thing like that. Doubt, however, was also making an appearance in her head. 

'Couldn't we jus--' 

Her sentence was immediately cut off by Rapieratce. His voice was grim and the captain knew that he would be brooking no foolish argument in the matter. 

'When the badger lady says no, you know that she means it, Dale. There is nothing we can do, no matter how much we wish we could.' 

Daleria sighed in resignment, knowing that Rapieratce was back in his state of listening and obeying. There was no way she was going to get past him and try anything foolish or silly in this operation. There was silence for a while, each hare being enveloped in his or her own personal thoughts towards the issue, Longrunn with foreboding, Remora with sadness, Rapieratce with great stress and worry, and Daleria with hate and desperation. Suddenly, a soft scream broke the quiet. Four pairs of eyes flew down towards the scene below. Willow was to be seen being whipped by Seppak's blade. Daleria immediatley snapped up and was about to take a move forward when Rapieratce grabbed her arm. His green eyes flashed in pain from seeing the sight. 

'Don't. I wish I could let you, but don't.'   
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Laughter

::Decision:: 

Disclaimer: Look up to the sirius clouds. It's way up there. 

A/N: FINE. *Growls and paws sabre* Since a _few_ of you people seem to want a D/A [Shaddap htenywg/'ella, you hear me?! Same goes for you Constance, I _know_ you're sniggering. And Twayblade? Chuck your laughing little self off the mountain for me, or do _I_ have to tway a blade down your throat? As for Sara, please make note that if you are reading this, and most probably laughing over exaggeratedly, that Netball restarts this week, and I am therefore _entitled_ to practice netball as a school team player. Mayhap on you. Let's see how fast you can run or how adept your reflexes are at school, if you decide that I am joking here. Also make mind that flooring is also something I do not have lack of experience in (hackcoughshuwenhackcoughsileihackcough). As for you, Deodar, I might just chase _you_ down and pull _your_ hair, however short, and throw you into the abbey pond. Any objections? Good.] Since that's done with, all the none TRC members may regard the above and choose one for me to implement on you. Why? Because I am being [hackcoughforcedhacktohackobeyhackthroughhackpersuationhackonhacksomesideshackcough] asked to write a D/A fic, and **AU _COMPLETELY AGAINST MY WILL BECAUSE OF CERTAIN CREATURES, THUS WILL BE PUBLISHING IT UNDER ANOTHER FIC AS A COMPLETE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE (WHICH IT IS) TO THIS FIC. ALL OF YOU MAY SHUT UP NOW._** HAPPY? Have a nice life. 

* 

Daleria shut her eyes. No. They could not just leave the five down there. Not while the bloodthirsty fox called Seppak was working his evil against them. It simply was not _right._ After all had been said and done, it should be her down there, not Willow and the rest, all who had no serious involvement in this matter. She did not know how she managed it, probably part because of the current force on her arm and part because of a considerable amount of will power, but she managed to take one, painful step back from the horrible scene and turn her back to it. Her shoulders shook, but Daleria still refused to let herself go. No tears showed through her black eyes, only an incredible hardness that seemed unwilling to break anytime soon. There was clearly no way that Daleria was going to let anything make her shed tear anytime soon, as anybeast could most obviously see. Silent, she took forced, shaky steps away from the lookout position. Vaguely in the background, Longrunn could be heard holding a whispered conference with the colonel and brigadier, but right then Daleria could not have cared if they were talking about flying tadpoles or if Seppak had turned into a pink bunny rabbit. All she knew was that what was happening then should not have been happening. Not to those that were currently at the unyielding cruelty and terror of the black fox. 

_It shouldn't happen to them. They've done nothing wrong. I should be down there... I can't just let them...___

_There's nothing you can do, Dale.___

_Nothing I can do? What have I already **done**? Look. Evidence of my doing is sprawled before us.___

_It's not your fault.___

_Not my fault? Surely I have gone mad to even think it that way.___

Back at the lookout, the three senior hares were talking rapidly in hushed tones. The sergeant was conversing rapidly with the colonel and Remora about their plan. 

'I suppose that now is not the best bally time to do it, sah?' 

'No, it most definitely is not. My proposition at this blinkin time is that we take a loop over to the furthest hills on the north end, close enough to monitor both the main tent and the bally hostages. At the next possible opportunity, we move in. But we have to keep a low profile. No vermin from the horde may be taken down, or suspicion will be sure to be aroused. This time, we flee before we fight. Keep everything low. No fires, no unpacking. We make as if we were on march.' 

The brigadier nodded her agreement with the colonel's proposed plan. 

'Yessah, the idea strikes as a good one.' 

By now, Major Glamoren had wandered over to the three conversing officers, having overheard all that had been said between them. He stood at the lookout, commenting. 

'Not a nice situation to be in, wot? The position ain't the blinkin best one that I've seen in my seasons, and that young gel over there ain't looking like the brightest I've ever seen.' 

Rapieratce followed Daleria sadly with his eyes. The captain had sat down and seemed to be deep in thought. 

'No, she is not, Moren, not by a long shot. Daleria has been through a lot blinkin more than most. It is bally amazing her will is still going strong, wot. Any lesser beast would have crumbled down by now. The poor gel. By Mossflower, things couldn't be very much worse for her than they currently are right now. I wish she'd just lighten up sometimes...' 

Longrunn also shared Rapieratce's sad view of Daleria. 

'That gel... Mossflower knows what she's going through right now...' 

The brigadier also had to agree, no matter how much she had wished that the other three were wrong in their description of the young captain. 

'That 'un's young for a captain. Maybe promoting her wasn't the best idea that the lady ever had. It almost seems a bit much for the poor thing.' 

Rapieratce started to make his way back to the camp, the rest following him not far behind. 

'Well, if Dale is finding being a captain very much different from being a patroller, she's having a jolly good time concealing it.' 

Longrunn chuckled in spite of himself. 

'True, sah. By m'fur, Dale couldn't care if you were a lieutenant or a badger lord or lady. I doubt she'd notice the difference.' 

Remora dryly commented from Longrunn's side. 

'But I reckon that Daleria will still recognize you after this has all blown over. I think that your head is still on her wanted list.' 

Longrunn raised his paws over his head in defeat. 

'I swear I didn't mean to do it marm! It's not my fault that captain stopped so abruptly. I couldn't help myself!' 

Rapieratce laughed as they reached the camp. 

'Dale harms anybeast in range if they annoy her. I still have a sore rib or two to prove that point.' 

From beside him, a voice that could only belong to Daleria appeared as the captain herself popped up beside him. She had eradicated herself of even showing distress, and was casually chewing on an apple that she had retrived from her pack while they were occupied. Before Rapieratce could react to her appearence, she said, 

'I heard that, 'Atce!' 

As if to prove her point, she stuck a footpaw in right front of the walking colonel, and watched, laughing in satisfication, as he fell over onto the ground. Moaning, Rapieratce picked himself up and dusted himself off of any sand. Longrunn could not help but snigger, and Remora was grinning openly. Glamoren watched on in amusement at his ex-partner, who was currently sprawled on the ground. 

'First time I've seen you fall over that easily, 'Atce.' 

'Ah, go away Moren. As for you, Dale, do you have to continue torturing me by shoving me into the sand at every available opening?' 

Grinning mischeivously at the distressed colonel, Daleria retorted back at him. 

'If you prefer the rock floor, 'Atce, I would only be most happy to comply.' 

'Dale!'   
  
  



	36. Pain

::Pain:: 

Disclaimer: Look up. 

A/N: Ok. First to Gwen, even though I know that you'll be ignoring this. Sorry about how bloody b!tchy I've been acting the past week or so. It's just that my life is acting a bit screwed up at the moment, and the way I express it is through my writing, so I am getting kinda worked up. Extremely so. There're some things in my head which are driving me on sleepless nights, and I'm beginning to feel a little tired. I think I need to lay back for a bit. Whatever, it's just that I mean to say I'm sorry, also that it's not that I don't want to do the A/U, it's just that I'm afraid that I'll do something wrong to the thing. I've put a heck of a lot into this fic, and if I spoil it, I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself. Apologies to you, at any rate. Secondly, don't mind me if these few parts of the fic will be a bit bizarre, especially when it comes to Daleria. Blame it on my current messed up self. I'll revamp it when I sort some things out. Until then, those people who read this, don't mind me. I'm having a really bad life right now. What really counts first, eh? And I don't mean this fic. Sigh... That's what I'm listening in the background. Eagle eye cherry, are you still having fun and wishing it was. Don't mind me. I just need to get some stuff out my system... Big time.   
Below is property of Eagle Eye Cherry:   
_You are on your own_   
_You do as you please_   
_Having so much fun_   
_Gone and lost your reason_   
_After all is said and done._   
_Are you still having fun?_   
_How were you to know when you've gone astray?_   
_That happiness would go like a lost emotion_   
_You have always gone your way._   
_Are you happy today?_   
_Well you know when you've been defeated_   
_You don't care and you thank no one_   
_Feeling low you will always need it_   
_Are you still having fun..?___

_Beauty and grace is what touches me most_   
_Good times can put me in fear_   
_I always feel safe when things are bad_   
_So I cannot let you come near_   
_It seems that I thrive on the dark side of things_   
_I always feel alive when the death bell rings_   
_Now you have come and bring out the tears in me_   
_Pain never makes me cry_   
_But happiness does_   
_It's so strange to watch my life walk by_   
_Wishing it was_   
_Wishing it was more like a fantasy_   
_Where everyday surprises me_   
_Wishing it was___

_*_

Rapieratce decided to ignore the captain, and retreated to tell the others of the latest outcome and planning. Daleria sighed heavily. Life was not helping her out in the least at that moment. She was struggling desperately to stay upright and keep her hopes up, but the captain could not help but wonder if she would be going, sinking down in the end. Daleria felt she already had. Everything was so confusing, she felt that she was simply stepping, running blindly in the dark without knowing where she wanted to go to in the first place. She somehow felt weary, even though she had slept well enough. But it still was as if there was a weight on her, in her very blood, and something screamed at the back of her head to fix something, though it did not say what. It was almost as bad as living in a nightmare gone wrong. Everything rebounded back at you when you tried to ward it away. Some hopeless feeling was all that existed inside, nothing else. The bright light of hoping and wishing had exhausted long ago, burnt up in a smouldering concoction that withered and faded away as it crumbled into a dusty ash before her eyes. The weight on her heart expanded to her soul, and it took all her energy to simply keep going on, to keep her head up high and her eyes off the ground and catch onto her own life and cling to it before she let it slip away in oblivion. How she wanted to let go, after all that she had loss and misplaced, destroyed and ruined in the short space of ten seasons. Daleria wanted to fall on her knees and weep. She wanted so badly to lie back and simply let tears trickle down her face, to let herself go completely and loose herself to the blackness all around her, to run away to the recesses in her mind that hid away and did not come out in the miserable light of day. She wanted to crawl away on all fours and lay back to fade away into sweet oblivion, run away and never come back. Yet when she thought of doing that, fear struck her in her heart. Afraid of loosing what miserable little that she still had then in what remained in the scraps of her life. Fear, that acute, relentless, absolute fear of change. Everything had already lost footing, and all that had held meaning in her foolish life slipped away into an endless black hole. Afraid that she would never able to live how she wanted to live after all of this was over. Pain never scared her. Change did. Yet it seemed to plague her in an endless stream, refusing to move away, time and again, coming back to attack her vulnerable self. Woe it was that she could do nothing to help herself. Pity never got anybeast anywhere, and she most unfortunately knew that was true. Daleria refused to pity herself. She refused to let out all that she had kept inside for so long. Not because she would not. Only because she could not. 

'Dale? Dale!' 

The captain was brought back to the present by a frantic paw being waved in front of her face. Sergeant Longrunn shook her slightly. Daleria looked strangely wistful and faraway to him, and she looked as if she was about to walk away muttering to herself if nobeast were to stop her from doing so. The sergeant was really starting to worry about her. Maybe the affair in the cell really did hit her harder than he had expected it to. Ever since that she had seemed to have zoned out, quietened a slight bit though not obviously, and placed a barrier between herself and everybeast else. It was scaring him. Maybe the young one really had been scarred more than he thought she had. Finally, after a little more violent pushing on his part, the captain finally slipped out of her reverie, to his utmost relief. Her response was less than alert though. 

'What? Oh. Longrunn.' 

'Dale? Are you feeling all right, m'gel? You look... pale.' 

Looking up at him ,as if puzzled, the captain blinked once with an absurdly blank look on her troubled face. Shaking her head slightly, she replied slowly. Daleria still looked as if she were in some kind of daze and was yet to snap out of it, though, and by then Longrunn was looking severely worried about her. 

'Me? No. I'm fine, I assure you.' 

'Maybe you should go sit down...' 

The captain nodded slowly, still looking withdrawn and preoccupied. 

'Right.' 

Moving away slowly, Daleria left Longrunn to himself and tottered off to her ground sheet, where she simply lay down and looked at the darkening sky with a blank look on her face, a odd glint in her unfocused eyes that scared Longrunn slightly. He absent mindedly mused to himself. 

_That gel... She looks ready to give up at any bally moment, not that anybeast would blame her for what she has had to go through... We should a keep a helping hand out for that 'un... Let her be all right, for her bloomin' sake. The blinkin captain looks absurdly fragile from this point of view. She looks as if she would break at any blinkin time, wot. Why won't she come to terms that we will always be here to lean back on? She has friends jolly well all around her, each and every one of us is a friend to her. And yet she seems so bally afraid to allow us to help her. So afraid to leave her blinkin independence alone and lean back on others for some bally assistance. It's almost as if she's scared that we will slip away just like... Like the major. Woe to that day! I think that she had better hope for recovery from her escapade those seasons before when Clandestine was around. Those two were inseparable in the bally short time that Clandestine was around. To think about it, Clandestine was the only blinkin one she actually allowed herself to let go and lean back upon... And then she fell, and everything crashed back down on the poor gel. Just like her family, wot. Maybe she's afraid that if she depends on us overly so, that we will all blinkin fade away as well. She needs help, that un. If only she would accept it.___

Longrunn hoped against all hope that they would all get back to the mountain intact. In mind and in body.   
  



	37. Moles

::Pride:: 

Disclaimer: In the drain. 

A/N: Well, now that my life that cleared up a bit... For Gaeron, who wants more Seppak. 

* 

Seppak the Black was once again tormenting his hostages, nearly to the point of breaking, but never pushing them overboard. Withdrawing a thin cutlass like blade, the midnight black fox grabbed Willow by the scruff of her neck, his claws biting painfully into her skin. Oblivious was he to her pained screams as he shook her ruthlessly, directly in front of Cosenet, Tehora, Mealiney and Silecy for all to see. Willow screamed in agony as her broken ribs were jolted about, only the strange, disgusting concoction that some of his healers had forced down her throat somehow saved her. Medicine or no, it still hurt. A lot. But the black one did not stop there. Cosenet could only watch in silent and tormented horror as her partner was whipped by the fox's blade. After three whippings, Willow was wavering in between painful, dreadful consciousness and the bliss of delirious unconsciousness, bleeding heavily and looking extremely mangled. She had no more will to even scream, resorting to whimpering helplessly as the pain spread like a wildfire, burning painfully, as she was unable to escape the stabbing pain all over. Seppak's face was blank without mercy though, only shaking the galloper even more, partially choking her and near ripping through her coat. Simply dangling the galloper off the ground, Seppak turned to the horrified quartet before him, asking in a deceptively soft tone as he watched them watch blood drip of Willow and dribble down onto the sand. 

'Now, does anybeast want to give me any information?' 

Even in her near delirious state, Willow took enough courage and pure nerve and perseverance to speak in a hoarse, pain riddled voice. 

'Don.. Don't... te... ll.. tell.. hii.. hiim.. Don't! We... caa... can't... give... Daal... Dale... Up... No!' 

Cosenet held her useless arm tightly as Seppak kneed her close friend in the stomach, causing her to scream out again, blood dripping from her mouth in a small trickle, as he dropped her in a small, whimpering, writhing heap on the bloodstained sand. The galloper bit her lip. Tehora looked on the scene grimly, hiding her horrified expression to herself. The only way they could tell the captain was shocked was by her ashen face, which had drained away. Mealiney had looked away, unable to stand the sight before her, choking back tears. Silecy edged slowly backwards on the sand, unable to believe what was happening, closing her eyes and trying to blot out the screams and scenes that flashed before her very eyes. If any of them would have answered Seppak in the first place, they were all too shocked and disbelieving to have done so anyway. After several moments of unresponsive silence, Seppak's patience wore off, and after wiping his blade on her tunic, he kicked Willow backwards as she writhed in agony, sending her crashing back in a bloody heap next to Cosenet. Snarling with dangerously sharp fangs, he warned. 

'If you do not answer, I warn all of you, none of you will ever walk back into Salamandastron intact. If you even make it to Salamandastron. That badger lady of yours can be more heartless than you think.' 

Cosenet screamed at him. 

'Never! Lady Consellariel would never do that! Liar!' 

Seppak grinned at her. 

'You may choose not to believe it, but you never know. Badgers are unpredictable creatures...' 

With that closing statement, the Cruel One walked away, leaving Cosenet near in tears, trying to revive the still alive but unconscious Willow. 

* 

Daleria winced as if in pain as she heard numerous screams coming from Seppak's horde, willing herself to ignore them and instead to make a move over towards Rapieratce, who was conversing with Glamoren, who had put off his scout report until then due to what had occurred before. The conversation was quite an odd yet interesting one. 

'What did you say you found? A mole, y'say?' 

'Yessah!' 

'A mole? Out here in the middle of nowhere? Are you sure?' 

'Yessah!' 

'Ah, 'Moren, stop acting all strung up, for Mossflower's sake! You've been my partner for, wot, neigh ten bally seasons already! You need not keep on calling me sah!' 

The major grinned at him. 

'Yessah!' 

Rapieratce gave him a playful shove backwards, coincidentally sending him off balance, and before he could notice, directly falling onto the approaching Daleria. The colonel froze at the sight of her, slowly edging away from the death glare that she was sending his way as she pushed Glamoren off. Her paw was straying deadly close to her sabre. Too near for comfort. Rapieratce knew that running for his life would be a good option if she managed to get her paws on it. 

'Heh, hello captain. Nice day, wot!' 

Daleria glared at him, picking herself up and dusting herself off. Deciding that she would let him off for the moment, she went on to talk about the mole that Glamoren had stumbled upon. 

'Very funny, sah, but what did the major say about a mole over in these parts?' 

Glamoren piped up to cover for his ex-partner, who was obviously quite high on Daleria's death list and therefore was keeping quiet. It was, after all, he who reported the mole in the first place. He could just see Rapieratce mouthing a thank you to him from the corner of his eye, and resisted the urge to smirk. Daleria managed to instil fear in nearly everybeast when it came to things like these, and even Rapieratce, of all the hares on the mountain, was not an exception by far. 

'Yes, captain. He's over there, with the lieutenant. A seemingly very strange mole. Doesn't talk in that funny accent like most do. From what I heard last, they were conversing on apple crumble, of all the possible things that they could have been talking about, wot.' 

The major pulled a dry face at his statement. Daleria only raised an eyebrow. 

'Apple crumble?' 

'Aye, apple crumble, with apples that, I heard, were grown-' 

Before the major could finish his sentence, Daleria broke in, practically grinning in joy. 

'In an shaft near an underground spring in one of the mole's tunnels, am I not right?' 

Both Major Glamoren and Colonel Rapieratce looked at her in amazement. 

'How did you know?' 

But Daleria was already making her way over to where the mole and Dallaw were talking animatedly. 

'Ruft! Ruft, it's me!' 

The mole, evidently Ruft, turned and looked at Daleria for a moment, a grin spreading over his face. Daleria grinned back at him. Lieutenant Dallaw could only look on in puzzlement. 

'By my fur! It is young Daleria!' 

Rapieratce looked at Daleria. 

'You know him, Dale?' 

Daleria retorted back sarcastically. 

'No, 'Atce, I suppose that after seven seasons in Mossflower alone that I would not meet a single creature at all.' 

'Fine, captain, fine! Need not bite my ears off.' 

Grinning up at him, she shot back, waving her sabre under his nose. 

'Do you want me to cut them off?' 

'Ah, don't tease the poor hare, Daleria!' 

Turning her attention back to Ruft, the captain sheathed her sabre. 

'Oh, you need not worry yourself to bits, Ruft, he more than deserves it.' 

'Captain!' 

Ignoring him, she went on with her conversation. 

'What made you come out of that little underground city of yours? I couldn't find that place if I tried!' 

'Indeed you couldn't, young one. It seems to me, that some warlord of a fox or another had plonked his main tent directly over one of my tunnel entrances, and his horde has helped block of most of the rest save the main and my library entrances. Anyway, that fellow left this liddle lot down when he shoved it downwards into the sand to hide it or something like that. I doubt he knows I even have this.' 

Ruft waved a little package of herbs about in the air. Seeing Daleria's jaw drop open, he inquired. 

'What? Is this some kind of a miracle cure to something or sommat?' 

'In a way, yes!' 

There was immediately a small council, Daleria explaining all that had happened, and what the package probably was. It was worth giving a shot. Ruft smiled. 

'Good thing I didn't throw this beauty away!' 

'Indeed it is, you liddle book mole.' 

Rapieratce was looking rather interested in who the mole was in the first place, having not been thoroughly introduced. Daleria therefore, went on to explain the long story of how Ruft had helped her out on the last leg of her journey all those seasons ago when she first went to Salamandastron, having taken her in and provided shelter and food. He was probably one of the few moles that did not have an accent, having been thoroughly versed in many books and scripts that he collected. His little city underground, that he had tunnelled single pawed with the help of family and friends seasons ago, consisted on well disguised entrances, shafts, windows and even an underground spring that he had struck upon by chance. Now he was in a little trouble, if any of his secret entrances that the horde were covering should be found out, a virtual city of moles would be wiped out for sure. 

'D'you think you could help us, Dale?' 

'After what you've done for me, indeed I do think so... Sah?' 

'Of course, m'gel! The lady would have my head if we didn't help Ruft and his little gang down there. Why don't we just sort out this problem and yours in his home then?' 

Ruft agreed. 

'Better than having the risk of being found out above ground, missy. Let's get down there, and help you fix up this little hallucination problem of yours and maybe we can formulate a plan for mine.'   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	38. Blades

::Solving the problematic:: 

Disclaimer: La de da... 

A/N: Aren't I a slacker? I should update more often... Anyways, I must say that I had been looking forward to find a opening to write this scene, but I could not find one up till now. I am elated to write it, very much so. Enjoy. A/N: Minor editions made... 

* 

Daleria sat drumming her paw on a stone table impatiently, while Rapieratce looked on in amusement, simply sitting back and wearing that annoyingly composed grin on his face. Remora was taking a tour around her new surroundings with the Major and the rest of the patrol, whilst the sergeant was off in the kitchens with Ruft to try and brew up the herb for her, and they were taking their own sweet time in her opinion. The captain had been delighted to return to one of the old places that she had not been able to visit since she became an addition to the Long Patrol, but by now the ecstasy of rediscovering her old surroundings and friends had by then worn off and the normal Daleria had taken up control. After making a very brief introduction of the place to the rest of their company, she had left the curious patrol in the paws of one of her old friends. While waiting, she had retired to one of the places where she had loved to go to and write while she had been there, a small stone table in one of the quieter corners. Rapieratce, not being an overly curious hare of temperament, had decided to follow her away from the noise of the main halls where various creatures of different sorts bustled here and there. It was very much like an underground Redwall, but Rapieratce knew better than to go loosing his head and gallivanting off when he had strict orders to fulfil, no matter that they were in a practical safe haven. Daleria had not been ridden of the poison just as yet. There was still quite a bit to go before she was out of immediate danger, and the colonel was not taking any risks in letting the captain run off alone and have another impromptu attack in one unknown corner. Consellariel would most definitely have his head if he allowed that to happen, and Rapieratce had future plans to live that still needed a head to be attached to his neck in order to become reality. Daleria stopped drumming the table and looked at him irately. 

'What are you grinning at, sah?' 

Rapieratce chuckled at her annoyance, shaking his head lightly. Daleria had to resist the urge to strangle the look out of his green eyes. 

'Nothing, captain, absolutely nothing.' 

Daleria narrowed her eyes at him. 

'Don't say that, sah, you know I know you better than that.' 

'Fine, if you insist. It's just very... Amusing how we came all this way, with all the fighting, quarrelling and whatnot only to amount to the very thing we were squabbling over was to be found by a friend. It's really quite interesting, if you look at it from another point of view, especially considering all the scrapes that we went through. Also, the look that you are wearing on your face should be painted down, captain. It looks incredibly hilarious.' 

Daleria gave into the urge. The captain lunged straight at the colonel, who rolled gracefully out of the way before she could get to him. The captain grabbed at the backing of a stone chair, of which the chair was most fortunately embedded into the ground, and made a quick swing over both hers and the colonel's stone chair, and very near missing his head as she landed. Not that she would have minded if she had landed on his head. Laughing despite of his situation, Rapieratce simply jumped nimbly backwards as she took a swipe at him, glowering. 

'Nice try, Dale, but I think you know me well enough to remember that I am not a colonel for nothing. I have reflexes as much as you do.' 

Still laughing, he withdrew his rapier. 

'Care to even try, captain?' 

Grinning, the captain took up the challenge, unsheathing her own blade. 

'Would not miss it for the world, sah.' 

Daleria's blade met his with a clash, loud enough to alert quite a number of creatures that were sent scrambling out of their way. A quick jab to the left was calmly repelled by a rapier swipe from below, and a well done overhead strike was sent her way in return. The captain refused to lift her sabre to that call, knowing full well that if she did, Rapieratce would be in prime position to disarm her, instead making a nimbly reverse turn along her sword arm, meeting his blade below rather than by the side. The colonel laughed slightly, not parrying with her but simply lifting his blade away from her sabre. 

'Interesting move, Dale.' 

'Very funny, 'Atce, _very_ funny.' 

Rapieratce did not respond, choosing instead to do a rapid fire of clashing strikes on her right of her blade, which were skilfully deflected by a round curve, signature of Daleria's favourite manner of disarming. Undaunted, he made another curve of his own over Daleria's blade, before pulling off a long draw to the left with a quick turn of his body in a minor flip as he had to veer away from a small mole that was scurrying away, a very hard move to do, yet the colonel had enough skill to pull it off with enough grace to plant his blade directly back onto the captain's. Daleria pulled back slightly before deciding to draw a hasty move right with great momentum. Both, for some reason, did a simultaneous turn, Rapieratce to the left and Daleria to the right, which only resulted in a sabre and rapier meeting in an exceptionally loud clash that echoed through the halls and drew the attention of the returning tour crew, namely Remora, Dallaw, Glamoren and the others. Ridgefur had earlier spotted the battling duo and had rushed off to inform the others. This was one fencing occasion that none of the hares were willing to miss, and had resulted in some of the younger ones practically crashing through the hallways to get to the scene. Daleria grinned as the two blades locked, hilt to hilt. 

'Looks like we've attracted a good bit of attention.' 

'Have we now? I did not notice.' 

Daleria took another risk, pushing her blade away from their locked hilts and taking another reverse turn, but the colonel was not one step behind, making an instant twist with his wrist while engaging in a quick step to the side and striking out to clash with the captain once more, deflecting her blade with a practised paw and amazing fluidity. The two proceeded to step apart and went into a flurry of strikes, though neither missed a pawstep as both rapier and sabre went from left to right and back again. Daleria suddenly made an abrupt step to the left as the colonel took a block against his left side, and made a wide swing to the right that made a full circle as she did a quick pirouette, clashing with Rapieratce's blade as he instinctively made a quick diagonal swipe downwards to guard his back. The colonel did not stay idle for long though. The spectators watched on in silent awe. Glamoren looked on at his ex-partner coolly. 

'That's the colonel for you... Never did let it slip, wot.' 

Remora sat gaping. 

'This, I say, is something you don't see every day.' 

'I should say so. The two would tire each other out if they did.' 

Almost calmly, the colonel parried with her before taking a small thrust forward, locking the tips of their blades together, before pointing his rapier down and executing a twist which involved him pulling his sword paw over his head and a quick but vicious drag that was coupled with a pull outwards. Before Daleria could react, Rapieratce struck with lightning speed, doing a amazing figure of eight at shoulder level before twisting his rapier upwards, then skimming away scott free in a long draw and a double turn to get away from Daleria's spinning blade, successfully disarming her. The sabre jumped out of the captain's paw, adding a perfect finish to a move that was not easily pulled off on the colonel's part. The sabre did a quick twirl in the air before embedding itself point first in the ground. Daleria glowered at him and retrieved it, not used to being beaten at her trade. Of course, Rapieratce had not been beaten by anybeast in history yet, but it did not mean that Daleria could not start to try. 

'Interesting technique, 'Atce. Very interesting. I _will_ beat you the next time.' 

Rapieratce smiled that annoying smile of his, green eyes still sparkling in mirth. He took a quick bow and a salute to the captain, still retaining his usual composure. 

'Touché, Dale.'   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. Rest

::Finished:: 

Disclaimer: Little froggies sing a song, singing singin- Whoops! 

A/N: Reviews? Please? Pretty please? 

* 

Daleria sheathed her sabre as she gave Rapieratce a defeated yet unsatisfied glare. He had an annoying habit of having an ability to get on her nerves and get a good laugh at her while he was at it, and most of the time she did not have the option of biting back. He even had the cheek of doing it in front of the others, rendering her option called Beat Rapieratce Up useless. The colonel laughed it off lightly, as he always did, and easily sheathed his own blade with a fluid motion. Daleria glowered at him and thought mentally to herself. 

_Mental note to self: Will beat colonel next time, and make sure that smile is wiped off his face while at it._

The others were simply looking on in silent amazement, especially the ones who had trained swordplay with Daleria before the occasion arose. It was not humanely thought possible that anybeast could disarm the captain that most probably could had ridden them of their blades while reading a novel and balancing a ball atop of her head. Well, not that any of them would have thought that she would have parried with the colonel, as the colonel rarely parried with them, but that was beyond the point. The show had not disappointed, though, and it was something most would remember for some time after that. Glamoren simply took it in his stride, walking over to help up a random squirrel who had nearly got his tail chopped off while scurrying away from the two and the various sharp items of steel that would not have been nice to land on, all the while remonstrating the colonel with disapproval. 

'I thought you knew better than to do that, 'Atce. You nearly beheaded a good number of creatures while the two of you were at it, y'know. In a confined space, furthermore. Lady Consellariel would have disapproved. Greatly, I might add.' 

Rapieratce shrugged nonchalantly as he removed his shoulder strap for a while, glad for the release from the pressure that had burdened his back all too often for the past few weeks. It felt incredibly heavy to him, regardless of its actual light weight. Holding the weapon loosely in his left paw, he stretched his back and yawned slightly before putting up a defence for himself. 

'Don't blame me, 'Moren. It was far too tempting to resist. You try resist your temptation to prove your skill with the blade after being cooped up with a few million, rather exerting I might add, training session and a couple of hundred pounds of extremely boring paperwork waiting on your table for the next morn every day. I fear I might have let my standard drop. And besides, it's not my fault that Dale wanted to make so many bally turns and twists. I would never have added such fancies to my play, you know me well enough. It was either block and attack or stay and get chopped. You choose.' 

Daleria heard him. 

'Hey! It was better than staying still and doing nothing!' 

Rapieratce laughed lightly. 

'I suppose so. Still, you trying to wring my neck earlier on wasn't exactly doing nothing, captain.' 

Rapieratce had to evade another quick and annoyed swipe from her paw, jumping backwards and nearly crashing into Longrunn, thankfully regaining his balance in time. Longrunn, evidently, had returned from his escapade in the kitchens and was with the long awaited cure. The sergeant was not at all happy, holding the cure precariously above his head as he stepped away from the colonel, not wanting to risk the cure, even if the colonel had returned back to sanity. 

'I say sah, watch were you put your flippin footpaws! I don't think we'd be able to find another cure for Daleria if you knocked this one out of my paws.' 

Rapieratce stopped fooling around and straightened himself again, reluctant to give away what little leisure time that he had just received, but knew it was his job. Slipping his sheath back on, though not very willingly, he and Longrunn sought out Daleria and gave her the newly brewed cure. The captain was not happy at the cure by the looks of things. At least, she did not show much approval, as it clearly could be seen. Daleria took a good long look at the cup, of which was emitting a foul smell and still steaming, eyeing it warily with a carefully raised eyebrow, regarding it with great suspicion. If she went by looks, the thing would bound not to taste very nice. She looked up sceptically at Longrunn, evidently not wanting to believe the foul thing was a cure. 

'Sergeant, are you sure this is the cure and _not_ the poison? For some reason I don't feel like risking my neck and drinking that thing.' 

Longrunn gave her a withering glare, obviously not amused. Daleria returned her gaze to the cup, muttering under her breath. 

'Well, it could have fooled me well enough.' 

After receiving another death glare, she gave up and dropped her joking attitude and became serious. 

'Fine, fine! I'll drink the bally _thing!_' 

She took a final unbelieving look at the cup before grabbing it and swallowing it's contents without much hesitation. Better to get it over rather than delay it and receive even worse after effects. She shuddered when she finished it, coughed once, and nearly broke the cup while setting, or should I say throwing, it onto the table in unhidden disgust. 

'Ugh. If there is _one_ thing I would ask of you, sergeant, it is to remind me _NEVER_ to get myself poisoned. **Ever**again. That thing was positively _foul_.' 

Longrunn threw his paws up in the air in defeat and rolled his eyes, praying for some sort of patience to deal with the stubborn captain, while Rapieratce simply smirked and walked away, called away by Ruft, who was eager to get the vermin off his roof, literally. Daleria tottered behind, Glamoren trailed after them not long after, and soon Longrunn had no choice but to follow them, roping in Remora at the same time. Off to council. How interesting.   
  
  
  



	40. More

::Underground:: 

Disclaimer: Legally, I don't own it. Technically, the world is mine. 

A/N: Hello! The D/A version is coming along quite well, and I must say I'm getting rather attached to it, shameful as it is. Ah well, when you snap into character, you _snap_ into character. So basically I'm intertwining the sequels together with the D/A unless it is a non D/A sequel. Come on, you _knew_ there was going to be a sequels) _right?___

_*___

'So they've practically trampled all over you bally roof?' 

Ruft nodded. Rapieratce looked bemused. 

'And it did not cave in?' 

Daleria's head immediately pricked up from dead to alive, and the captain panicked, shaking her head furiously at the colonel, mouthing madly over to him. Basically, it went along the lines of _No! NO! Don't, 'Atce! I'd die of boredom if- _but it was too late. Ruft had already launched into a complex, if not overused, explanation of very confusing parts of mole architecture. Remora looked actually rather interested, putting in her comments here and there while the colonel remained passive in his normal calm temperament, of which Daleria clearly saw through to a very bemused colonel, but Rapieratce simply ignored her and sat listening and nodding his head. Consellariel must really have bored him out at the meetings if he could shut off just like that. Daleria found herself thankful that she did not attend the many various meetings she was supposed to, often pleading 'sick' or 'occupied', which usually involved a bit of a scuffle with an immensely disapproving Rapieratce and a very amused badger lady. Longrunn accompanied Rapieratce in his appearance, having been forced to go in stead of Daleria for the meetings most of the time. Daleria rolled her eyes and slumped back into her seat, having undergone the torturous conversation numerous times before. Glamoren smirked at the captain, whilst Longrunn listened as attentively as he could, not being as versed in boring councils as Rapieratce. After a various amount of wasted time and various degrees of yawns later, they returned to the affair at paw and everybeast seemed to awake miraculously. The more they discussed, the more they realized how Ruft's home might come in extremely handy in a pincer assault from the back. Once they got a plan into action and managed to get Seppak to force his masses forward, the attack might shift in their favour. It was, however, very unfortunate that the swordfoxes were so experienced in their trade and that few on the mountain were better to them. True that they were good, and experienced, but swordfoxes had something in their blood, and they were beasts that were truly subtle in the affairs of the steel. Furthermore, there were numerous hares that preferred the lance, sling, spear, bow and other various weaponry that could not level par to the swordfoxes, not through lack of experience nor skill, but merely that the blade had advantage over their own. 

Daleria, however, managed to come up with a rather incredulous and inane plan, as only Daleria could. It was so crazy, it might work. Not in Rapieratce's opinion though. He had put up an immediate barrage of refusal the minute he heard the plan. 

'No! That idea is... Completely insane! The lady would have my head! And yours, mind! We're here to live, not to try and commit suicide here, Dale!' 

Glamoren shook his head in disagreement, and poked his lance across the sand diagram that had been drawn in the ground. He drew a long streak from what looked like a lopsided triangle through a few pointy squiggles, through to a dent in the sand. They represented Salamandastron, the rocks and Ruft's home respectively. 

'_If,_' he said, tapping his lance lightly against the squiggle that was Ruft's home, trailing up with a slight scratch. 

'Dale runs fast enough,' 

There he smirked at the captain before quickly ducking a swipe from her sheath, which ended up nearly beheading Rapieratce behind him, who fortunately caught the piece of artillery before it could cause any damage on any side. Glaring at the captain, the colonel threw the sheath back, once again giving Glamoren a reason to duck. But instead, the major caught the sheath in his right paw and set it against the wall. The south pawed major waved his lance at the captain. 

'You, Dale, won't be able to jolly well run very much if I kill you first, so stop trying to hit me with the sheath,' 

Then the major turned to Rapieratce, who knew enough of his partner to roll against the wall in the opposite direction and out of the way before Glamoren's lance crashed down moments later onto where his head once was. The major smirked at him. 

'You haven't got very much bally rusty, then 'Atce?' 

The colonel grimaced as he moved back to his original position. He commented dryly. 

'How could I? I had to deal with you a few seasons back. _Now_ I have to deal with _both_ you _and_ Dale. My life is getting too bally hard for me to handle.' 

Rapieratce immediately dropped to the floor through reflex as both sheath and lance came at him. 

'Peace! I mean to make it out of this alive, thank you. Get back to the plan!' 

Glamoren glared at him before folding his outstretched arm back in while twirling his lance back into position while Remora tossed Daleria her sabre back. Coughing, Glamoren turned back to the diagram, which had miraculously survived without being tramped to death in the process, not that it would have doing it much difference if it had. 

'As I said, if Daleria can run fast enough, we could take the route past the shore, dispatch into the mountain, then pray that our captain here has got a good speed compared to the foxes.' 

Rapieratce shook his head silently, rising from his leaning position from the nook against the wall, grabbing his sheath in the process. 

'It's not right. If we should stumble upon a stray, we're all doomed. It's safer if we take the route along the main rock formations. Should we stumble, there's always Mossflower to stray into. It would be a safer barrier.' 

'I doubt it. They would never expect anybeast along the shore route. The Mossflower way is probably guarded. Should it be, we would waste precious time. We cannot afford that.' 

'True... but I'm still reluctant on the shore side idea of things, 'Moren. It feels too insecure. But I suppose it would be worth a try...' 

Daleria smirked at him. Rapieratce shot her a look that clearly said that she was going to be in serious trouble if she opened her mouth. Daleria smirked wider. Ruft nodded. 

'So you'll be leaving at sundown, I suppose?' 

Rapieratce nodded. 

'Better now than never. I thank you for the short stay, Ruft.' 

Ruft waved a paw at Rapieratce. 

'Tsk. Dale would have killed me if I didn't but that it is not the point. You are helping me, and for that I am grateful.' 

Rapieratce nodded. Looking pointedly at the others, he commented. 

'You chaps better be sure you can run. And fast. As for you Dale, if something goes wrong... I don't know who's head Consellariel will be after. Yours or mine. We leave at sundown. Glamoren, Remora, let the others know.' 

Longrunn looked at the colonel. 

'This is not going to be easy, is it sah?' 

'Easy? That word won't be lingering around when war breaks out.' 


	41. Runaway

::Run away:: 

Disclaimer: Bored... bored... 

A/N: We are approaching the wa-ar! Not here, but in a chappie or two, but good enough. 

* 

It was the brink of sundown, and the orange black rays reflected off the seashore. Ruft had led them out, and said that they were welcome back whenever the could come, or if they could find them. The entire team was there. The main ensemble was going off to the mountain, but Rapieratce, Glamoren and Daleria were going to be the 'hit and run like mad' team. And run they were going to have to do, and extremely fast at that. Rapieratce had given precise instructions along with his famous stare that the main team was to dispatch into Salamandastron _at once_ and not look back for them. What mattered was that they get into the mountain, and the rest was out of their hands. If they did not, they would have either a very angry colonel storm after them, or a ghost haunting them for the rest of their lives. Either way, they were to get in, Remora and Longrunn report to the lady, and the rest look out for the three of them. That clear, they proceeded forward. 

It did not take the three of them long to detect the foxes. They sent the main group on their way, and after they made the all clear rounds, Rapieratce rounded the two up for the final instructions before they took the plunge forward. These moments were essential. 

'Right old chaps, its do and or die here, so you better make sure those bally running paws of yores are still in good shape. Dale, you take the front line, 'Moren and me will cover you. And _no_ Vaxial business like the last time. You can go lurch at him _from _the _mountain, _just let him off this time. You can go kill him when the action starts, right now, all we do is grab their attention. Glamoren, take out any in the front. I'll be handling the back. And the two of you...?' 

The major and the captain looked up at him expectantly. 

'When I say run, I _mean_ run.' 

* 

Remora and the patrol were by then far ahead. The path was clear, and as expected, there were no patrols on the shore. They were fast approaching the mountain, at the speed they were going at, and soon managed to overtake the fox horde altogether and move forward. The pace was incredible. Fear and determination, and utter loyalty was pushing them all forward. Desperation ignited them. All that was left to wait was for the action to begin. _That_ was going to be interesting. And possibly bloody, if Rapieratce did not manage to keep Daleria's reins in check. Of course. The expectation was horrible. It was like those moments when your mentor keeps back your test results just to make your stomach crawl, or when the drill sergeant refused to put up the announcements until the last moment whereby the entire mountain would scramble to see who would be the unlucky ones for double guard for that part of the season. Only this was worse. Much worse. Their stomachs did not _need_ to crawl. They were already running. 

* 

'Well 'Atce. Here goes nothing.' 

Taking deep breaths, the three of them plunged into a fast run. Practically skimming across the sand, the approached the front of the horde. Daleria spied Seppak somewhere near the front, save for the fact that a score or so foxes provided a barrier for him. Daleria forced herself under control. This was going to take some fast running. Very fast. They approached the main horde for the small temporary breach of borders, and took a moment to compose herself. The black was bringing back very bad memories indeed. Taking one final look back, she saw Glamoren cut down a sentry that had been posted then yelled at the top of her voice. 

'Seppak? You want me, don't you? Why don't you come over here and get me!' 

Daleria swore the entire horde turned their heads over to them in synchrony. Seppak was heard to yell out a myriad of choked orders before ten foxes came after them. It was frightening to see the order that they were in. Rapieratce took down one fox which tried to get to them, Daleria tore down two of her own with a vengeance and Glamoren extinguished another before they pulled away from the horde and began an all out sprint for their lives. 

* 

'What the-?' 

Cosenet squinted through the pain. She must have been hallucinating. It simply was not possible. Maybe the stuff the foxes gave her was going to her brain. 

'_Dale? The colonel? Glamoren?'___

Tentatively, she asked the others, who also seemed to be watching the scene with an certain degree of agape mouths and incredulous looks on all their faces.__

'Willow... Are you seeing what I'm seeing?' 

'Mealiney... You too?' 

'Tehora?' 

Nods. They all paled at the same time. 

'Dale? _Here?_ It's suicide!' 

'She has the colonel _and _the major with her though.' 

'Still! It's three of them versus five hundred of these!' 

'Guess we're going to have to wait it out to find out.' 

* 

The three of them pulled off at the same time, sprinting madly for the haven that was labelled Salamandastron right in front of them. Rapieratce was still the most alert of them, and was keeping an intensely close lookout for anything that might happen about them. They were fast approaching their target, footpaws thudding wildly in long gaits as they literally flew over the dunes and sped off towards the target. Daleria yelled out. 

'We might just make it, 'Atce!' 

'Keep quiet and keep moving, captain!' 

The foxes were gaining. Seppak was there, a murderous and insane glint in his eye, while the three solitary hares scrambled madly away from a surge of black that threatened to overwhelm them in a single take. They were nearly there. Daleria could even see the pillars on the inside of the mountain, the training grounds, everything. Nearly... All of the suddenly, there was a shout behind her. Rapieratce shoved her forwards towards Glamoren, who looked back at his partner, knowing full well that something had to have happened in order to make Rapieratce do that. The answers was not long in coming. 

'Crossbow! Take her! I said _take her_ major!' 

True enough, there was a slight sound of a crossbow being drawn. Daleria paled and slowed slightly at the sound, as did Glamoren, though less so. Rapieratce knew that if they stalled, it was all going to over. He could not let that happened. He _had_ to get them back into the mountain. He pushed them faster still, growling at them in a voice that scared himself. 

'I swear, Windbind, if you don't get into that mountain in one minute I am going to make sure you'll never rest in peace for the rest of your life.' 

Daleria looked shocked that he actually resorted to her last name. _Nobeast_ used her last name. Not even Consellariel. Rapieratce yelled full out at them. It was time to pull in full authority in those cases, as much as Rapieratce disliked taking over others with commands. 

'I said _take her_ major! That's an _order!'___

In a last desperate act, Rapieratce heard the hiss of the bow behind him and shoved Daleria forward just as the crossbow arrow came at them, dodging in behind Daleria and taking it in her stead. The impact itself shoved them forward. The colonel fell full onto the sand. The pain was overwhelming, blinding, all consuming and it took all Rapieratce had in him to remain in self control. Clutching his left shoulder in pain, feeling the bolt protruding out the other end. Daleria stood shocked, completely still, staring at the colonel as if he was mad. 

'Windbind! Get in there. _Now._' 

He hissed, narrow eyed, at the two who had stopped from his position in the sand, struggling to stand. His green eyes were fierce. His temper flared and his eyes sparked. He removed his rapier and threw it to Glamoren. The major caught it only out of reflex. Rapieratce shouted at him again. 

'I gave you an order, major! Take her! _NOW!_' 

Glamoren suddenly snapped back into his senses and grabbed Daleria's arm, holding Rapieratce's sheath in the other paw. He knew that Rapieratce would take no concern over himself and expected all those under him to obey when it came to an order when he was putting himself on the line for the order. He knew he had to get Daleria away, or else he was going to be in serious trouble, in more ways than one. The captain tried to struggle against him, still not wanting to abandon Rapieratce on the sand alone in the direct path of the foxes. Glamoren pulled her away, using all his strength, and Daleria was left no time to object as she was hauled away into the mountain while watching a black swarm overtake the figure in the sand.   
__   



	42. Matters of the heart

::Matters More Than Heart:: 

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Wait. You're telling me I'm _not_ in the Land of Pink Laughing Idiots? 

A/N: Dale's not going to be very happy in this chapter, as most people would have guessed. 

* 

Daleria wrenched her arm out of Glamoren's arm the minute he laxed his grasp, which was _after_ he had got some sentries to lock _and_ bolt it. He look she shot him was enough to murder, and her paw strayed close to sabre out of reflex. Glamoren looked very, very upset. He looked down to his paw, which held Rapieratce's rapier. The look of the blade was enough to make his stomach drop a few feet down. Daleria was beyond the point of screaming at him, her own emotions were boiling overtime, and the look on her face was enough to make almost anybeast take a step back. Glamoren resisted the urge to do so. Slowly, he knelt down, still looking up at Daleria, and laid Rapieratce's blade on the ground, the sheath making a slight scratching sound on the stone floor, stood up slowly, took a deep breath, then backed off and went up to report, nearly running. Daleria looked down at the blade, the entire leather sheath that looked as if it had been used for nearly forever yet somehow maintained it's mint condition status, the usual thing that she saw the moment Rapieratce appeared every day, bit back her emotions, then snatched it up without second thought and bounded up after him. 

* 

Rapieratce groaned in pain as he felt somebeast grab him by his scruff and drag him back. Feverishly hoping that Daleria had got clear of the danger, he stoned his face and prepared himself for the worse that could happen. Which, in his opinion, could be very bad indeed. Praying he would get out of the affair, he closed up all other emotions. Seppak the Black's face appeared in his line of sight, sneering. The fox's malicious eyes scanned his face as if ransacking for a memory, then smiled in an extremely unsettling way that made the fur on Rapieratce's neck rise, but he kept his thinking straight and refused to talk, keeping his face completely blank. The fox spoke. 

'Well. Isn't this the captain that I saw the last time this happened? Close friend of Daleria's aren't you? You shall be useful. Let's see how much you can take, or maybe how much Daleria can take seeing _you_ in trouble. I doubt she would take very long, unless she is as cold hearted as I hear her to be.' 

Rapieratce sent him a cold glare that made his eyes turn nearly a light shade of emerald. 

* 

Daleria did not even bother to knock on the door. It was not that see needed to in the first place, seeing that it was thrown open and the badger lady could be seen to be in council with Remora and Longrunn. Glamoren was not there yet. Daleria had overtaken him by far on the way up, and now she was standing in the doorway, motionless, and just looking at the badger lady. Consellariel looked up, and a wave of relief seemed to pass over her, but that was soon replaced when she saw what was in the captain's paw. Talking as if in doubt or unsure, she spoke tentatively. 

'Captain. I see you have returned safely, thank heavens for that. What it that in your paw, though?' 

Daleria lifted the sheath weakly. Longrunn's face hardened, and Remora paled. Consellariel looked unbelieving. The captain refused to speak. The atmosphere stayed that way for a moment as the three in front of her tried to grasp the situation while Daleria bit back her emotions. The silence lasted for a few more minutes before anybeast made a movement. Hoarsely, the badger managed to return to her senses and said, 

'Rapieratce? Glamoren?' 

Daleria mentioned behind her shoulder by tilting her head, motioning towards to the running Glamoren who had appeared up the stair well, but did not speak. Her face was hard, as if she was putting up some kind of block. Glamoren came in. The badger lady, knowing that she would not be getting much more out of the captain, asked instead the major. Glamoren pointed weakly out the forge window. Everybeast moved to see. Daleria paled even more when she looked out. Rapieratce, arrow still in his shoulder, was being interrogated by Seppak, and it did not look as if it was going well when Seppak threw him to one of his captains and got him bound. Glamoren swore under his breath. Consellariel finally spoke. 

'Major, get all officers up here right now. This is an emergency.' 

* 

Rapieratce knew that he was in serious trouble. For some reason, Seppak had refused to let him remove the arrow, and now it was hurting madly, especially since he was forced to turn his arm around to be bound, and the joint had moved resulting in an immense bout of paint in his left shoulder. It was not going to paralyse by any means, since it had pierced only flesh and nor any major part, but it still hurt like there was going to be no tomorrow, which Rapieratce was only too aware that might be the case. Intensely hoping the end would come fast if it did, he bit his lip against the pain and willed himself to hold out as the pain spread all over, excruciating, and blood trickled all the way down straight towards his paw. His tunic was beyond ripped now, but at least he did not have his rapier on him. He did not want his most prized possession anywhere near the foxes unless it was going to do some beheading, and was going to keep it that way if he had a choice. The colonel was forced into a small clearing between the foxes, where the five hostages were. Tehora paled visibly at the sight, as did all the others. Rapieratce smiled weakly up at them from his position on the ground, unable to move due to his shoulder.. 

'You chapesses all right?' 

* 

Daleria stood there trembling in her seat. Right then she did not want to comprehend what was happening, and she was in a very blank state of mind. Her brian was refusing to accept what was going on. It was not happening. 

_No... Not him, not now. It can't be happening. It's just a bad nightmare.___

_Wake up Dale... You can't keep on thinking that. You can't help him doing this...___

_No... Not... Why... Again... The same thing... Loosing another friend... No... Not again... Not again... Not again... Not again...___

Consellariel looked over to her in concern. 

'Daleria?' 

The captain shook herself awake with a startle. Blinking in weird manner, she look up. 

'Sorry marm. It's just...' 

'Never mind, Daleria. Right now, all I can say is we can't let you out of the mountain. Not for the colonel, and not for the others. It's far too risky.' 

Daleria snapped back into reality. 

'_What?_ Exactly why not, marm?' 

'Daleria, if I let you anywhere out there, they are going kill you, the others _and_ Rapieratce. If I don't they have to keep them alive, no matter what, or they would be left with nothing. Do you understand?' 

Daleria flared up completely, abruptly standing up and pushing her chair away. 

'You can't just leave them there, marm!' 

Consellariel remained even. 

'You have to understand captain. It is the only way.' 

'There is always an other way!' 

'Not in this case, Daleria, please, try to understand that.' 

Daleria sent Consellariel a look of absolute hate. She snarled out her sentence, but was unable to find an appropriate enough phrase to curse with. 

'You... Heartless. Absolutely _heartless.._.' 

The captain threw Rapieratce's blade onto the table, scattering paper everywhere and shocking the already stunned array of officers, stalked out of the forge and down to her rooms. They could hear the door slam from the forge itself. Consellariel looked at a lost, looking from the blade up to the empty forge corridor. Daleria was not going to be very emotionally stable. And this time, there was no Rapieratce to help her. 

* 

Daleria lay on her bed in a dazed state, her heart torn completely in two once again and confusion, hate, spite and anger, along with doubt, emotion and hopelessness settled on her like a ocean pressurizing on the sea bed. She was wandering on some other world, where just the road matters, walking, running, walking moving, moving, forward, so simple, going onwards, nothing else, no complications, no deaths of friends, no Seppak, no world, no Daleria, no Clandestine, no Consellariel, just the road that of which she walked. Tears were trailing down her face, but she just lay there staring up at the ceiling, her mind not working at all, just concentrating on that wonderful depressing emotion that would make the world go away and everything else irrelevant. Just the depression... Just the world... Just the raw emotion. Nothing else existed anymore. She did not even hear Longrunn ramming heatedly and shouting to be let in behind her locked door. She was not there. Daleria was not there anymore. 

* 

A few hours later, at sunrise. 

* 

'Daleria! DALERIA! Let me in! Right now!' 

Daleria had not stopped staring at the ceiling, but somehow, a part of her sanity had returned enough to know that Longrunn was back. She answered in a partially non existent state. 

'What is it?' 

'Dale? Seppak's out in the open. Rapieratce's with him.' 

That was all she needed to hear. Daleria snapped out of her trance, threw the door open and ran down the main stairwell, Longrunn trailing after her. She found Consellariel, Glamoren and Remora at a window in the main chamber. Seppak was not far off. He was near enough so as that they could hear perfectly well what he was saying. He smiled when he saw Daleria appear at the window. 

'So the ever elusive captain makes an appearance! Long time, Daleria!' 

The captain let out a strangled cry of anger, nearly lurching forward had it not been for Glamoren and Remora holding her back. Seppak only smiled wider. 

'Why don't you come out now? You could save him here.' 

Seppak mentioned over to Rapieratce, who was standing there, face blank, arrow still in shoulder. Daleria faltered. 

'I'm warning you, Daleria, if you don't come out right now...' 

Daleria tried to lurch forward again. Glamoren and Remora had to use all their strength to keep the berserk captain under a state of control. 

'No? I warned you.' 

Seppak suddenly moved forward and ripped the arrow out of the standing Rapieratce's shoulder without warning. Rapieratce, caught off guard, fell, blood running anew from the wound, which had healed slightly overnight, which had just been ripped open again. He let out a slight cry of pain, his green eyes could be seen glazing over as he fought for a desperate control over himself. The pain was like a living creature, working it's way through him, killing him slowly. Seppak kicked him in the ribs. Rapieratce let out a strangled cry, his paws still bound behind him, which only added to the pain as he writhed around trying to loosen them and fight back the destruction that was being wrecked upon him. Daleria tried to get away once again. Seppak only laughed, only kicking Rapieratce harder. The colonel shuddered, his eyes completely glazed over in an eerie transparent white that mixed with his green, which looked incredibly alarming. The fox laughed again, and saw that the colonel was close to the point of passing out. He lifted a small pail. 

'See this? Sea water. T'would keep him awake, I reckon.' 

The minute the water crashed down on the colonel, Rapieratce jerked back into painful consciousness, beyond the point of verbal exclamations, writhing on the blood soaked sand in agony. Daleria wanted badly to tear her eyes away from the disturbing scene, but something glued her eyes to the picture. Seppak grinned. 

'You like this? I have five more waiting.' 

Seppak knelt down and talked to the stricken colonel. 

'Now, do you think she would give in?' 

Rapieratce raised his head even through his pain in outright defiance. Weakly regaining his ability to speak, he coughed out some blood before he was able to talk. 

'Dale? You think so? I don't. Never.' 

Rapieratce smiled up at Seppak. The fox growled, kicked him harder, and caused Rapieratce to cough out even more blood, breaking three ribs and bringing him another step closer to oblivion. The sea water, however, caused him to be unable to slip into unconsciousness, but in a way it was good. At least he would not be able to get knocked out for a prolonged period of which he might not wake up from for a long time. Dragging Rapieratce upright, he placed his sword at the colonel's neck. Snarling at Daleria, he nicked the top of his chin. 

'I'm letting this one live. Do not expect the others to be so fortunate. Oh. And one more thing. The water, I might add, was slightly poisoned with Corrin Flower. Unless this one has a will more incredible than I would give credit, I doubt he will live to see the next dawn.' 

The fox dumped the half alive colonel onto the sand and turned away just as Remora, Glamoren and Daleria rushed out. The captain stalled, looking at the battered colonel. Rapieratce was still conscious. He looked up at the shell shocked captain and by some unknown and inane reason, managed to smile. 

'Hey Dale. I'm still alive. And I think I'll be hanging around a bit longer.' 

Daleria looked down at him as he was brought away by Remora and Glamoren. 

'Die on me, 'Atce, and I guarantee things won't end up pleasant.' 


	43. Matters of Revenge

::Matters of Revenge:: 

Disclaimer: I dis-the-claimer. 

A/N: Whheeee! The first chapter of the war opens! 

* 

The colonel was in the infirmary, but the captain could not hang around for very much longer. As much as she was worried, she knew that the affair was out of her paws and up to Taremin. There was nothing she could do, as much as she hated to admit it. However, she had her mind kept off the topic when the news that the dispatched pincer team had reached Ruft's home and were ready to attack. They were to strike that night. Daleria had been awaiting this moment for a _long_ time. Vaxial was one thing, Seppak was another. Either way, the fox was not going to be living very much longer after she was done with him. But sunset was still half an hour away, and the captain was still avoiding the lady Consellariel due to the affair of not letting her go, so she had gone up to the infirmary to check up on the colonel, as useless as it was that she did. Taremin had said that she had tried to extract as much of the poison as she could, but he wounds were deep, and there was no knowing whether Rapieratce was going to live until he woke up. The colonel was in a general very bad shape. The arrow wound was deep, four ribs were broken, and he had lost more blood than the medic felt was comfortable. His lung might have been punctured even, but Taremin had said that there was no sign of internal bleeding, which was incredibly fortunate. Daleria knew that if there were, hope would have slimmed beyond hope itself. It was all up to Rapieratce now. The captain sat next to the bed, rubbed her weary eyes, then stood and stretched before rising to arm up. Plodding her way silently past the corridors, she could hear the various sounds of sheaths being drawn up, blades being withdrawn for the last check, bows beings bent and staffs clacking together in preparation. The anticipation was horrible. Walking into her room, she slung on her sabre on the shoulder sheath as always, but withdrew something new. It was a double cross sheath meant to be slung across the hip, with two of her longer personal daggers. Daleria knew that, as good as she was with the sabre, there would come instances when she would need to utilize close combat, lest be cornered. The foxes would not be able to fend her off at close distance as well as they could with the longer blades. The daggers were slightly curved nearing the apex, but only very slightly. They were straight enough to stab without any extra angling or advanced handling, true to their owner's temperament. One stab would wipe the plate clean. Securing it around her hip, the captain slipped in a few smaller throwing daggers in a few convenient compartments for the occasional quick attack. Normally, Daleria would never had gone so heavily armed, but the captain was making an exception for this battle. For any normal occasion, Daleria would have considered herself ridiculously over armed, but the captain knew enough of sword foxes not to underestimate their skill and speed to go unprepared. Much better. 

* 

Cosenet was in a state of shock. The scene that had just took place had affected her the worst out of the five of them. The galloper had seen very little serious action before, only recently coming full into service. The affair with Seppak was not having a very good effect on her. Willow looked concerned. 

'I say, you all right back there?' 

Cosenet shook herself up slightly, her voice quavering slightly as she spoke. 

'D'you think the colonel be? He looked pretty bally beat up. Horrible.' 

Mealiney shrugged nonchalantly at the comment, turning uncomfortably against her bonds. 

'Rapieratce? Knew him as a captain. He'll live, wot. I'd bet my blade on it.' 

* 

Daleria stood waiting orders. She was still distancing herself from the badger lady as much as possible though, taking orders from Glamoren instead of directly from Consellariel. She was incredibly upset over the skirmish in the forge. She knew somewhere in her heart that Consellariel did not have a choice, but her brain argued that she could have at least shown some form of compassion instead of her frank harshness. Daleria had sided with her brain and thus kept herself away from the lady. After all their disagreements, Daleria finally had enough. Too much was wrong with her life already, and she did not want to make it any worse than she could. The captain decided to put off any talks with Consellariel until after the war was over. Whether she would still be alive to see it was another thing. In line with a rank of hares in the front line, she saw the sun finally dip beyond the horizon, and a distant spark could be seen. In an instant, a flare went up over the other end, and burst in a signal in the sky, bright enough to light the area as if it were day, and the captain could see the fox army leaping up and arming in an instant. She herself lit the responding signal, and soon the sky was a smoking, writhing light to brighten the grounds as if the sun. Glamoren looked them over while Consellariel strode forward. leading the first ranks forward. They approached the foxes at a half run before the lady stopped and Glamoren yelled out a command. 

'First rank! Archers load! Fire!' 

At the lady's command, an arc of arrows dipped over them, crashing upon the running foxes, dealing out the first wreckage. The damage on their side was quite devastating. On the other end, a similar situation could be seen. Daleria brought herself back to her present by another command. 

'First rank archers drop and load! First rank slings, first rank javelins, second rank archers! Load! Fire!' 

An immense shower of javelins, sling shot stones and arrows showered over them again. The screams could be now heard as the enemy grew nearer. The foxes had by then split in two directions, one towards the second assault, and one towards them. Daleria gripped her sabre hilt over her shoulder in anticipation. Glamoren yelled out the last order. 

'First rank archers! Forward! Second rank archers! Arc! Fire!' 

The first rank of archers sent a direct a direct assault against the foxes, slaying at least a score, while the second rank sent an arc over them, attack from the top. By then, the foxes had sent over a desperate counter attack of their own, and Daleria saw a side flank beside her being taken down by a quick assault of barbed arrows. There was no time to worry about that matter, however, as Glamoren yelled out again. 

'Ranks reform! Half run, forward now!' 

The hares reformed back into a three deep rank, a single long line going against the foxes at a half run. Daleria could by then see into the eyes of the enemy. She pounded her way forward, anticipation ringing in every bone of her body, as she sighted her revenge. 

'Steady! Steady! Full run now! Forward!' 

Consellariel roared out a eulalia as the two sides broke against each other, and the fighting commenced. The badger lady was a terrifying sight, and all the hares kept out of her was as her pike reaped a war path of destruction as the bloodwrath took her. vermin flew as her pike came at them, while others were impaled in a quick stab. Glamoren gave the order, and all the hares in the ranks unsheathed, and Eulalias and battle cries flew thick in the air as the two sides clashed in a pincer attack. Daleria waited in anticipation until a fox was nearly upon her, ducking the blade before unsheathing her blade in mid duck before bringing it upward at a vicious speed, slicing forward and killing her opponent as she came up. Ducking again as another fox followed up, the captain swung her blade again, clashing against the fox in a loud crash as the two of them started parrying. Doing a double twist and rolling off her blade arm, she ducked as the foxes blade whistled overhead, but took the opening and stabbed forward again. Then, two foxes came after her, and the captain knew she was in trouble. Hastily sheathing her sabre in a fluid motion, she grabbed the two daggers at her hip and unsheathed them, stabbing two foxes fighting around her in the process before turning her wrist and catching the blow one fox was about to deal her and doing a rapid underpaw stab into the other's side. As the first fox was busy parrying with her on her right, the captain withdrew the other blade as the fox on her left slumped down, dead, and delivered a forceful thrust into the foxes ribcage. Wrenching free her blades as she felt another come upon her, she whirled to her left and sliced another foxes throat before crashing down onto another, stabbing down into the shoulder blades. 

On the other side, Remora, who was leading the pincer attack team, gave the command to charge. Taking a fox down with a sabre strike, she yelled off an eulalia before plunging into the deep. Clashing with one fox, she did a figure of eight, slashing down another in the turn before coming back up and stabbing the fox she was fighting with in the heart. Her curved blade took down another, and she grabbed one of her own short swords in her left paw and thrust it into the left side of the neck of her opponent. Sabre in one paw and sword in the other, she plunged in deeper, before yelling out another order. 

'Left flank! Dispatch! Right flank! Dispatch! Center flank! Forward! Eulalia!' 

In a swift motion, her left flank pulled away from the center and caved in on the left side of the foxes in an effort to corner the swiftly moving fox forces in order not to swamp themselves in a pincer against them, as the right did the same, closing down on the foxes. Remora cut down another as she received a cut across the face, charging forward with her center flank beneath the fire brightened sky. 

Back on the mountain, lieutenant Dallaw was in charge of the "lighting" crew. In order to be able to stun the vermin as well as fight properly, several flares were set up on the front windows of the mountain. Corporal Bueatrill and sergeant Mianent were aiding him. The lieutenant watched the left and right flanks dispatch off and knew it was his signal. 

'Right ho chaps! Let them rip!' 

Lighting their torches, the three of them gathered up various flares. The flares were curious objects, consisting of an explosive kind of herb mixed together with various kinds of fast burning fuels and a certain kind of plant that prolonged the burning and another that produced the sparkling effect. It was all coated in burning oil and another liquid that created a small explosion that increased the area the flare spread across. They were encased in a woven flax-reed casing made for a small torch design with a cage that was used for throwing. The torch was a small one, with a case of young sapling branches woven together into a casing that could be closed and opened. The torch was made up of a light wood that burnt easily, and itself was also coated with the explosive liquid. The small flare package was slipped into the cage, dipped into the mountain's supply of oil for the lamps, then, dripping, lighted by torches. That gave the thrower about five seconds to release the torch through throwing it, lest he wanted to be burnt to death. The explosion was incredibly bright, and if one looked directly at it, would be blinded for a good ten minutes. The flare lasted about that long in the sky before burning out. The fuels themselves burnt out in less than a minute, but the various substances in them made the light linger in the air for much longer, therefore erasing the chances of hurting anybeast down below. The explosion too, was very small. The package would burst into flame, which spanned about a meter across, then was sucked back into the torch at the force before exploding in a slightly startling noise, but would completely burn up in a radius of about a meter as well. Sparks would also fly. 

Dallaw looked at Bueatrill, who looked at Mianent. Grinning, the lieutenant gave the command. 

'One...' 

The three hares dipped their torches into the oil and kept it at arms length. 

'Two...' 

The three dipped the dripping torch into the fire, where they flamed up. Dallaw hastily called out the last command. 

'Three!' 

The sergeant, lieutenant and corporal let the torches fly in a powerful throw that made the three burning constructions twisting into the night, round and round until they exploded into the night sky. 

'Get down!' 

The three of them ducked beneath the windows as they heard a slight boom from the sky outside and bright flashes appeared in the chamber as they avoided looking at the light. A minute later, they came up and looked in satisfaction as the illuminated sky. 

'Well old chaps, another ten bally minutes or so and we can have a little bit more fun again.' 

* 

Glamoren heard and saw the flashes of light from the newly thrown flares knew it was his turn to dispatch the flanks. 

'Left and right flanks! Dispatch! Center forward!' 

His flanks heeded his yelled out command, and swiftly dispatched and dissolved into the night towards their respective areas. He knew that there was no turning back. Bending backwards to avoid a fast swipe at his neck, the major used the back of his lance to shove away an oncoming attacker before stabbing forward and jumping to the left, stabbing the fox before ripping his lance away and crashing it into the head of an oncoming attacker. The major had a sling across his back, which held his throwing daggers, and using his right paw, he grabbed one and sent it swiftly flying, killing a fox that was about to dispatch one of his flank. Ducking a sabre hack, the major felt something slash across his back, very nearly cutting him in two, but Glamoren threw himself forward just in time, evading his death but gaining a slash across his shoulder blades as he turned in mid air, crouched downwards and tripped up the opponent that nearly killed him before taking his lance and impaling the attacker. As he felt another creep up behind him, his paw automatically went up to another throwing dagger, and it flew before he had time to think, striking a fox dead between the eyes. An eulalia ripping out from his throat, the major threw himself further down into the fray. 

* 

Consellariel took down three vermin in a go in a massive circle of her majestic pike, sending them flying backwards. Her eyes were blood red, and the berserk badger lady had by then taken down at least a score in her name. Cutting down another three, she plunged deeper into the horde, a milestone in the writhing mass of fighting creatures, ploughing her own route through the enemy lines. The pincer attack had given them an incredible advantage, but the foxes had taken down as many of them as the hares had managed to take them down. The badger lady did not care, though, as only the bloodlust pounded through her crazed brain and the adrenaline coursed through her veins, giving her the energy to cut down all that stood before her.   
  



	44. Onwards

::Onwards:: 

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own the universe. 

A/N: Sweet war scenes... 

* 

Daleria winced as she felt her right shoulder blade scored against the back of an opposing blade, but swiftly turned her dagger around and stabbed the attacker in the back of the neck as she turned around. By then, at least seven series of flares had been thrown, and still the fighting went on. Both sides were tiring, but none wanted defeat, and so the foxes and hares both fought endlessly onward. The captain was stabbing, slashing and turning in a mad attempt at getting to her target: Seppak the Black. His sinister form could be seen in the light, cutting down hares as swiftly as she cut down foxes. She could hear loud battle roars from every angle, around her, friends and foes alike were pulled down around her. She saw her secondary target, the hostages. Sheathing her two blades while loosing her sabre in it's sheath, she sliced a fox's throat before coming unto the clearing where the five were. Glamoren fought his way into the clearing as well. Consellariel had not said anything about rescuing the hostages, but she had not said not to either. Thus, Glamoren and Daleria had concocted their own plan of their own to execute, deciding to bring matters into their own paws. Daleria had been incredibly angry that Consellariel had not taken time to acknowledge the five, which only added to her current dislike towards the badger lady. Glamoren made his way over to her, stabbing and booting away foxes as he went. 

'Wot ho Dale! Get them up now!' 

Sheathing her sabre while Glamoren covered her back, Daleria grinned at the stunned hostages, who were looking at them as if they were ghosts. 

'Stay still for a bit now!' 

Daleria unsheathed her right dagger, and in five swift strokes, shed them all of their bounds. Glamoren threw her five of his longer daggers of which he had brought along with him for the trip. Glamoren threw two of the longer ones to her, and Daleria gave them to the captain, Tehora. The captain stood shakily on her footpaws, but regained her balance as she grew accustomed with her weight once again after the few days of stationary captivity. Daleria gave her precise instructions. 

'I'm putting you in charge of these four now, be sure to cover each other. I'm counting on you.' 

Tehora nodded resolutely, acknowledging her task, and Glamoren threw her another four daggers in swift concession. Daleria handed them out. 

'Stick as close together as you can, some of you should not be fighting in this kind of a situation. Who here has the most knowledge of the longer blades?' 

Silecy raised her paw nervously. Daleria motioned to her with a swift nod. 

'Very good. Protect the more seriously injured ones, sergeant. The foxes are more dangerous than you think them to be. Keep them in a tight circle. Don't let any of them get cornered. Good luck.' 

Rising out of immediate instinct, the captain turned her body just in time as to slit a on coming attacker's throat before throwing herself deeper into the rage of fighting beasts, never looking back. She left a bleeding path of dead foxes behind her as she went onwards towards Seppak's ominous form in the range of clashing steel. Tehora got them up, and Glamoren gave them last cover before dispatching away and slaying another few foxes as he went. The odds were against Seppak's horde now, and the battle was nearly to an end. Except that Seppak was still alive. The only way to kill a snake was to take its head. And Daleria was intent on doing just that. Withdrawing both daggers, she used both to stab the gut of one before rising in a quick spin off, taking down the neck of another, then stabbing down through the shoulder blades of another while kicking her footpaws off the ground. Using the blades in the fox's shoulder as a support, she rammed her strong footpaws into the skull of another before rolling off to the left and loosening the blades enough to exert force, then ripped them out as she felt firm ground, both daggers slicing in a downward diagonal left, killing an approaching fox before he even had time to come unto her. Daleria felt confidence and speed grow within her, as she pushed nearer and nearer to her target. Suddenly grabbing the two paws of a fox, she slid underneath the stunned attacker's legs, blades parallel to the fox's arm as she pulled him under, before releasing her left, stabbing him in the chest, then using the momentum to swing across and up slightly in a windmill effect, embedding into the back of the neck of another. Once again using the right blade as support, she ruthlessly stabbed in deeper before wrenching out her left, and used all her strength to fling herself upwards while digging her right blade in deeper. Gritting her teeth in pure determination, the captain felt the blade come slightly loose in her paw as she flew free of the force, swinging herself up and landing her blade directly into the front face of the throat of another fox that foolishly came after her. The move took less than a second, as complex as it was to execute, Daleria was having a freedom to use moves she never would have dared to use during sessions where hurting somebeast was a major risk. Using the two foxes as support, she threw her footpaws upwards, kicked an oncoming fox full in the face before ripping herself free, flying slightly forward and crossing the two daggers diagonally, taking down another two before landing on her feet as flares erupted above her in a chaotic spree. She captain grinned and moved in further. Seppak was only four foxes away. Catching her footpaw on one, she tripped him up, unsheathed her sabre in her right paw after sheathing her dagger, finished him off with a swipe along the throat, stabbed another in the stomach before ducking an attack that was meant for her head and stabbing forward again. The fourth one fell with a throwing dagger in the middle of the eyes. She ground to a stop as she reached Seppak, just as the black fox did so as a hare fell to his cutlass. Daleria sheathed her left dagger, leaving herself with only her sabre. 

'Seppak. It has been long.' 

The fox smiled as he faced her. He eyed her laughingly. 

'Daleria Windbind. Indeed, your doom has been delayed far too long for me to feel comfortable.' 

'As has yours.' 

'Truly? Then why not finish it now?' 

'If it pleases you.' 

Fighting around them ground to an immediate halt as the two leapt at each other. Hares and foxes alike stood still in limbo to see the play that would define the outcome of that war of which they played in. Daleria sparred against him as he tried to get his blade over her head, but struck it back down from its crescendo before using the momentum to arc upwards and struck against the rising cutlass. There was more fury in her play than she had ever dared add before, she brought it to heights that she never would have dared to create, it was a tidal wave of physical movements and emotional rebukes. She stabbed forward again and again, relentless even as Seppak's blade scored her right shoulder. Her sabre sliced down the right of his face in return, as she snapped forward in a rapid double windmill turn, scoring a hit once on his left shoulder but was blocked forward in the second. Seppak struck forward again, pushing relentlessly against her force, but she parried back doubly as hard. She was spurred on by hate, by the tears, by the nightmares, by all her life that she had. Seppak started to taunt her in that moment, trying to wind her away, knowing that she more than equalled him in his art as her rage fuelled her to create moves that defied all possibility. He tried to draw her away. 

'Do you remember her expression, Daleria? The look as I struck her down and she breathed her last?' 

Daleria's mind was suddenly flooded with images from that night of the fall of Clandestine. But she forced herself to cast them aside, knowing the fox's intention full well. Growling, she shoved forward, sliding forward as she side stepped away from Seppak's flying blade, doing a double cross which repelled him away. Nobeast seemed to win nor lose in the desperate dance that the two blades incorporated with each other, merging into a deadly flying array to steel, as sabre clashed against cutlass in a classical symphony of the ringing of steel, whispers of air that was sliced into shreds as the two blades flew, a crescendo of flashing glints and reflective flashes, binding into each other as the fox and the hare did a mad race, a insane game of hard steel. The spinning turns, the straightforward clashes, the sideways stabs, folding over each other in an ocean of moves, running like silk over each other, like waves crashing over one another. An oceanic orchestra of epic proportions that was played out. Daleria decided the only way to repel him was through his own trade. She responded as she did a figure of eight and a spinning turn, hissing into the Black One's face. 

'And do _you_ remember what it was like? The emotion on _your _sister's face as the arrow took her? The only reason being she could not eliminate me? Do you remember her scream as she fell? I do. So clearly. It was embedded in my memory. The thing that grasped at my heart. One of my tormentors torn down. The indefinable _joy._' 

The fox faltered for a slight moment, but returned and growled and tried to parry against her, but Daleria knew that he had slipped. She stabbed forward, using the same move that Rapieratce had used against her, the effect of another figure of eight, a spinning parry, a turning jump and a curving arc. It pulled, pushed, thrust and drew back all at the same time, defying the laws of the mind, bending the imagination as it was executed, grace and coarse movements intertwining in a vein of fluid motions, turning, twisting, bending, curving, melding into a infinite range of movement, slashing down yet parrying up, a mirror image from every side, binding the fox in the centre of a move that was indefinable and striking. It wound around him, twisting into a web of agony and hate, anger and regret, revenge and perusal, as the blade flew around him. Seppak could not even begin to comprehend what had happened when his blade flew out of his reach, curving away as a multitude of sabre strokes flashed madly around him, twisting madly, a silver web of emotion that wound around him, cutting, slashing, binding him. It was no longer physical. Daleria tortured him with her emotions right then, in that reflexive move, sowing him into what he had reaped, an evil unbearable. The only thing Seppak noticed was that he had stopped moving before Daleria flashed up in his face. The hare glared at him as the fire from her strokes suddenly ground onto him and rendered him useless. The fox gasped as suddenly, one of her long curved daggers pierced his heart, stabbing inwards as she pushed him backwards to the point where she leaned over him and whispered venomously into his ear. 

'The dance of the swords is a dangerous and underground game that takes bravery and skill, slyness and cunning. It takes movement, and co-ordination. It takes heart. It that is all the emotion that you can muster. All your feelings, all your fears, all your hopes, all your dreams, all your aspirations, all your secrets, all your darkness and all your light. It is created only through you heart and your mind, only yourself that can control yet create it. Only your mindset, only your need that brings the skill forward, unteachable, unrenewable. It stretches the limits time and again, as it fuels your heart, your mind, your blood, your very essence. It takes your heart and rips your soul. It is undeniable. It cannot be comprehended by mere words. It strikes before you know it, and leaves before you acknowledge it. It damages and scars without definition. It portrays what you want it to portray. It takes everything. It conquers you for that moment. You will now and never understand what you and what you were did to my life. It ruined me, time and again. I can only show you what remains, not how it happened. That is beyond my skill to implement. You will always be of the black heart. The only thing you will receive is the guilt, the sorrow, and the evil. You, and whatever that you have done before me, will live only to be a nightmare. But to you, it will live. It will kill you. It ends now.' 

Daleria ripped out the dagger, then used all the strength that she possessed, and carved her sabre through his neck. Seppak the Black breathed his last.   



	45. Continuation

::Renewing::   


Disclaimer: I don't own what I do not own, but I own what I _do_ own. 

A/N: It's _over! _Well, the war, at least. The main story isn't. The war is over and done with, and now they pick up the pieces. 

* 

Daleria sighed raggedly as she view the carnage before her. It was done, but not without price. Fortunately, all of her closer friends had survived, though with injuries, were thankfully alive. Glamoren at that moment was conversing with Consellariel, Remora walking around congratulating some of the younger, and shell-shocked, younger ones who survived, and Longrunn was heading her way, though he was pulling up numerous hares as he went. The foxes were all dead. After she had beheaded Seppak, it had taken less than half an hour to eliminate the rest of the foxes, and thus now the entire battlefield was one of destructive carnage. The slaughter on both sides was devastating. At least a hundred hares out of the five hundred strong force had gone down to the five hundred of the foxes. Surprisingly, none of Daleria's patrol had gone under, and for that she was grateful, but to know that she was one of the main causes of the massacre before her was pain enough. She was glad that it was over, true, but the outcome was less than exactly pleasant. War never was. Sighing again, she pulled her half dead self over the the sergeant, weary to the bone and stumbling slightly due to a wound on her leg. The sergeant, not exactly in mint condition himself, helped her along, asking concernly along the way. 

'Are you all right Dale? That last play was quite amazing. You looked bally drained.' 

'I am, 'Runn. I'm not exactly sure what came over me then, though. I'm too tired to care anyway.' 

'Rapieratce would have been impressed.' 

'Indeed? Come on. Let's just get back in the mountain.' 

It was, however, unavoidable that the Lady Consellariel eventually made her way up to them, Glamoren and Remora in tow. Daleria immediately stiffened at the sight of her coming over towards her. The lady sighed deeply, seeing all too clearly the expression that was planted directly on Daleria's face. The captain looked away from her gaze. Consellariel raised a scarred paw. 

'Peace, Daleria. Why must you hate me so? You know yourself that I could not move you away, nor try to rescue them, lest give them up totally. I tried to do the best that I could. I tried so hard. I do not know what I did wrong, but I know something went awry. Truly, Daleria, what was it?' 

Daleria looked up at Consellariel in anger, thinking back to all the damage that had been caused. Anger was seething off her. 

'What was it?! You _left_ five innocent hares out in the open, right in the middle of the territory of a fox that could have easily killed them, had his will been to, and nearly got the colonel killed by not letting me go and try and right things out. That is what is wrong.' 

Consellariel looked pleadingly over at Daleria, trying to get the stubborn captain to understand her point of view. The badger lady knew from the start that the captain would not have agreed to her plan of leaving the hostages where they were, and the aftermath of the disagreement was deeper than ever. Daleria had never been so angry with her before. 

'Daleria, you know that there was no other way. Forgive me for my frankness on those days, but I had to put the rest of the mountain as my first priority. I could not just put all my thoughts on a way to get them away. Their safest position was in the most dire one.' 

Daleria's eyes were blazing with an emotional fire. 

'So you wanted them to be tormented by leaving them there?' 

'No! You miss my point, captain. What I meant was that the five of them would have been safest if we had not interfered. Seppak would not have touched them.' 

'But he did! Look at Rapieratce!' 

Consellariel stopped responding then, and looked guiltily at Daleria for a moment. The captain sent a spiteful glare back in response to that action. The badger lady opened her mouth to speak, but Daleria raised a paw to stop her from going on further than that. 

'Do not ask for forgiveness when you know that I cannot. Not now. I have been hurt too deeply, and the wounds are fresh. The sight around you should be enough to express what I must say. I have no pity for those that had no pity.'   
  
  
  



	46. Consciences

::Consciences::

Disclaimer: BL-AH!

A/N: Sowee for the wait! My computer(s) are having SERVERE networking problems, so, most unfortunately, none of the two main fics are going to be updated very much for a while. HOWEVER, NONE of them have ended, not by farrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

*

Consellariel looked over to Remora and Glamoren, who were both standing at her side as they watched Daleria storm straight back to the mountain's interior, with Longrunn trailing after her in an effort to calm the hare captain down from her rage. The badger lady sighed heavily. 

'What have I done to deserve this from her? All I want is to get her to understand that what I did was for the best. I would never have done such a thing in normal circumstance. You both know that I would never have. Yet Daleria refuses to accept it.'

Remora looked at the distant image of the captain stalking into the entrance of the mountain. Longrunn had stopped, obviously realizing that talking sense into the captain was going to be impossible in her current state.

'Daleria's like that, marm.  She will take her own time to come to her right senses. Though, it would be better if Rapieratce were around to help her out here. He always manages to get some sense into the captain.'

'But Rapieratce is not in the right position to do so.'

*

Daleria strode heatedly into the mountain; rage boiling up in her like a volcano.  She sensed Longrunn stopping behind her, but cared not. The captain stalked straight to her dorm, and washed herself to get rid of all the dirt and blood that she had attained over the battle. She winced as the water touched various open wounds, hissing slightly, but the anger inside of her was enough to make her ignore it. Consellariel was a fool not to let her go. She could have ended it. Rapieratce would not have been dying right them. Cosenet and the rest of the hostages would not have been in such a bad state if she had tried to stop it. But Consellariel would not consent her to do so.

You cannot blame the badger lady for this. Face your fears, Dale. You know that what happened would never have stopped even if you had been released from your hold. It could have even been worse.

_But look at Rapieratce! Look at how he suffers now!_

_Put not the blame of your personal thoughts on others, Dale._

_I know… But still, something is not right. My friends are dying, it just is not correct._

_Seppak is the only to blame here Dale, and he is dead._

_Yet I cannot give myself advice that I do not have, can I?_

_You need to talk to Rapieratce, Dale._

_Rapieratce is dying._

A tear trickled down Daleria's face. Why must life always target on her? The suffering was bad enough, but each day, as she began more and more than the vicious parts of her life were then over, and that there was nobeast left to blame, that the truth was really real. The sudden realization that she had been able to elude for ten seasons. That her family was dead. Gone. That she was the only one left. That she was alone. The thought scared her, and it was that acute pain in her heart. That so much suffering, so much pain, and so much distraught was brought along by her. She had killed, without remorse, and nearly been killed. That she was now left to herself, alone in the world, with no aim in sight that would be able to take away the pain, the fear, the loneliness. That what had happened, really did happen. Alone. The captain washed away the rest of the blood and threw on a new tunic.

*

The captain moved down noiselessly from her dormitory to the infirmary, brushing past hares, from medics to the injured, all the way back to the very last chamber of the infirmary, where the personal wards were. Daleria pushed one of the doors open. Rapieratce did not stir. The colonel was on the bed, still as death, unmoving and pale. And yet he lived. Daleria collapsed into a chair and shook silently, watching the colonel on the bed. What she needed now was some good, comforting advice, yet there was nobeast to offer it to her. Staring impassively forward, Daleria felt herself slip away, drifting off in her mind, leaving behind everything. The world became empty, and her mind wandered on the unknown paths that none went, seeking something, seeking something to keep her alive, to keep her sane, to keep her living. A need for a fuel, something to push her on. And yet she found nothing as she ran through the empty corridors of her mind, nothing that showed her peace. She tossed and turned in her internal torment, so hopeless and empty. Why did so many suffer because of her? Why did all her close friends, compatriots, family, companions, everybeast, why did they suffer due to her? Was hope so far away as was salvation? Daleria did not know.

_Wake up 'Atce. Please. Just wake up._

*

Three days had passed by. Nobeast had yet managed to pull Daleria out of her reverie and away from the infirmary. She had not eaten, drunk nor moved. She was paling to the point of death. Remora and Glamoren talked as they walked towards the infirmary, thinking of trying to get Daleria to understand. Both knew they would fail, but nonetheless, it might be good for the captain to keep some company.

'That un's not going to survive very much longer at this rate. Somebeast needs to talk some sense into her.'

'You know that Dale doesn't listen to us, 'Moren.'

'I know verily well, 'Mora. That captain only seemed to be kept under control by 'Atce.'

'Too true. Then again, 'Atce always had a good control over others. Something about him, I suppose.'

'That's why he's a colonel.'

'And most unfortunately, why he's dying.'

'Rapieratce's conscience is indeed one that keeps him morally one of the highest in this mountain. Never will give in, he will. He'd better wake soon, or Dale'll kill herself first.'

The brigadier and the major entered the infirmary to nearly delirious sobbing and cries. It looked as if the colonel had managed to pull through after all, and was then trying to calm the captain beside him down. Daleria was not listening.

'Calm down, Dale. I'm perfectly fine!'

'Fine? How can you say that? You're injured nearly everywhere, you've been in here for four days without stirring, got poisoned, and you say you are fine?!'

'Dale, I'm alive, and I think that considers me as fine.'

Daleria managed to calm herself down. Remora and Glamoren entered. Glamoren raised an eyebrow at Rapieratce.

'What took you so long?'


	47. Awakening

::Recollections::

Disclaimer: You know it.

A/n: No, this fic won't be ending anytime soon. Rejoice!

*

A week had then passed since Rapieratce awoke, and things had thus proceeded smoothly from there. The colonel gradually recovered his health, much to the relief of all on the mountain, and slowly, things started to return to some form of rather strange normality. Of course, all the hares on the mountain were recovering from the grievous losses of the war that had come and passed, but it was over and done with, and now all were starting to readjust back to normal everyday life. Daleria, however, was still loath to forgive Consellariel. The captain had successfully evaded the badger lady the entire time, and Consellariel knew better than to try and get the insolent captain to listen. The badger lady knew it was best to let Daleria cool down, though the captain was not showing any intention of doing so anytime in the near future. However, the badger lady already had her paws full of the affairs concerning the battle, and thus had little, if no, time to linger on the personal relations between the two of them. She left it to the colonel to try and talk sense into Daleria. The captain in question was currently wandering aimlessly around the mountain on her day off, since all the vigorous daily trainings had been stopped and all had returned to the slower pace of once per week. She roamed the corridors silently, pondering over all that had happened, her feet taking her where they willed, as she passed by halls, rooms, the infirmary, the kitchen, moving for the sake of not staying still.

You cannot blame Consellariel forever, Dale. As much as you wish to hide from your reality, you know that you will never be able to evade this forever. Understanding and acceptance is the step you must take in order to find the peace in your heart that you now crave. You know it.

But still. Consellariel was evil to do so. Nay, I would not say- think, evil, rather cruel. The trauma the five must have endured must have been great. I know how they feel now. I have been where they are now. It is not a situation many would like to be in.

You use an excuse that is not feasible, Dale. You know that beyond anything that Consellariel could have done that it most likely would have ended up much worse than this if the badger lady had taken any other route. It is as good as it gets to get the five of them out of the impossible fray alive.

Still. I cannot let myself forgive her so easily. Not yet.

You still hide from the inevitable. Do not try to deny this so much, Daleria. As much as you wish it, Clandestine and the rest are never coming back. Face it now, and never will it plague you again.

Alas that I have not the courage to do so now.

Alas indeed.

Daleria returned to her dormitory, and reached out for her old journal. It had come from the seven seasons in Mossflower, and many memories, some good, some bad, some fond, and others she felt worth not remembering at all were stored in those pages. It was precious to her heart. The captain dropped down onto the bed and leafed through the pages, looking for nothing in general, simply reveling in old recollections, letting herself drift back to old friends and brief stays, the many that she had met over her travels. As she continued, she felt herself wander down the north path, down the shady areas of Mossflower, drifting endlessly on the road until Redwall Abbey came full into view. She smiled upon the memory, remembering herself, travel-worn, just about lost in unfamiliar territory, desperate to the point of near exhaustion, stumbling straight into the paws of the kind Redwallers and the abbess. Daleria wondered down the hallways, the Great Hall, Cavern Hole, the great kitchens with the massive ovens, the cheerful dibbuns that would hopefully live to grow up differently from her and have a more pleasant childhood than her own. She recalled the old library, the gatehouse, so full of various tales, myths, legends, stories and other material that had her cooped up there for hours, reading for the joy of being alive. Daleria brought herself back to one of the nights that she had stayed upon the battlements, to see the living stars emerge out of the dusk and spawn gently into the deepening night sky. Those were the happier days. Closing her journal and slipping it back into her shelf, the captain lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with nothing better to do. Slowly, sadder things returned to her. She remembered the fear, the hate, the disbelief that she had encountered on that fateful night, the pounding of the blood in her ears as she had run, desperate and scared, through the vast plains of the Western Plains, stumbling across the spanning horizon as she hurtled away from the carnage of what was her home, her very memory blurred with emotion and misted over from hate and fear. The sight of her family dying, of Vaxial's merciless actions and his piercing gaze, of Waleb, trailing along the paths of memory that had brambles and thorns littered around them. She remembered being a foolish young hare, completely unprepared for the world that lay around her, the spinning dizziness of familiar grief descending upon her night after night until she welcomed the emotion to her as a control, to keep the world in place. Indeed, she felt grief so often that she then took to it, clinging to it, absorbing it each night as it visited her, the tearing emotion that would never change. Daleria learnt to love it, and she had cried until her eyes could water no more during those dark days of which hope was like a fleeting shadow that ran away once you set eyes upon it.

All the screaming, shouting, blood, gore, disrupted images from past and present melded together into a nightmare that wreaked havoc upon her mind, and Daleria felt the same sense of hopelessness that she had felt so many times before descend upon her again. It would take many nights, seasons' maybe, to piece together her life all over again. The captain only hoped that this time, it would not fall apart all over again, like it had too many times for her to feel safe. 


	48. The Late

'Atce…?'

The time was late. Very late. The stars twinkled in the mezzanine between the dead of the night and that of the morning. A further week had passed since the last. The colonel turned over from his side position on his bed and looked groggily over to his door, throwing on a tunic next to his beside in the process. Squinting, he recognized the voice through the darkness as that of the captain's.

'Dale? Wot on earth are you doing here?'

Rapieratce struck a flint and lighted a candle on his table, picking it up by its holder and walking over to his door and lifting it up to eye level. Daleria stood there, looking extremely unsettled. The past week had been ridden with memories, thoughts inside her head that were beginning to get unbearable. She had hoped to talk to Rapieratce, and get some advice that she genuinely needed right them. Rapieratce looked concernedly over at her, noticing her predicament, motioning to get the captain into his room, shutting his door gently behind her. Daleria stood there, waiting for him to acknowledge her. The colonel raised a questioning eyebrow at her before motioning to his bed, of which she sat down on. Rapieratce set his down on his table and sat down next to her.

'Wot's wrong, Dale?'

Daleria looked despairingly over to him, recalling all the bad memories, dreams, nightmares that seemed to haunt her at every corner of the night. It was driving her insane, beyond the point of words. She badly wanted to put a stop to all the madness.

'I do not know, 'Atce. At least not truly, and if so, not thoroughly enough. And that's what's worrying me, 'Atce, to no end. I can't sleep at night, but I don't know why! It's killing me! I can't live like this… It's like a bottomless emotion, driving me crazy. It's like living everything all over again. From… From my family… and Clandestine. And the war. All the way up to what it is leading to now… It's mixing up into a boiling creation, tearing at me. I need to get out of here, 'Atce. At least for a day. Away from Salamandastron. From Consellariel. And the war, 'Atce… It's getting worse.'

Rapieratce looked over at her, examining her. Daleria was looking desperate and sorrowful, worried by thoughts and haunted by dreams. It was as if she really needed to get away for a short time. The captain, in his opinion, had been in need of one for a long time. A time far too long overdue.

'Dale… How long has this been going on, m'gel?'

Daleria shrugged offhandedly, trying to wave off his question.

'Not long.'

'Dale.'

Rapieratce looked evenly over her, his green eyes scanning her own black ones with ferocious intent, roving like an intent eagle, boring down into her very heart. The captain knew that he knew her fat too well for her to lie to him. Rapieratce sighted at her softly, knowing that Daleria's problem might lead to something very dangerous for her. The captain was fragile enough, sore from wounds yet unhealed in her heart, and the fact that Daleria knew that her emotions were tangled only made her hide them even more.

'You don't have to lie, Dale. You can't.'

Daleria glared at the colonel, but he only smiled slightly. Daleria felt her spirits lift slightly, but she frowned again as she recalled her memories, haunting her. She gathered her knees up to her chin and rested her head there. Rapieratce let her take her time, knowing Daleria well enough.

'I'm so confused, 'Atce. Why can't I just let it all fade away? I don't want to live like this! I just want to put it all behind me and start again. It's crashing down on me, all that I kept hidden away all these seasons. The reality of it, that they're not coming back. That I don't have a family anymore. That I'm alone. It's so hard, 'Atce, to sit in the dark, staring up at the ceiling trying to piece you life back together. To try and console myself with something that is not there, Why, 'Atce? Why…?'

'Whatever is done is done, Daleria. You cannot dwell on that anymore. Look to the future, and of what you have now.'

'I'm so scared, 'Atce… So scared…. What if I loose everything all over again.'

'You won't, Dale.'

Daleria smiled slightly at him. Rapieratce looked out his window watching the path of the stars dip even lower.

'You'd better go, y'know. If we're found like this, Consellariel is going to murder. As to the want of you to get away from Salamandastron for a time, I am quite sure that Jemerian's Jubilee over at Redwall is coming up soon.'

Daleria's face immediately lit up. The thought of seeing her old friend again appealed to her immensely. 

'Old Jemerian?'

The colonel nodded, and Daleria looked pleadingly over at him. Rapieratce laughed softly, sending her out of his room.

'I'll see what I can do. Go off now, Dale. Get some sleep. Don't say you don't want to, Dale. Go!'

Daleria frowned at him, but went out all the same. Rapieratce chuckled, closed his door, blew out his candle and went back to sleep. 

*

The day was already light, and had been for the past five hours. There was a knock on Rapieratce's door. Without looking up from his position at his desk, Rapieratce dipped his quill into a bottle of ink, responding automatically.

'Enter.'

Somebeast entered, but Rapieratce was intent on penning down whatever he was doing first. A few seconds later, he looked up.

'Dale? Wot are you doing here?'

Daleria shrugged absently.

'I was bored?'

'Nice try, Dale.'

'Fine! I just wanted to know a bit more about Jemerian's Jubilee!'

Rapieratce looked up at Daleria and laughed softly.

'You really are quite eager to go, aren't you? Don't worry, Dale. The Gousim shrews that sent the message are down in the halls. They're staying over until we can send somebeast or two over with them to Redwall. Go talk to them, wot, and I'll try to wheedle with Consellariel to let you go. She's rather worried about you, y'know.'

'The badger lady? I still haven't forgiven her for letting them stay and for leaving you out in the open.'

Rapieratce set down his quill and looked over to her.

'You cannot blame her, Dale. Sometimes, as military beasts, you should know that we have to make sacrifices over out consciences. Consellariel was only doing that.'

'It was still cruel.'

'Look at yourself, Dale. You weren't exactly merciful to that fox. The badger just wanted to do the best for a whole mountain full of hares, y'know. Forgive her, Dale. More strain has been on Consellariel than any of us. You cannot put the blame of your loss upon her.'

Daleria sighed at his words, knowing full well that Rapieratce spoke the truth. Rapieratce eyed her levelly for a moment. Daleria gazed straight back at him. Something in his eyes told her that what he said was the truth, not some propaganda of any sort, and even her own conscience told her that it was wise for her to heed him. Rapieratce knew she understood, thus bent his head and turned to his work, scratching at the parchment about a nunnery in Mossflower stumbling upon a family of voles. The colonel noted it down and traced it on a map, marking and labeling the spot. Not looking up, he waved a free paw at the captain.

'Off you go. You'll find out more from the shrews. And Consellariel is always there for when you need her.'

Daleria glared at him, and Rapieratce smiled down at his papers. Daleria nodded to him, and made move to exit, but Rapieratce looked up suddenly.

'Hang on a bit, Dale. Catch!'

Rapieratce threw the captain a sheaf of papers, which Daleria caught. Raising a questioning eyebrow at the colonel, she eyed the papers warily. Rapieratce explained.

'Papers of reports. Do me a favour and file yours. Please.'

'Atce! You know I _hate_ paperwork.'

'Please…?'

'Atce. You _never_ plead.'

'I made an exception. Please. Do me a favour. I'm going under all the after-war paperwork.'

Daleria scowled at him, but took the papers.

'I hate you.'

*

Rapieratce knocked on Consellariel's door, receiving a muffled enter in return. The colonel entered, saluted, and then sat down in a chair in front of the badger lady. Consellariel raised an eyebrow at him, and the colonel placed a piece of parchment on the badger lady's table.

'M'lady. The Gousim shrews of which you must have been informed of have brought a notice from Redwall. Jemerian, the Abbess, is celebrating her Jubilee, and has requested the presence of some of our hares at the celebrations.'

Consellariel nodded at him.

'Any you propose…?'

Rapieratce leaned back and sighed heavily.

'Daleria has been troubled of late. She has expressed a wish to let leave of the mountain for a while, and I thought it would be good for her to take leave of the mountain for some time to lax off. She has been under much stress, marm.'

Consellariel nodded again.

'Very well. Accompany her, Rapieratce. Bring Glamoren, Remora and Longrunn with you.'

Rapieratce nodded, waiting for dismissal. Consellariel withdrew a piece of parchment from a drawer, penned something down, and then sealed it. Handing it to the colonel, she gave him further instructions.

'Look after the captain, colonel. She has been hit rather hard by the war. She will not listen to me, not that I would blame her, had I been in her position. Try to talk to her, Rapieratce. Maybe you will get her to see. She listens to you more than anybeast else.'

'Yes marm. The Gousim are leaving the morn after the next. Do we leave with them?'

'Yes. It would be well. You should arrive in less than a week, in that case. Ask the head Log-a-Log if you might take a trip back after the winter.'

Rapieratce lifted his eyes to the badger lady's, question ringing through his green depths.

'You mean to let us stay an entire half season there?'

'The captain needs it. Besides, a half season is not too long time. Dismiss.'


	49. Forgive

::Departure::  
  
  
Disclaimer: ... *roar* 

A/N: Networking problems SUCK big time. So here I am, on my new (non-internet) computer, typing this down and hoping to send it over later, at 10:47 PM on a Sunday night, sipping camomile tea while I should be asleep. Oh well. New computers in ones own room is a good thing, I suppose, internet or no. 

* 

Daleria had been elated when she had heard that Rapieratce had somehow or another managed to attain her leave to go to Redwall for the celebration along with the others, and even more so when she had heard of the unusually long period that was allotted to them. Rapieratce smiled knowingly at the happy captain, who had abandoned her food almost immediately when she had heard the news, but still shook his head slightly as he sat himself next to her in the officer's mess. 

'You should still go and clear things up with Consellariel though, Dale. It is not an affair that you should give time to worsen. It might turn out for the worse for the both of you.' 

Daleria stiffened slightly at his suggestion, then sighed slightly and cast her eyed away from his. Rapieratce raised an eyebrow at her as he set his fork down to give the captain his full attention. 

'Why are you so afraid of repenting and admitting that you were wrong and simply expressing that you are sorry?' 

Daleria shrugged sadly, trying to portray what she felt into words, though she still found it immensely difficult.. 

'I have no idea, 'Atce. It's just the fear, I suppose. Knowing that it's... _over._ It's so strange. So empty, I suppose, compared to what I went through prior to this. Nobeast to hate anymore. It's very hard to adapt to such peace.' 

Rapieratce looked at her sharply as she finished, eyeing her with slight suspicion. Daleria refused to meet his eyes, focussing instead on pushing her food around before shoving it down. 

'So you intent to settle your more abusive emotions against the lady?' 

Daleria immediately shook her head at the mere suggestion, laughing slightly, even. 

'You misinterpret me, 'Atce. I may be ruthless sometimes, but please, question not my honour. I hold no grudge against the lady. Simply a misunderstanding that my heart is not eager to let go of. 'Tis a hard thing to explain.' 

Rapieratce sighed at her in aggravation. 

'You are so stubborn sometimes, Dale, I really don't know what to do with you.' 

Daleria laughed slightly then smirked at him. 

'Fine, oh valiant and righteous Rapieratce, I shall attempt to drag my insolent self over to the lady's quarters later.' 

Rapieratce laughed a little at her in return, before finishing up his food then trudging unwilling back to his office and the mass of work that he was reluctant to acknowledge. Daleria cleared her own plate soon after, before retiring to her dormitory to think her situation over, and of what to say to the badger lady. Dropping down onto her bunk, she stared up at the ceiling above her as if wanting some inspiration to come from it. No such luck, and soon her mind began to wander slightly. 

_How that confounded colonel manages to talk me into doing things I never otherwise would have is getting quite out of hand. I must get myself back at him later.___

_Indeed?___

_I thought my conscience was over with me already?___

_Think about it. You still have something going on with Consellariel. I'm here to replace Rapieratce by pushing you to the point of immense guilt to go to the badger lady.___

_Mossflower save me now.___

Reluctant as she was, Daleria knew that she was going to have to move sooner or later. Thinking her situation over carefully, she looked back on all the past happenings and realized that she had indeed had been a fool to put all her frustrations upon Consellariel. It was an act that must have seemed utterly incredulous to anybeast who did not know her. The captain cursed her own stubbornness and hot headedness, but was grateful that Consellariel still had the patience and compassion to put up with her attitude rather than pound her and cast her off the mountain. One day, she was going to have to pound some sense into herself not to act so rashly when ever occasions such as this cropped up, hard though it might be. It might save her from some unwanted situations such as this. 

Finally taking things upon herself to get up, Daleria pulled herself up a floor to Consellariel's quarters. Taking a deep breath as she stopped outside the badger lady's door, she prepared herself for the ugly affair that was going to happen not long after. It took all the will inside of her to knock on the door and not to run away and hide in some unknown dark corner that nobeast knew of. Consellariel's by then trademark "enter" reached her ears, and the hare nervously pushed the door open and walked in, saluting to the badger lady in the process. Consellariel saw her, and immediately put down what she had previously been doing. 

'Daleria? What brings you here?' 

'Well, marm... Rapieratce has been talking to me the past few weeks, and I suppose I have to admit that I have been quite the inconsiderate fool in this matter. I apologize for my rather... _difficult_ behaviour these past few weeks.' 

To Daleria, the words sounded stupid even as they left her mouth. She felt like melting and flowing away. Consellariel looked at her for a moment, surprise evident on her striped face. 

'Well, captain, this is a surprise. I'm merely glad that this matter is clear of. In return, I suppose that I myself must be criticized for the fact that I had done some rather unnecessary actions on my part as well. It must have been severely hard on you. I must say that I do not blame you for you behaviour towards me on any part.' 

Daleria breathed out a mental sigh of relief. 

'I am glad myself, marm. More than I can say.' 

*   
  



	50. To Redwall

::Rolling on:: 

Disclaimer: Maybe one day I should collaborate my disclaimers and create an archive... 

A/N: Wonderous day. My knee aches, my chinese prelim is tomorrow, and my lamp light went out. Wonderful. 

* 

Daleria shivered slightly against the cold December wind, pulling her long selved jacket closer around her to shut out the prodding cold. They, as in the colonel, bridgadier, sergeant and herself, were sitting in a Gousim logboat, halfway down the river Moss and on their way to Redwall. The thought alone brought a smile to her face. Redwall. What a marvel, the red sandstone walls, hued in the colour of rust and that of the russet apple. The large corridors, the cozy ambience, a complete wonder of peace and tranquility inside a practicle safehaven for all who would acknowledge it. Friends of old were their, dear to her as anybeast could be, and furthermore, Daleria longed to see the dibbuns, friends of hers of which she mingled with considerably the last time she was there. There was also the issue of the food. The stunning amount of fare the Redwallers could conjure up in their massive stone ovens and giant kitchens was positively alarming, not that the captain was complaining. The vittles were as good as they could get in Redwall. The company to share the fare with was even better. Talks and debates in the great hall were common, mostly amusing and drawing humorous points from everybeast as much as they surfaced wise words of wisdom. Daleria clearly remembered one speech that Jemerian had directed to her. 

_There are many things in this world that should have been yours, and many will come to you also. Have grief for those that you have lost, but do not mourne you life as empty. There will be times where the path will not be as clear, not as smooth, and also times when the fog will engulf you and your senses. It will confuse, mislead and misguide you. But if you have faith, in you as your being here, as you in your living of your life and destiny, as you in the mingle of the roar of the waves, swimming onward, you will reach your path, may it lead off the beaten track, through the mud, and cross the bramble, as long as you listen to your heart, you will find a way. You will be helped, aided, counseled as much as you may be decieved, for there are many in life who have more wisdom than yourself, and many more that would be willing to give it. Do not be as rash or hot-headed as you can be, but rather think, be it not as often as most, of what you are, and what you can be, and what you will do that will affect all others in this strange world. Think not but a minute, not but an hour, but think a day, and within that day, the sun may dip beyound the western horizon, and moon may rise, like a sickle, cutting the sky, but you will know that the next dawn approaches, as the next day in your life, a next chapter in your story. You will learn to appreciate what has been given to you, may it seem unfair in your eyes, there will be many things that you will face, that nobeast else in history will, and that will be your test. You cannot be guided, you cannot be led, but as it is, you cannot be decieved. It will be you, and your conscience, and from there, it will be to your life, your experiences, your doubts, your fears, your ambitions, your achievements, your confidence and your very soul, that penetrates, deeper than the sharpest knife could cleave, lower than the hardiest mole could delve, and wiser, wiser than the wisest will ever be, for it will be your soul, your heart, your mind. It will merge, one day, and confuse you, and lead you on a path that is not any other. A path, which you must walk, without the tracks to go, and only your heart to guide you, only your head to warn you, only you soul, to feed you, only your being to take you, only yourself to lead, or mislead you. For someday, somehow, you will find, there will no longer be such a thing as fair, because in your eyes, you will dominate all your senses, and one day take control, of your heart, body and soul, until nothing seems shallow, nothing seems bounded, for everything has a way, a time, a place. It is not for you to decide who might live, breathe, or who might die and fade away, it is only their being who will say, and their truth which betray them, and guide them to your blade. It is not you whom they should blame, yet it is not them of who you should hold guilt to. Neither of you is to blame. For everything under this sky, will take the test. It will show, which path you will yourself on, something you are deemed to do, in your mind, or is it something you wanted to do in your heart, or something you were forced to do in your body? If you see, you will find, evil chose to be evil, it was not forced, it did not relent to some greater force, and it did not let itself be pushed, nor shoved, into being evil, because evil chose that path. The seed of evil chose to be sown into choas and power and greed and misery for the sake of what it craved, more than we crave, for they crave power, and wealth, and dominance over all others, and they choose to do it through forces to their own liking, for they blinded, by themselves, by theirs hearts, by their own soul, that it was the better path, the speedier, the proper, the equivalent of majesty. Evil chose to black, but others chose to be white. Good chose the path it takes, not because it did not want to be evil, for there is nothing such evil in an untainted soul nor something such as good. It is a path, shadowed on all sides, a shadow that is only broken by you walking past it and shining you inner light onto it. For in your soul, you will lead yourself to the lightest part of the shadow in your mind, and from there your heart will then show you the way. And while you walk that path, you will find that there is still not track, nothing to lead you, nothing to stop you, and that by any means, you can turn from your alighted path, choose another road, and live another way. Evil, will never truly be evil, until their paths stops in evil, and that is only in death, or the corruption of the total soul, when they find no other guide, and their light will not allow them to see any more from where they have stopped. And death is not for anybeast to deal out. Do not be quick to think that you can give out judgement as you please. My heart leads me not to your sword, and you, and you do not lead your sword to me, for you see me not as evil, and my heart, does not see you as evil to me. So do not be quick or hasty in your life, to plough through the shadow. For even the evilest, the vilest of all creatures has a heart and a light that can be turned. But in his mind, in his mind, it is not for us to meddle nor corrupt. For you, and only you, can take a path other than your own, and only counsel may shift it, be it only the slightest. But like an angle, in the long run, you run that appointed angle, and you find that the difference from the path you might taken is great, though the angle you shift is small. All are like this. Do not think your life is dominated by a path. You simply choose, it could a path, a journey, whatever you minds eye puts it to be, but we simply live, and we carve out another day out of our lives, thus we are carving another chapter in our book, another league in our road, another leg in our journy. We do not simply cut off from our path. You would not slay me, but you would slay Vaxial, for in your mind, in your control, you see Vaxial as the enenny. But consider this. Vaxial also thinks likewise of you._

Daleria smiled to herself. How right the abbess was. Trailing her left paw through the water, she let the scenery change her, from the seamless sands of the western shore to the bountiful greenery of Mossflower. Everything was at peace. The captain could not wait to reach Redwall. 

* 

Three Days On 

* 

The company of Guosim shrews and Salamandastron hares had been trudging through the denseness of inner Mossflower for a day since they had landed the shrew logboats, and finally, Redwall began to come into sight. Daleria broke out into an all out smile as she watched the sandstone abbey grow in size and majesty as their neared. She heard the ringing of the bells, Methuselah and Matthias, and knew that they had been spotted. The abbess might come out to recieve them, even, if they were fortunate enough, which Daleria dearly hoped they would be. What would she give to see her old friend as soon as she could   
  
  
  



	51. Kitchens

::Old friends:: 

Disclaimer: Blahi. 

* 

'Jemerian!' 

Daleria flew ahead of the pack of Guosim and Salamandastron hares, hugging her old friend fiercely. The abbess laughed slightly. 

'Daleria! It is good to see you well. I was hoping that you would be able to make it here, my friend.' 

'You doubted that I actually wouldn't?' 

The two friends laughed together. It felt good, back in familiar yet different a territory. Many of her other friends from Redwall were also coming out to greet them. A young squirrel in particular, barely out of dibbunhood, rushed up to her. Daleria gasped when she saw him. 

'No! This cannot be the Thrush that I left behind a few mere seasons ago!' 

The squirrel grinned and clambered nearly on top of her in an heated embrace. The hare captain got thrown to the ground, eliciting much laughter from those around them. Her old companion when she was at Redwall, Thrush, the dibbun who had got himself lost during the berry picking and stumbled upon her, lost in Mossflower. It had been near impossible to separate the two of them at her stay at the great sandstone abbey. It felt wonderful. It made her feel so _alive._ Like nothing could get in her way, or turn her down. Like tomorrow would erase everything that had happened, and all would be good again. Truly to live, and live with purpose. A simple, yet unrestrained and bold feeling. Something freedom would envy. Daleria struggled up, finally composing herself enough to introduce her fellow members from Salamandastron. Nodding to Jemerian, she started. 

'This,' 

Daleria pointed to Rapieratce, 

'is colonel Rapieratce, the only current hare who has been able to best me in swordplay, of which I assure you, he will get heavily abused for, highest ranking hare on the mountain currently being abused by yours truly.' 

Daleria had to duck a swipe to a head for the last comment. Moving on, she pointed to Remora. 

'Second highest ranking, though I still prefer torturing 'Atce to Remora here. Brigadier with a sense of humanity, something you don't find too often in me. If you ask me, something is going on between her and Glamoren.' 

There, she had to dance away from a seething brigadier and a equally as mad major. Laughing at Glamoren, she went on, 

'Calm down, I was only jesting! The major here, who is trying to behead me, is the south pawed Glamoren, whom I have awarded my personal degree in fooling around with Rapieratce. Only other hare besides me who dares to, at any rate.' 

Finally reaching Longrunn, she finished off. 

'Sergeant Longrunn, first person in my patrol to knock sense into me. Wonderful job he does. Not very well paid, save for me biting his head off every now and then, and the access dump of boring councils that I never bothered to attempt attending. That, my friends, is the lot of jolly fools me and my friends are. For those that can't remember me, woe to you. I'll behead you when I have the time.' 

Laughing, thus, the contingent of shrews and hares were led into Redwall. 

* 

'No!' 

'Yes.' 

'No! Captain Daleria, if you think you are going to talk me into doing this, you are absolutely out of your bally mind.' 

'No, I'm _not_ out of my mind, and yes you _are_ going to do this. Be it if I have to do so by force.' 

'What are you going to do, push me into the meadowcream?' 

'Don't tempt me, sah.' 

'Don't try to bribe me by calling me "sah". It isn't going to work.' 

Glamoren, Remora and Longrunn sat on the battlements, watching in interest at Daleria tried to get Rapieratce into the kitchens to help, were preparations were going on full scale. In this case, a bunch of moles were demolishing the entire kitchen and throwing everything into havoc with the deeper n' ever pie, giant scale, that they were making. Even the lithest of hares would not get out of there alive. Rapieratce knew enough of his Redwall history to try and get out of it. Rapieratce glared at the three officers grinning madly at him. 

'You three keep on doing that, and I'll make sure that I'm not the only one getting into this mess.' 

In unison, the trio replied, still grinning their heads off, 

'Yes, sah!' 

Grumbling and moaning, and trying desperately to peel Daleria off him and the idea, the colonel backed away from the captain. Daleria only pulled him harder, trying to drag him into the kitchens. Signalling to the watching three, they pounced, as if on cue. Rapieratce struggled madly to get away from the grips of four of his own officers. 

'You planned this whole bally assault, didn't you, Dale? Let go of me, right now!' 

Nobeast heeded him, and he was dragged, kicking and shouting, off to the abbey kitchens. It was already chaos when they entered. Dibbuns threw cherries at each other, meadowcream flew thick and fast, blueberry paste was on the walls and floor, potatoes were mashed all over the tables, and the kitchen helpers scrambled to get the foods that were intact into the stores. Even Jemerian was standing half drenched in meadowcream, chucking half of a pasty shell off her head towards Foremole, laughing uproariously. Order was not the priority. Even the abbess threw it out the window. Action turned to the five hares that entered. The dibbuns who knew Daleria grinned malicious smiles that should not have been on their lips, as with a subtle flick of her paw, they attacked. Remora, Glamoren, Longrunn and Daleria all dropped the colonel and scurried off to various other corners of the kitchen, while cherries flew towards the colonel. Rapieratce cursed slightly before dropping to the floor out of instinct, the cherries thus pelting an unfortunate Glamoren and several squirrels who were all not fast enough to get out of the way. Jumping up, he flicked his head to the right as a patch of meadowcream came for him, after which he bent his body in a twist around a table to avoid a filled pastry from murdering him. Rapieratce had to spin a full three sixty to avoid a blob of raspberry jam sent his way courtesy of Daleria, before throwing himself over a dibbun to avoid a peach flung by Glamoren. It was pay back time. Randomly grabbing a pawful of dried apple rings as he jumped, the colonel gave up self restraint and dignity as he dripped them into cream and flung them off towards Longrunn and Remora. Both hit target, and the sergeant ended up looking like a clown with two well placed apple rings over his eyes, while Remora had attained two on her ears and one down her tunic. Everybeast roared with laughter. Smartly flicking his lithe body away from a handful of sugar cubes, Rapieratce prepared his full assault. Grabbing a wooden bowl filled with orange pulp, he twisted away from another assault of cherries, grabbing a bottle of red currant jam and emptying it in as he went, before filling in some apple cubes meant for pie. Jumping over a dibbun with surprising balance, not once dirtying himself, the colonel proceeded to snatch a ready made pie cover from a tabletop that was stacked with pastries, laying atop his makeshift pie. In all the mayhem, he had managed to stray behind Daleria without her noticing him. The captain was too busy pelting Thrush with onions. Delicately picking himself over to Daleria, he tapped her shoulder. When the captain turned to see who it was, he put on his most wicked smile. 

'Surprise!' 

The bowl emptied itself onto her face. Howling, the captain tried to attack the colonel, but by the time she had got the orange pulp out of her eyes, he had somehow fled the kitchen. And marvel. His tunic was still perfectly clean. 


	52. The Annals

::The Annals: Part One: Rapieratce:: 

Disclaimer: LLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAALALALLALAL! 

A/N: From here on begin the annals, the beginning of the very, _very_ long end, whence d/a will come in to more effect once done. Right now, it's the back to the past, and histories of all main characters, which I have kept shrouded for quite a time, are being revealed. Enjoy. Don't worry about length. The annals are going to be long. _Very_ long. Though it is meant to be told from 'Atce, it's really like a story in a story, with him relaying parts he should not have known. But it's called fiction for a reason. By the way, Galde's name is pronounced 'GLA-DEA', something like the ending of how you pronounce 'Atce's name. Like how you say the word 'Aye'. GLA-DAYE. ATCH-AYE. Something along the line, at any rate. Heh. My characters have weird names. Shrug. 

* 

'Dale.' 

'What?' 

'Sorry about the orange. But I have to say, you deserved it.' 

The colonel ducked a swipe. Daleria glowered at him. The colonel only laughed. They were in Cavern Hole again, eating supper on their third day at Redwall. The abbess soon stood up after they had finished their meal. The tables all quietened down in the presence of their abbess, respectfully waiting for her to begin. 

'Many things have gone on in our presence, and friends some of us thought lost have resurfaced. No doubt many of you know these hares whom we are most delightfully entertaining to from neigh four seasons back now, and the faithful Daleria from more than seven seasons from this day. In these days, many occasions have passed us by, and pasts remained shrouded still. I vouch, then, for a retelling of all that our friends would warrant themselves to tell, for it is a tale I doubt many of us here have fully heard.' 

Jemerian turned her head to Daleria, who stood up cordially on her part. 

'I would be honoured, both as a guest here, and as the annoying hare that partook in Redwall's everyday life so long ago. But I only have one request.' 

Jemerian nodded at her young friend, 

'And that would be...?' 

Daleria grinned and pointed to Rapieratce. 

'He starts first.' 

Cavern Hole fell over laughing as the colonel objected to "sabotage", of which his pleas fell on death ears. Rapieratce was left with no choice but to start the ball rolling, and soon everybeast was gathered together to listen to his life story. The colonel made himself comfortable and started. 

'I suppose my life would not be as colourful as the captain's, but I suppose it'll have to make do. It is a long story, so you bally well better make yourselves comfortable.' 

_*Flashback*_

* 

'Move you footpaws, boy!' 

Rapieratce gritted his teeth as he wrenched his blade away from a lock with Galde's before bringing it parallel with his arm in an awkward position to block off the older hare's assault. Unfolding his arm, he slashed forward as hard as he could before spinning himself off the blade. The colonel, Galde, turned his arm around in a turn before twisting it in a fleeting movement, which ended up disarming the young Rapieratce. The young lieutenant sighed in aggravation and disappointment at his loss. He was letting his standard drop. He usually lasted longer than half and hour with the colonel. Right then, he only mustered up twenty minutes against Galde and his arms were already aching in addition to the fact that his paws felt numb from handling his rapier. The young hare bent down to retrieve his blade, whilst Galde simply sheathed his own. Galde looked at him. 

'What happened, 'Atce? You seem upset, wot.' 

Rapieratce quickly retrieved his rapier. 

'Wot, sah? Nothing is wrong.' 

Galde laughed. 

'You never were good at lying, wot. Relax, Rapieratce, it's simply a matter of time. You simply have to chuck in some more bally practice.' 

Rapieratce sighed in disappointment, very angry with himself. Why couldn't he get his technique right? He always let is slip up at the last moment. If he kept it up, he would end up getting worse instead of improving. Galde ruffled his ears. 

'Live and let live, Rapieratce. You're already at the top of your standard now.' 

Rapieratce wasn't satisfied. True, he preferred slow progress to rushing things, but when he did do something, rushed or no, he wanted it to be absolutely top standard, no exceptions allowed. And right then he was very upset at himself. 

'But sah! I've made that same bally mistake thrice in a row up to date! Every blinkin' day!' 

Galde laughed slightly. 

'Calm down, lieutenant! M'boy, it's just how you make the turn. If you bring up your flippin rapier in order to block off my attack and spun at the same blinkin time, you have to make a quick spin with your paw. You let go of yore bally major grip, wot, and all I have to do is strike at the right place at the right blinkin time and you would not stand a chance. Try instead a turn over you head, wot, you'll be able to parry without loosing your grip.' 

Rapieratce drank in the information, doing a quick experiment in the process on his own. 

'Thank you, sah.' 

The colonel smiled. 

'You've got practice, 'Atce. You don't want to miss it. You're nearly late.' 

Rapieratce paled, made a quick salute and yelped before running off to his lower quarters, cursing his absent mindedness before grabbing his quarterstaff and throwing off his rapier onto his bunk instead of the wall peg in his haste, then running at top speed towards the training ground. He made it just in time. The lady Consellariel smiled when she saw the young lieutenant arrive helter-skelter in a major state of disarray, panting. 

'Training with Galde again, young one?' 

Rapieratce snapped into immediate attention. 

'Yes, marm.' 

Consellariel laughed. 

'You work too hard, lieutenant. You should lighten up instead of working so much. You are already ahead of your order.' 

Rapieratce smiled weakly, remembering his mistake a few minutes ago. Consellariel looked shrewdly at him for a moment. She then looked pointedly at the lieutenant. 

'You're seasons above the others in skill here. They would not be able to take the training you receive. Not half of what you get. You've got seasons more training than those here would get. You cannot master the art of swordplay in the short time you've practised. Give it time, lieutenant, you are putting way too much pressure on yourself.' 

* 

_*Back to the future*_   


Daleria could not help but laugh at the first recollection of Rapieratce's. 

'Galde beat you, did he? I have to congratulate him. Absolutely genius, the old colonel.' 

Rapieratce sent her a withering look before continuing. 

* 

_*Flashback*_

Rapieratce sat in Galde's study, curled up on a chair and reading a book, oblivious to everything else. It was winter, and the entire Salamandastron was on a holiday. No training, no early wakening, life was good. Rapieratce let himself indulge in his pastime for a moment, intent on finishing the book before he retired for bed. It was dark outside, and a fire was burning in the colonel's study. Galde tapped the top of the book with his pace-stick. 

''Atce!' 

There was a faint mumbling of "go away sah, I'm busy" or something of the like, though Rapieratce never moved. His eyes were still fixed onto the text, not caring of what the colonel would do to him as long as he could still read the book. Nothing was going to move him. He thought. Next thing he knew, Galde had artfully tilted the chair up from behind, sending Rapieratce tumbling onto the carpet in the study. The lieutenant groaned, paw still holding his page in the book, lying sprawled on the carpet, not liking the abrupt interruption in the least. 

'Sah!' 

Galde looked impassively at him. Rapieratce did not make an attempt to rise, simply righting himself slightly and curling up on the carpet instead, taking up his book and continuing his reading. Galde sighed, wondering how on Mossflower he was going to peel the book off his student. 

''Atce, your rapier's on fire.' 

Not moving his eyes away from the text, Rapieratce mumbled back. 

'Impossible. It's on my wallpeg in my room, and I locked the door before I left, blew out all my candles, closed the windows and there is no flint or tinder left, I ran out last week.' 

Galde sighed again, trying another tactic. 

'Consellariel's at the door.' 

'Nice try sah, but I happen to have hearing. The badger lady is working on something in her forge, and furthermore, your door is closed, and unless you have some sort of power to see through doors, sah, I doubt she's outside.' 

Galde glared at his impudent student, who did not show much more than a fixated look, which was directed at his book. Time for desperate measures. Galde expertly hooked his pace-stick under the cover, and with an artful flick, tossed it up into the air and directly out of Rapieratce's paws, catching it deftly and placing it on his self. When Rapieratce tried to get it back, the colonel rapped him smartly across the paw. Rapieratce looked in frustration over at Galde, upset that his rather comfortable reading time had ended with him on the floor and the book on the colonel's shelf, of which he knew perfectly well that he was forbidden to touch. 

'Sah!' 

'You had better get going for bed. It's late.' 

'Sah! I was reading that book. At least let me have it so I can read it in my dorm! And it's winter!' 

'No.' 

'Please?' 

'No.' 

'Colonel! It's my bally book.' 

'If you keep it up, 'Atce, it won't be for much longer.' 

'Sah.' 

'Why are y'so intent on finishing it in the first place?' 

'Mother sent it over last bally season sah, but I had no time.' 

'Hmm... Your pater retired last season, no?' 

'Yes, sah.' 

'Believe he's headed over to deep Mossflower now.' 

'He said that he knew a place where they could settle down in peace there.' 

'Should say so. Used to disappear for a good two days longer than he should have back in the old days when he got dispatched into Mossflower.' 

'Right sah, but can I have the book now?' 

'No.' 

'Sah!' 

'I have said my final say, lieutenant. Reclaim it from me tomorrow. To bed. Now.' 

Rapieratce nodded at last, sighing in resignation and defeat, looking mournfully at his book on the shelf of which he knew he would not get to finish that night. Mumbling under his breath to himself, he walked out of the study after bidding his senior good night. 

'Heh. Should have trained as a regular if I'd known my books would end up confiscated, but _no,_ I just _had_ to go be a colonel in training. Ach.' 

There was a shuffling of papers from behind as a call from Galde ringed in his ears. 

'Your book seems to like my fireplace, 'Atce!' 

The lieutenant promptly shut up and dashed off to bed. 

* 

'Sah. My book.' 

Galde feigned innocence. 

'Book? What book?' 

'The book you kept from me yesterday.' 

'Why don't you get it yourself?' 

Rapieratce groaned mentally. As innocent as the question may have seemed, the lieutenant knew full well what was headed on for him. Sighing, he slipped into reflex mode. 

'I was not supposed to touch it, sah.' 

'Why?' 

'Because it was on your shelf sah.' 

'Thus?' 

'You being the higher ranking hare, sah, I was thus not allowed to move anything.' 

'And?' 

'I want my book back?' 

'Rapieratce.' 

Galde rolled his eyes at his student, moving to his study and removing the book, tossing it lightly over to Rapieratce, who caught it with seemingly by then practised ease, and instantly opened it and began to read, subconsciously sinking into the chair that was unofficially his in the colonel's study. Galde sighed in resignation. There would be no moving Rapieratce now. Unless... Galde took an seemingly inconspicuous looking envelope out of one of his drawers, casually playing with the paper with all too discerning ease. Which was precisely what caught Rapieratce's eye, being trained to look out for signs such as thus. Bringing his eye level slightly higher to above that of the book, the lieutenant slowly brought his book down to get a clearer view of what Galde was doing, paling as he took a better look at the letter. In a sudden flash, he recognized it and howled protest. 

'Sah! Please say you didn't!' 

Galde hid a smile, discreetly laughing, but showed no change in emotion on the outside. 

'Whatever do you mean, _lieutenant_?' 

'It's not for me, sah, say that letter's not for me!' 

Galde looked sceptically over at his seemingly overreacting apprentice. 

'You really need to learn to get a grip of yourself, Rapieratce.' 

'Sah, you promised!' 

'You know I did not promise anything...' 

'Colonel! You did and you know that.' 

'Still.' 

'Then it's not for me.' 

'I didn't say that either, Rapieratce.' 

Glowering at the colonel Rapieratce snapped his book shut, and tried to head for the door. When you cannot face a problem with Galde, he had learnt, run for it. And run very fast. Unfortunately for the young lieutenant, the colonel had long foresaw this occurrence, and with a quick flick of his footpaw, he shut the door, locked it, and pocketed the key. Rapieratce scowled inwardly. The letter now _had_ to be for him. Galde resisted a grin and dropped the letter onto Rapieratce's waiting paw. Dreading what was inside, Rapieratce reached for a letter opener, slitting the official seal of Salamandastron open in a quick slip of the blade. Reluctantly, he pulled out the letter, sending his quick green eyes flitting over the sentences. Rapieratce howled again when he had read the contents. 

'By Mossflower, sah! _Sergeant?!_ Whatever happened to the rank of lance corporal!?' 

Galde could no longer resist a quick smirk at his furious student. 

'Y'know, 'Atce, more officers are _happy_ to be promoted. You, obviously, aren't.' 

'And I have true reason not to be, sah! It's barely been four seasons since I took my post! And I thought if I were to be in the first place, it'd be lance corporal, not a flippin sergeant!' 

Galde snorted. 

'A hare like you? Lance Corporal? Don't make me laugh, 'Atce. You think I'd waste skill like yores on a bally lance corporal?' 

'You _did _have something to do with this, colonel, I know you did.' 

'Never! You say me biased?' 

'No, but-' 

'Rapieratce, you know that one of the first qualities of a colonel is not to be biased, be it having to cut off personal relations to do so. It's your promotion, and I know that you more than deserve it. _Don't _object, or I'll just have to get Consellariel to promote you to captain and shut your incessant mutterings about being incompetent up. Off you go. I have to see the lady. Meet me back here at noon, I have to get you versed with your new duties.' 

'Yes sah.' 

Knowing he could not object, Rapieratce slipped the promotion notice back in the envelope, grabbed his abandoned book off the chair, gave the colonel a quick nod and walked out of the study. 

_I knew I should never have agreed to this. To be a galloper again._

* 

*_Back to the future*_   


'You _objected_ to being promoted?! Rapieratce, I do not believe you.' 

'Ah, go stuff your mouth with some oranges, Dale, I'm trying to listen. This is one part of Rapieratce I wish I had been allowed to witness first hand.' 

Longrunn got a response in the form of a plum hitting him on the head. 

*_Flashback*_

* 

Galde sighed as he dropped down on the ledge seat in the forge, talking to Consellariel not as a officer would to a commander but as a friend to another. Consellariel poured him a beaker of cordial as she sat at her desk, watching her old companion with a knowing smile on her face. 

'Rapieratce giving you trouble again?' 

'Trouble, 'Ella? More like the lack of it!' 

'Most officers would be partially glad of that. I think Beuatrill and Mianent are both going to lay their paws on the recruits if they don't follow orders. Most hilarious.' 

Galde smiled slightly as he shook his head. 

'Give them to me for one day and maybe I'll appreciate 'Atce a bit more, but for now... He's still so withdrawn and reluctant to ascend to what he truly can be. Promote him to sergeant and he says he wants to be a lance corporal. I don't understand him.' 

'True. He had skills for a captain even four seasons back. But if I'd promoted him to captain, I think he wouldn't be able to take it. Rapieratce is not... as eager as others would be. He is very laid back in doing what would bring him glory.' 

Galde laughed slightly. 

'I'd have to tie him to a bedpost to stop him from perfecting everything I teach him. He's reluctant to move on to another subject when he has not attained some sort of medal for the first. It gets annoying sometimes. Had to push him to bed yester night. Refused to abandon his book.' 

'Would he not read in his dorm?' 

'Had to take the book from him altogether.' 

Consellariel laughed slightly. 

'One day, he is going to drop dead from over exhaustion, I'd grant you.' 

'Try telling that to him.' 

'That bad?' 

'He won't even use my first name!' 

'That is bad. He's known you for more than eight seasons, hasn't he?' 

'Nine. Even Glamoren uses my first name from time to time and I don't even see the chap that often.' 

'Informality does not seem to be one of Rapieratce's finer points, I suppose.' 

'Persistency is, though. You will not believe what it takes to stop him training once he begins.' 

'Taking his rapier away from him might help.' 

'I'd like to have the courage to do so, 'Ella! That bally blade's his life, I tell you.' 

Consellariel raised an eyebrow at him. Galde continued. 

'Tried to pry it off him once. He refused to let go. Absolutely insane, the boy. You'd swear he's sown himself to it. Do you believe I had to get Paragorn to help me? And even the two of us couldn't get the blade off him. Shoved a footpaw into my face and ran for it. Wish he didn't, though.' 

'It hurt that badly?' 

'No. It didn't hurt at all. What hurt was how he ended up apologizing to me forty times a minute.' 

* 

Three Seasons On. 

* 

'Colonel!' 

'What is it, Rapieratce?' 

'Not again!' 

Rapieratce held up another promotion envelope. The mask he wore on his face was one of utter disbelief. Galde swore he would have laughed out loud had it not been for the fact that he had to save his dignity. Rapieratce ditched the letter opener and tore the envelope open. The sergeant paled, as he had done three seasons ago, when he had finished, the letter dropping from his numb paws. Hoarsely, he asked for a confirmation from the colonel, who watched him coolly from his desk. 

'Captain?' 

'Yes, Rapieratce. Do you have a problem?' 

'Bu-but sah!' 

'Don't put up your protest, _captain_, because I will not be listening. I expect you on Mossflower patrol with Glamoren tomorrow. Take down to Redwall and back again. I want the full scope.' 

Struck dumb with all the current happenings, Rapieratce took the order without questions, walking numbly out of the door. He met Glamoren down the hallway. His partner raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing the pale captain. Knowingly, he looked down at the envelope and commented, 

'Promotion again?' 

'Yes.' 

'What is it this time? Major?' 

Rapieratce spluttered indignantly, breaking out of his shocked reverie at the casual remark. 

'Major?! Surely you joke! The day I become a major is the day I fly to the moon!' 

'Then what is it?' 

'Captain.' 

'Only?' 

Rapieratce whacked his partner on the head with the envelope. 

'Oh, shut your bally mouth. Galde's issued a patrol.' 

'Where to?' 

'Inner Mossflower until the Abbey.' 

'Ah. Oh well. A long trip means I get to whack you with my lance more that I would normally.' 

'I still don't get why you do that, 'Moren.' 

'It's to knock some badness into you. You're far too sensible sometimes.' 

'I thought that was a good thing.' 

'Not in my world.' 


	53. Armed

::The Annals I: Part II of Rapieratce:: 

Disclaimer: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaah! 

A/N: Liked the last chappie? Hope you did. 

* 

Rapieratce sighed as he and Glamoren took their time pushing their way through inner Mossflower. Greenery was everywhere, and the carpeted forest floor muffled their pawsteps. Glamoren prowled up front while Rapieratce lingered back, intent on covering every detail. Ears pricked, the newly appointed captain kept his senses on alert and looked out for any minute sign whatsoever of trouble. Peace though there had been in Mossflower for seasons by then uncounted, there were reports over the seasons of small groups of vermin, most of them less than ten, lingering around the inner reaches of Mossflower, where spotting them would be relatively difficult, and ambush was clearly an easy thing to accomplish against those untrained and careless in their travels in the area. Rapieratce was not intent on playing the fool and messing up his first patrol as a captain through the dereliction of his duty. As was _de rigueur _whenever he and Glamoren were on patrol together,he kept to the back while the sergeant roved ahead. Rapieratce caught the sound of a breaking twig, and with impulsive reflex, Rapieratce let out a shrill whistle, dropping to the ground just as Glamoren did, while two arrows flew overhead, cutting the air with alarming speed and accuracy. In a fraction of a second, the two friends were up and charged towards the area from which the arrows had come. Pushing back various forms of vegetation, Rapieratce fought desperately to reach his unknown adversary, finally reaching a clearing. What he saw made him laugh, causing Glamoren behind him to bowl into him in shock. Hopelessly laughing by then, Rapieratce made no attempt to answer his partner's furious questions, only yanking Glamoren's lance away from him. After awhile, Rapieratce finally got a grip of himself. 

'I say, father, next time you want to say a bally hello, kindly do so without trying to murder your son first, wot.' 

Rapieratce's father put down his bow and smiled. 

'Rapieratce. What on Mossflower are you doing here? You scared me and your bally mater half to death. We thought you and your friend, were some flippin searats that have been prowling hereabouts.' 

Rapieratce smiled and embraced his father, his mother coming out of the underbrush, holding her rapier in front of her until she saw him. Smiling, she walked forward and tapped him on the shoulder with the blade. Rapieratce turned around and hugged his mother, nearly smothering her. His mother laughed. 

'To think I nearly killed you. You have an awful knack for getting into trouble, 'Atce.' 

Glamoren whacked Rapieratce upside the head with his paw, yanking his lance back in the process. 

'Perfect boy? Get into trouble? Surely you jest, marm!' 

Rapieratce rolled his eyes at his irrepressible partner. His father grinned. 

'Takes after his mother. So, what rank be you now? Galde should have worked you half to death by now, seeing I'm not around.' 

Rapieratce shook his head. 

'Barely. Don't feel as if he has at any rate. Problem is he keeps on promoting me. Already a captain and it's barely been seven bally seasons.' 

'So late? I'm surprised Galde didn't promote you on your third season.' 

All three hares laughed at the shocked look of disbelief on Rapieratce's face. 

* 

Rapieratce sat in his dorm, scripting out the report of which he was to pass to Galde that week in a steady, neat script. It was Monday. Glamoren stood at his door, looking in frustration at his partner. It was the first day of the winter season, and Rapieratce had only just returned from a long solo patrol that had taken him two weeks, and already he was intent on finishing the considerably lengthy report that afternoon. Unfortunately for the captain, his friend had already planned out something. There was a friendly fencing match about to take place that noon, and Glamoren was intent on dragging Rapieratce to it, regardless if the captain was going to agree. 

'Come on, 'Atce. That report isn't due in four days!' 

'Still. No bally excuse for tardiness.' 

'Rapieratce, stop being so bally stubborn. There's a fencing match on. I know you want to participate.' 

'I want to finish the report first.' 

'That's a flippin two week long report! It'd take you the whole bally day!' 

'Still.' 

Glamoren threw his paws up in the air. It was time for desperate measures. Sneaking to the captain's bed, the sergeant took Rapieratce's blade off its wallpeg. Zipping back to the door, he called out in a singsong voice. 

'Atce! Look what I discovered on the wall! A nice, sharp rapier!' 

Rapieratce's head immediately shot up from his desk, and the cried out in protest when he saw his most prized possession had been moved from its customary place on the wall. Glamoren immediately took off, running madly to get away from his furious partner whom had run out of his study, slamming the door behind him in the process. The two whirled past a bemused colonel who was on his way to the event, nearly crashing down the staircase while Rapieratce shouted at his partner to give back his blade. Glamoren knew only too well that if he did, Rapieratce would probably behead him with it on the spot, thus ran desperately over to the training grounds where the matches were to take place, not wanted to be overtaken for the sake of his life. Finally, the grounds came into view, and Glamoren stopped. Rapieratce sprinted angrily over to him, snatching the rapier out of his partner's hands with almost unbridled anger. 

'Do _not_ touch my rapier.' 

Glamoren only chuckled, pushing Rapieratce forward, knowing that Rapieratce could not back down from his position then. His plan had worked. Only then did the captain realize what he had got himself into, and immediately tried to back out. To his dismay, he found the colonel had by then appeared at the scene and was looking pointedly at him. He knew that Galde expected him to prove himself on the occasion, thus resignedly joined the ranks of the hares who were all waiting for their turns. Glamoren was going to pay a hefty sum when Rapieratce got out of the mess. His turn, in his opinion, came all too soon for his liking. Swallowing anxiously, he met his opponent. Rapieratce nearly groaned aloud: Captain Paragorn, the resident expert on blades of most sort. Paragorn was notoriously well known for his capability with a blade throughout the mountain's population, and Rapieratce felt a sense of dreadful unease. The whistle was blown, and the two stepped forward and began. Rapieratce waited for Paragorn to make the first move, of which he easily repelled with a smooth stroke of his blade to the left, quickly swerving his blade away upwards, parrying and twisting, making his actions as curt and short as possible, so as not to give Paragorn any openings to catch him off guard. Rapieratce could practically feel Galde watching his every move, so intense was the colonel's glare. Focussing his every action to attacking, Rapieratce put everything he had learnt to practise. The two hares battled back and forth, both waiting for an opening to attack. Rapieratce decided he had to take a risk, Paragorn was far too careful to be easily fooled. Pushing his attacks harder, he made as if to disarm the opposing captain, who immediately took the opening chance to attack. Rapieratce had long anticipated such, thus lifting his blade completely away from the fray, startling his opponent with the sudden moving, causing Paragorn to bring his blade upwards and leaving his guard completely off. With a quick twist of his paw, Rapieratce flicked Paragorn's blade away, winning his match. The crowd of patrollers burst into cheers. Not often was such skill put to test at such extent in Salamandastron. Paragorn smiled shrewdly at Rapieratce, commenting as he picked up his blade. 

'Well, I'll just go have a bally word with 'ol Galde about you, no? The colonel's goin' to get it from me for training you so bally well. I have a flippin contender for the position of blade-master now, don't I? Ach, competition is better than the lack of it. Keep it up, captain, good show!' 

Rapieratce smiled and gave a quick bow to his gracious opponent before filtering out of the event grounds to make way for the next competitor. Galde smiled in satisfaction. His student was finally letting his ability push him forward. Rapieratce smiled when he saw his mentor send a nod of approval in his direction. Maybe he would let Glamoren off this once. Maybe. 

* 

*_Back to the future*___

'Paragorn, now? I remember him, fast chap. Had trouble with him, crafty old hare.' 

'Ah, stuff it Dale. You had more practice than me when you came to Salamandastron.' 

'Oh, trying to say you're better than me, now, are you?' 

'I already proved it.' 

'Dare you prove it again, sah?' 

'We're in Redwall, Dale, and I need to get on with the tale.' 

'Coward.' 

'_Captain_...' 

*   
  



	54. Papers

::The Annals I: Rapieratce Part III:: 

Disclaimer: I RULE THE WORRRRRRRLD! 

A/N: Whee! It's immense fun to write this... Love to torture 'Atce. *Huggles the stunned colonel* Heh. 

* 

Rapieratce strode briskly up to the colonel's study, a sheaf of papers in paw. It was late in the evening, and most of the younger hares were being ushered to bed by fussy parents who were all tired to the bone after a day of chasing after the leverets around the interior. The winter season was often the time that the leverets got into the most mischief, which caused massive headaches all around for the older hares on the mountain. Rapieratce chuckled, ruffling the ears of one that pelted by him. He recognized it as Deternian, and as if on cue, Remora ran up, panting. 

''Atce! Why didn't you stop him?' 

Rapieratce raised an eyebrow at his friend. 

'Babysitting for Emanel again?' 

'And you're not making the job any easier for us! Clandestine is on the lower floors, searching her ears off.' 

Rapieratce chuckled again, stopping momentarily to converse with the befuddled drill sergeant. 

'Why don't you just _ask_ the poor chap to bed?' 

Remora snorted, wiping a trickle of sweat off her brow as she tried to control her breathing. 

'You think all leverets are as obedient as you were? You have to be joking me, 'Atce. This lot of leverets could make even you want to strangle them.' 

The captain laughed slightly. 

'Really? Well, have to be off. Don't run too hard now.' 

Rapieratce ducked his head as Remora tried to punch him, and laughing he went up the corridor. He came to Galde's door, only to find it slightly agape, which was strange, as the old colonel was extremely particular about his door being closed to keep out the drafts that came up from the interior. Not bothering to knock for the moment, the captain pushed the door back, and had to stifle a laugh from escaping when he saw what was inside. Young Deternian, whom Clandestine and Remora were both evidently looking for, was being chased by an exasperated Galde around the study, hefting aloft the colonel's pace stick and laughing in a most discerning way. Rapieratce leaned his form against the door frame, watching with an amused look imprinted on his features. This was certainly a change in schedule for him. The colonel growled as he pushed swiftly past Rapieratce to try and restrain the laughing Deternian. 

'Stand down there looking any more aloof than you already are, Rapieratce, and I'm setting you on double guard for the next five seasons.' 

Rapieratce heeded him not, choosing instead to close the door and lean full back, enjoying the scene enormously. A sudden knocking from behind caused him to move away and open the door, of which Clandestine was behind. Inviting the stunned captain in with a wry smile, Rapieratce watched as her jaw dropped at the rather disturbing scene before them. As Deternian rushed by, Clandestine reached out and grabbed the errant leveret, all while apologizing to the colonel in a rushed gush. Snatching the pace stick out of Deternian's paw, she gave it back to the colonel with a sheepish smile before turning and dragging the mischievous Deternian out of the study. When she had closed the door, Rapieratce began to laugh, chortling slightly. Galde whacked him across the head with his pace stick, muttering about how he was going to fry Rapieratce as soon as he regained his breath. This only made Rapieratce even more amused, and it took some time before he regained himself to pass the colonel the sheaf of papers in his paw. Galde ran his eyes over the document, shaking his head. 

'Your first day back and you've already got the report done? I don't believe you.' 

Rapieratce snorted. 

'And this is coming from the hare of whom demanded I do my reports on time? You used to get in a tiff when I passed up my report on the second day instead of the first.' 

'There is a difference, you realize, between a two day report and a two _week_ report?' 

'You never clarified, sah.' 

'You're impossible, 'Atce, utterly _impossible._' 

'That's because you've _trained_ me to be impossible.' 

'Ah, so _that's_ your reason now, is it?' 

* 

The officers' mess was in a complete uproar. Some leverets had decided it would be much fun to cause a food fight there, thus dragging half of the normal mess into the officers' mess, and there was practically no state of control as Consellariel had decided not to turn up. Even Galde could not stop it. Officers were running amok, trying, in vain, to get everybeast under control to no avail. Rapieratce was about to walk into the mess when half a cabbage flew past his head. The stunned captain ducked behind the door as half a pastie flew towards him. Opening the door tentatively, Rapieratce had to keep his head low to get inside without being pelted by some form of edible ammunition. Moving to Galde's side, the captain shouted over the chaos. 

'Sah! What should we do?' 

'What _can_ we do, 'Atce? Go get Consellariel, it's the best we can muster.' 

Fighting his way out, getting hit by a cake on the side of his head in the process, Rapieratce struggled out of the mess and made his way to the forge room, where Consellariel was most likely to be. He looked utterly ridiculous, with cream splattered down one side of his face and half the contents of a pastie spread over his tunic. Dashing as quickly as he could, Rapieratce made it to the forge with as little delay as he could. Knocking, he heard Consellariel beckon to him to enter. Stepping sheepishly in, he gave a smart salute. 

'Lady Consellariel, there is a little... _problem_ in the officers' mess that you might want to acknowledge, marm!' 

Consellariel eyed him with a raised eyebrow, standing and moving towards the door. 

'Very well, move along.' 

Breathing a mental sigh of relief, Rapieratce led her down to the officers' mess, opening the door. The captain promptly shut it again to avoid a cabbage splattering him on the face. A thudding noise could be heard as various types of ammunition thudded against the door. After a moment, Rapieratce mustered up the daring to open the door. A piece of cake instantly flew at him, and the captain ducked out of reflex. The cake smashed itself onto Consellariel. All activity ground to a halt as the occupants of the room realized who they had just struck down. Wearing an amused look on her face, Consellariel entered the mess. Officers waited with bated breath as the badger lady addressed all the leverets, of which their paws fell useless to their sides. Obviously thinking the situation quite funny, Consellariel walked over the Deternian, beckoning the leveret over to tell her the full story, chuckling as the young hare related the tale to her. Everybeast in company breathed a silent cry of relief that the badger lady was not furious with them. Deternian finally wrapped up the relation, and Consellariel stood up. 

'Well, who am I to stop your fun?' 

An utter outroar broke out in accordance to that remark, and soon food was flying everywhere once again. Groaning, all the officers gave up trying to instil control and pushed their way out of the mess. Grumbling, Galde walked next to Rapieratce. 

'Well, there goes lunch, I suppose.' 

The colonel was completely drenched in all forms of food and drink. Being a colonel, most of the leverets took their chances and pelted him with as much as they could. It was not often one could disgrace an officer of that rank and make out of the affair alive. Next to Galde, Rapieratce looked positively clean. 

'I say sah, you looked jolly well messed up.' 

'You state the bloomin obvious, 'Atce. You'll soon learn that high rank comes with its bally disadvantages.' 

The officers were all in a sorry state of affairs. Consellariel laughed as she looked at them. 

'You lot look as if you've been through a war.' 

Scoffs from all sides broke out in return, 

'You want to try going in there, marm? I'll warrant you'd last about five blinkin seconds!' 

'Totally right, old chap! That place's a battlefield!' 

'I'd rather be _on_ a battlefield then there, mind you.' 

Chuckling, Consellariel spoke her piece. 

'Don't worry about your revenge. A certain few leverets are going to have to clean up a certain mess after this.' 

* 

*_Back to the future*___

'Consellariel actually _warranted_ a food fight?' 

'Heh, you should have seen the aftermath.' 

'True, 'Moren. The leverets were mopping about with rags a good half of the next three days.' 

'Yes. I clearly remember Deternian half dead.' 

'I bet you only remembered because you didn't end up chasing him up half the mountain to send him to bed first, 'Mora.' 

'Well, you have a point, but...' 

*   
  
  



	55. Going Green

::The Annals : Rapieratce Part IV:: 

Disclaimer: Diss the claimer! Diss the claimer! 

A/N: Heh. 'Atce's _so_ fun to write about. 

* 

Rapieratce sat sleeping in his chair, slumped over a report that he had been writing the night before. Having unknowingly fallen asleep, he never noticed his friends entering his room quietly, holding a weird and strange assortment of things. The winter season was in full swing, and something had lighted the mischief in most of his companions. The officers found it hard to stop, as some of the officers themselves were committing petty crimes of pranks and practical jokes upon each other. This time, poor Rapieratce was the target. Grinning maliciously, Glamoren quietly tugged the captain, chair and all away from his table into the centre of the room. Clandestine, Remora and Rapieratce's other close friend, Mealiney, tried to stifle their laughter at what was to come. Clandestine held two jugs of ice water, Remora a white sheet and Mealiney a few pawfuls of pungent smelling herbs from the kitchen. Glamoren himself carried a pawful of green plant dye. Ingredients for disaster. With a wink from Glamoren, they plunged into action. Remora tossed the sheet over the slumbering captain, then Clandestine sent one jug of water pouring over him. As the captain spluttered into a shocked awakening, Mealiney tossed the herbs over him, where they stuck onto the drenched sheet like strange green ornaments. Working together, Glamoren tossed the plant dye into Clandestine's remaining jug and together, the four of them emptied the by then green coloured dyed water over the captains head. Spluttering and choking on his sudden assault, Rapieratce was no less sensible, though. With a swift snatch of his paw, he grabbed the sheet and tossed it towards Glamoren, where it struck a direct hit, sending herbs and splatters of green water flying onto the others in the process. Growling, he turned to face his ambushers, dripping, cold and _green_. 

'_Glamoren!_' 

The captain was a sight to behold. His fur had been dyed a tinge green, his _white_ tunic completely ruined. He smelt odd due to the herbs, and his fur was stuck to him by the iced water. His paws shook slightly, whether out of anger or cold, nobeast knew. The others were no better off. Glamoren turned out equally as green and pungent, while the others had random bits of rosemary, thyme and other variations of herbs stuck all over them. The captain narrowed his eyes at the sergeant, who smiled sheepishly at his partner in return. Walking calmly up to Glamoren, the clearly furious captain took hold of the sheet and began to try and strangle his partner with it. Glamoren choked slightly as he yelled out furiously to his three fellow accomplices to help him out, but they had by then all dissolved into peals of laughter. Suddenly, Rapieratce froze mid strangle. Glamoren looked oddly at him, nearly choking himself on the sheet as he fell onto his partner at the sudden stop. Standing right in the door frame was colonel Glade. The colonel tapped the door with his pace stick, stepping in and glaring at his student. Rapieratce managed a weak, green smile before peeling his dripping form off the by then as wet Glamoren, the sheet dropping useless over Glamoren's head. Glamoren stepped deliberately on his partner's footpaw for that. Pointedly looking at the two of them, the colonel pointed to his office with his pace stick before stalking off. Rapieratce glared at his partner and hissed, 

'Now look at what you've bally well got us into, wot!' 

* 

The colonel looked frostily from his dripping student to his dripping student's partner. They were in the colonel's office, awaiting judgement over their act. Rapieratce knew he was most definitely not in a good position. Glamoren looked as if he could not care less, having undergone the treatment many times before. 

'Now, any of you two fiends care to blinkin recall what happened?' 

Glamoren spoke up, much to Rapieratce's surprise. 

'Sah! Played a joke on the captain, sah! Never intended to get strangled sah. Only a practical joke, sah.' 

Glade sent a even icier look to the sergeant, who quirked a smile as to his "sah" joke. Glamoren was notorious for playing jokes on his superiors without giving them reason to reprimand him. Rapieratce turned his head and glared at his partner, who was clearly not helping their situation in the least. The colonel coughed slightly, causing him to return to the at attention stance. Looking fixedly at the grinning Glamoren, he tapped the sergeant on the shoulder with his pace stick. 

'You are on a fizzer, double guard duty tonight. Relieve the hare on duty. Now off with you!' 

Glamoren turned and left, this not being the first punishment of the sort he had received. Rapieratce felt a sudden itch to run after him and flee. He knew perfectly well what was coming next. When it came to teasing, Glade was the best when insulting Rapieratce in all forms. 

'Well, 'Atce. Look at you. Green furred and soaking wet. A bally good impression you set, no?' 

Rapieratce made a point not to comment. The colonel chuckled. 

'Right. No colonel in training has ever done this up to date, methinks. You seem to love to attract pranks, no? What is this, the fourth time this season Glamoren has caught you at unawares.' 

Rapieratce winced, knowing full well that his next comment was not going to help him ease Glade's tirade against him in the least. 

'Sixth, sah.' 

Glade snorted as if personally offended. 

'All the worst! Now, don't let me catch you like this again, 'Atce, or you'll suffer the same fate as Glamoren there, even if it isn't your fault. Consellariel will think I've got an uncivilized, green hare under my blinkin wing. Dismiss!' 

Rapieratce trotted out half heartedly, knowing that the colonel was going to keep to his word, no doubt. It was a bit frightening that that night, Glade found _himself_ drenched in green dye and cold water with a sheet of herbs stuck on his head. What made it even scarier was that the double sentry reported Glamoren never leaving his post that night... 


	56. Going On

::The Annals: Rapieratce Part V:: 

Disclaimer: GWARK! I'm a mad crow-hare, you see... 

A/N: Absolutely loving to write this! Ah, and the rankings for Salamandastron are different in this story than officially, due to the fact that I mixed it up from the very beginning of the story series and if I changed it now it would seriously screw up the whole thing, so... 

Starting from the top: 

Badger Lord/Lady   
Colonel   
Brigadier (Honorary Position)   
Major   
Captain   
Sergeant   
Lance Corporal   
Lieutenant   
Corporal 

Screwed up, I know... 

* 

Rapieratce lay sleeping in his dorm, having completely forgotten the supplementary archery lessons he was supposed to be taking with Galde that winter season, reason being that Rapieratce was utterly _horrible_ at the use of a longbow, which infuriated Glade, since the colonel had been a gifted and respected archer in his day. The night before had been a tiring one, having been that Galde had decided that five tonnes of paperwork was not much for him, thus making him stay up later than usual. _Much_ later. And since Consellariel would not mind due to the winter season breach on early sleeping, Glade had made full use of Rapieratce. The captain had collapsed half dead into bed at the end of it all, his paws still inky blue black and his tunic left unchanged on his back. That was a rare occurrence for the captain who was rather particular about neatness, and when Glade walked into the dorm to check on why his student was late, he was fairly amused, but still slightly peeved at Rapieratce's tardiness on that day, rare though it was. The colonel padded softly out of the room, not awakening Rapieratce, then appeared back not long later. The colonel had decided to take a leaf out of Glamoren's book, taking a jug of ice water up with him... Rapieratce spluttered madly as he woke up to Glade's face, on which was imprinted an evil smile. 

'Morning, 'Atce.' 

* 

A season or so later... 

* 

Rapieratce was on diplomatic duty. Or that would be what Galde would have him say it. Rapieratce sighed. Galde would have him do the most ridiculous things simply for exposure and experience for solo tracks and patrols that lasted longer than normal. Then, he had sent Rapieratce to Redwall. Why? Consellariel wished to further develop their ties, thus send Rapieratce over for a few days. Rapieratce felt like sighing. Why him? Could they not pick on Glamoren for a change? A voice at the back of his head stubbornly reminded him that he was a colonel in training and thus needed this. Rapieratce felt an urge to kick himself. Sighing, he walked up to the gates of Redwall, and began his "diplomatic training". Galde could get on his nerves sometimes. 

After being introduced to all in the Abbey, Rapieratce felt quite at home. After a bit of asking around for the current affairs of that part of Mossflower, the captain had been informed that a young hare had just left the Abbey, heading for Salamandastron. His interest peaked at the mention of his home, Rapieratce poked around further to get more information. Evidently a young female hare, orphaned, had been lost in Mossflower until then, and was making her way to Salamandastron to join the Long Patrol. She had left a week prior to Rapieratce's visit. The hare's name was Daleria. Digesting the information slowly, Rapieratce shrugged. It was not rare for stray hares to join the Long Patrol. The captain knew that he would arrive much later that the aforementioned hare, so did not even bother thinking about catching up with her. He would find out more when he got to Salamandastron. 

* 

*_Back to the future*_

'You were actually in Redwall when I had left?!' 

'I suppose. Which was why you never met me until much later.' 

'I suppose. Glamoren?' 

'Glamoren was following me on the trip, actually, though the most he did was scoff his whiskers off.' 

'Hey, I resent that 'Atce!' 

'Serves you right, 'Moren.' 

* 

*_Flashback*_

Rapieratce made his way to Galde's study, his report on Redwall all ready for presentation to the colonel. He had returned a day ago, late at night, and doubted that the colonel knew that he was back yet. He knocked quietly on the study door. A gruff enter met his ears in response. The colonel was obviously not in a good mood that day, the captain knew him well enough for that. Rapieratce knew it had to be bad news or something in that manner or another. Slipping silently into the study and shutting the door behind him as he went, Rapieratce set the report down of Glade's table. The colonel seemed too engrossed in reading a piece of parchment to care whether Rapieratce had set a report or a living toad onto his table. Rapieratce decided to inform Galde that he was alive. 

'Sah, it's the report on Redwall.' 

'Whatever, 'Atce. Leave it on my table. There's more important business for us to settle than that of a blinkin report of sorts.' 

'Sah?' 

Galde went on to explain the telling of the coming of Daleria up to current, the whole Vaxial fiasco, and the plan to head off to war and the situation in general. It was pretty serious, taking most of the force off the mountain, especially at such sudden and short notice. It was not regular for this kind of thing to happen. Galde was quick to assign orders to Rapieratce. It seemed that he wanted Rapieratce to co-command the main force with him, while Galde himself would probably hang around with Consellariel more. It was a pretty big responsibility, but somehow, Rapieratce did not feel overly intimidated. All his seasons with Galde had taught him to ignore intimidation. 

* 

Consellariel was off in Redwall. Galde and himself were then left with the main part of the hare army. Galde was in a high bad mood, not being used to being shunned off by the badger lady in times of trouble as such. Rapieratce knew better than to try and lighten his mood. He sat, sharpening his rapier on a stone that he had specially brought along from Salamandastron. Galde grew annoyed at the constant grinding of blade against stone. 

'Oh for Mossflower, 'Atce, you sharpen you blade any more than you have and you'll be left with a piece of metal that's as thin as a blinkin flippin leaf!' 

Rapieratce huffed at him. 

'Well, sah, it isn't my bally fault that Consellariel didn't want you to tag along, wot.' 

Galde sent him an evil glare. Rapieratce only grinned back at the colonel.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	57. Learning to Move On

::The Annals: Rapieratce Part VI:: 

Disclaimer: See part one... 

A/N: Awwwwwwwww... Ending the Annals of 'Atce... *sniff* Only one more chapter after this before Dale's begins... Ok, anyway, this chapter is going to be your linguistics chapter. Here are how to pronounce names and nicks. None of them pause between syllables: 

Daleria: ... Please, tell me you know... DALEria, no pause between emphasis. 

Dale: DALE. 

Rapier: RAPIER-ATCH. No pause between emphasis. 

'Atce: ACH-AYE. No pause between emphasis. 

Galde: GLA-DAYE. No pause between emphasis. 

Remora: Tcsk. You should already know. REMORA. 

Glamoren: GLA-MOREN. No pause between emphasis. 

Cosenet: COSE-net. No pause between emphasis. 

Tehora: TEHORA. 

Clandestine: Contrary to the official pronunciation (CLAN-DESTINE) as that in the dictionary, the character's name is pronounced: CLAN-DE-STINE. No pause between emphasis. 

Consellariel: CON-sella-RIEL. No pause between emphasis. 

Mealiney: MIA-LE-NEY. No pause between emphasis. 

Longrunn: ... LONGRUNN. 

Deternian: DETER-NI-AN. No pause between emphasis. 

Beuatrill: BEU-A-TRILL. No pause between emphasis. 

Mianent: MY-A-NENT. No pause between emphasis. 

And finally: 

Clarenova: CLAIR-NOVA. NOT Clar-nova or anything. No pause between emphasis. 

Clar: CLAR.   
  


* 

Rapieratce stared at the carnage about him. It was not unfamiliar to him, but it was certainly at a much harsher extent than he was used to by far. He fixed his train of sight on a limp form, impaled by a spear in his side. The captain paled to a deathly shade momentarily before dashed over to the site of the body, throwing himself down. 

'Colonel!' 

The colonel smiled weakly up at the grieving captain. The colonel knew that he did not have long to live, the spear had done its damage to the point where repair was not an option. Removing it would mean sure death. The pain seemed dull as the world began to get dimmer. The colonel grasped Rapieratce's paw. 

'Atce. It's over for me, and you know it, laddie buck. Twas nice knowing you.' 

'Col-colonel...' 

Rapieratce was desperately choking back the sobs in his voice. The colonel clucked his tongue slightly. 

'Now, don't you go emotional on me, wot. It comes down to you, y'know. You're young, but you can do it, 'Atce, I'm sure you can.' 

Rapieratce stared at Galde, his paws numb in disbelief. The captain shook his head vehemently and croaked hoarsely, 

'Sah, don't, I can't!' 

The colonel interrupted him before he could go any further. 

'My time is short, captain, so please, don't bore me with your talk. I have confidence you can do it. I wasn't spending the last couple of bally seasons on you for nothing, y'know. I have to leave you, and there's nothing you or I can do to stop that. You have a long time ahead of you, boy. Being a colonel isn't as cracked up as it seems to be. Keep what I have taught you in mind, and do what it takes to deliver justice out to those who deserve it. Follow Consellariel, for nobeast else will be able to guide you anymore. I will be there for you, waiting in the Dark Forest, but besides my memory and spirit, there will be no more of me, d'you hear? I've taught you the best I could, and it's all up to you now. Nobeast else can take my place, and young and as under experienced as you may be, 'Atce, you're by far the most competent of the lot. You have to be, there's no turning back now, 'Atce. What I give down to you now needs no promotion letter or official seal. You take on the responsibilities of a colonel, and from that, you can never turn away from. Now leave me. Don't let the others see you like this. Let an old hare give otherbeast what advice they need now. I have told you all that I can, and that is the last gift I give to you now. Leave, 'Atce, and let me tell what I may to others around me that grieve before I sleep.' 

And thus, Rapieratce left Galde, weeping, and turned away to face life as a colonel. 

*   
  



	58. The Annals: Part Two

::Dale: The Annals:: 

Disclaimer:... 

A/N: Well, 'Atce's had his fun, and now our main character will dig out all he delicious bits of memory that I never got around to doing! 

* 

Rapieratce leaned back in his chair, eyes closed for a moment as he revelled in his past memories. A few seconds later, he opened up his eyes again, never being one to drift away from the task at hand for overly long. 

'Well, that's all I've got to say. Now, Dale, if you'd be as courteous as not to push the responsibilities onto the rest of us, your turn has come.' 

Daleria sighed, putting up her paws in defeat in the face of Rapieratce's strict pressings. 

'Fine, fine, I suppose you have cornered me.' 

Settling back for a bit, Daleria let herself recall as much as she could out of her shady memory of times gone past. They were not exactly pleasant ones, but still, they were memories all the same. 

'I can't remember as much as I would like, and the past is something I will never understand, but I will try my best to recall what I can. There are no scenes that stand out in my memory save for fleeting figures clouded in shadow and running forms, besides that all I remember are sounds and some images forever imprinted in my mind. I remember the Western Plains, where my... old home was. 'Twas a green place, flowers out in the front and all. We lived in a relatively large house in the hillsides of the Plains, going more underground than above seeing as the hills were more like large mounds. I remember vividly the training room my father so loved, seeing as I staked out there nearly everyday. I developed my love of sharp blades from him, I suppose, and he began training me at a young age. I'm not sure as to whether he believed I could do it or simply to shut me up from all the complaining I did.' 

There Daleria frowned slightly. 

'I remember the house being the closest area to Mossflower. Vermin and vagabonds regularly passed by, making it absolutely necessary for us as a family to be trained in the arts of the blade. Father was very strict about that. Mother was usually furious with him, fact being that she was fed up with his collection of blades. Of which he put all over the house. Days back then passed in more or less in a blur for me, until that... _night._' 

Daleria winced as she tried to recall the night when everything changed. 

'I was fortunate, I suppose. Father had been lecturing me for leaving my sabre on the dining table that night. I was made to polish _all_ his blades and had to eventually stay up late. The vermin drugged them, but not me, but they found me anyway, though I managed to slay some before they got too close, but the Corrin Flower was far too strong. Fortunately... Vaxial was rushed. I wasn't _completely_ drugged as compared to the rest of my family.' 

The captain sighed as she leaned further back into her seat. 

'I rather wish they did, to be truthful. It was... horrible. All I remember is struggling and sobbing and trying to break free after they dragged me away from my family, and hearing screams and shouts in the background. I remember something about my bonds coming loose, stabbing my guard and running. Running is all I remember doing for a good period of time, running straight into Mossflower to try and throw the vermin off my track. Nearly starving and not knowing where I was, I just, by chance, turned up at the Abbey... And here I am now.' 

There was a silence, broken only by the soft sniffling of some of the more emotional Abbey elders. After a while, Jemerian smiled. 

'Well, things have turned out for the better, and I suppose that that is all that matters at this point in time. I say we all go and rest now, for the hour is later.' 

Indeed the hour was so later that the Dibbuns did not even protest, a rare prospect indeed. Daleria yawned, standing and stretching with everybeast else as they exited the hall. She had something, though, in mind that she knew that she was going to half to do sooner or later. If she was going to accept the past, she was going to first face the present. 

* 

Rapieratce cursed silently under his breath as he stalked through the many long halls of the Abbey. She was not to be found, not in the Dormitories, nor the Kitchens, Cavern Hole, the Great Hall, not even in the orchards. Where Daleria could have possibly disappeared to in such a short manner of time was incredible. Even Remora, Longrunn and Glamoren could not find the elusive captain anywhere. Abbess Jemerian was starting to worry. 

'Where could she have gone? The Abbey might be a safe haven, but Mossflower can still be a dangerous place outside our walls. 

Rapieratce snorted at the irony of the sentence, waving a paw and dismissing the prospect. 

'It is not so much Dale's well being that I am worried about. The captain can fend for herself almost as well as a one hare army gone mad. I was thinking more along the lines of _when_ she will turn up.' 

Remora slumped into the chair beside her in Cavern Hall where they were gathered, tired after searching through the Abbey with a fine toothed comb almost since dawn that day. Pouring herself a cup of elderberry tea, she sighed. 

'Where could Dale have just popped off to? There are only that many places that she could possibly run to in Redwall.' 

Longrunn muttered darkly under his breath, knowing perfectly well that when it came to Daleria that there _were_ more places than one where she could disappear to for an infinite period of time and never be found. Glamoren raised an eyebrow and supported his paw on the table, leaning down and speaking in a dry tone. 

'Great. We have one missing Captain Daleria, one huge Abbey and an even bigger wood of Mossflower. _Perfect.'_   
  
  
  
  



	59. Like a Child

:The Leap:: 

Disclaimer: Blahdiblah. 

A/N: Ahhh! I am _sooo_ sorry for not updating, but life has been very busy as to date... 

* 

The winter morn was a mild, but chilly, one, with the sun shining slightly muted through the thin canopy around the brink of Mossflower. Daleria was there, sunken deep in thought and staring at something, though her eyes were glazed over as she wandered the paths of her mind. The hare captain had seated herself under a young, but tall, willow, clad only in a light tunic and jacket. However, the cold could not penetrate her deep line of thought. 

She knew that she could not run from it forever, that she had to face the truth and bring it to an end, no matter the bitterness of the path. The material reality in front of her only made it so much more difficult than it already was as it coupled with the blatant bluntness of the situation. Strong though she was, however, Daleria could not bring herself to find the raw courage to face this one final barrier in her life. 

* 

The hares at Redwall were vexed. No matter how much they searched and scoured the Abbey, their captain was simply not to be found anywhere within the premises. Even the Abbess was dumbfounded as to where she might be found or to where she might have disappeared off to within the great sandstone walls. Rapieratce sent a paw combing through his ears as he shook his head. 

'She must be in Mossflower, then.' 

Longrunn looked up from his position at a table from where he had been brooding silently, eyebrows raised questioningly at the colonel, who was standing and looking at the Tapestry as if inspiration would come from there to help him, his eyes roving over the bold features of Martin the Warrior. 

'Why would she have run?' 

'That, 'Runn, is the problem.' 

Glamoren sat, placid as he always was, drinking a cup of water. He, too, did not know what to do about their current state of affairs. They were, in his opinion, groping around quite blindly in the dark in a minor Sisyphean predicament. 

'There has to be purpose for her to dash off for no apparent reason without giving us prior warning of some sort. I mean, she was completely happy...' 

Remora was unusually quiet, and had not participated in their conversation. It seemed as if she were deep in thought, submerged in some idea or another. Jemerian saw her, and provoked her to say what was on her mind. Remora spoke slowly, unsure. 

'I _think_ I know where Dale might have run off to, but I'm still quite unsure...' 

Longrunn egged her on, urging her to continue. An lead, unsure though it may be, was still a lead. Remora spoke on. 

'Well, now that the war and Seppak and all this wotnot is over and done with, I suppose Dale has more or less reached the point which I am quite sure nobeast wants to face. We're at Redwall, aren't we? And if I'm not wrong, Redwall has had quite a history with Dale, especially her last visit... So...' 

Remora left the explanation hanging in the air. It took them a few long seconds in a frosty silence for the meaning to set in completely, and when it did... Longrunn paled, Glamoren shook his head and muttered something inaudible, a sharp intake of breath could be heard from Jemerian and Rapieratce slapped his forehead in exasperation. Quite an interesting bunch of reactions, but that is not the quite point. The colonel groaned as the realization hit him full on. 

'Oh by Mossflower. It's Clandestine, isn't it?' 

* 

By early afternoon, the four hares had set out for Clandestine's resting place, guided by Longrunn. Jemerian had bid them to get Daleria back by nightfall, lest Redwall send a search party after them. They had given her their word to do so as quickly as they could, and had thus set off with all speed. Within the hour, they had reached the small glade. Clandestine lay there, sleeping unknowingly to the world around her that grew and died. Upon the small unmarked grave grew small white and blue flowers, weeping for the sorrows of the world. A small, short and simple poem had been engraved upon a stone: 

_Here lies one who was yet to find_   
_but feeling in the state of mind,_   
_she, someone true, who was lost this day,_   
_so may she find some other way._

Many tears had been shed when it was laid down. Time had caused it to have a weathered look, but the memories that rest along with it were still raw and fresh, having never been acknowledged in the first. Such a case of grief had rare been seen in the lands of Redwall Abbey, and the tale that accompanied it was of no less sorrow. And yet there was one who had lived through it all. 

Daleria was there, seated right in front of the grave, still deep in thought with unshed tears that in her eyes lay glistening. [A/N: This is sort of an inside joke, but if you have read the Fellowship of the Ring, doesn't the sentence remind you of the poem Beren and Luthien?] Rapieratce walked over to her, signalling to the rest to stay back for the moment. Daleria did not acknowledge his presence. He placed a comforting paw on her shoulder and asked in a quiet voice, 

'Dale?' 

Eyes still fixed upon the more or less unmarked grave, Daleria replied in a sort of hollow tone. 

'I'm not sure if I can handle this, 'Atce, if I were to speak to you in truth. I am really unsure. Maybe I should have embraced it from the start. It may have made this burden I have to carry that much lighter than it is now. It's beginning to numb my mind in ways I am not prepared for. I'm not sure if it's shock or something like that, but something definitely isn't right. I'm scared of it, 'Atce. Really frightened of it, more than I've ever been of it in my whole life.' 

'Frightened of what, Dale?' 

'Two things, 'Atce, two things that I can't tear myself away from. Two things that I hate and love in a controversial way. And I know that I will never be released from their chains until my death lest I face this fear of which I am loath to do so. I find not the courage nor the strength.' 

'What two things?' 

'Life and the truth.' 

Daleria did not move from her spot. She could not even bring herself to cry, not when tears felt like shards of glass rain to her. The captain truly wished that she could be as strong as she dreamt, if only just to overcome this final border that barred her, but seasons of damage are not easily withdrawn and dealt with in a day. It would take her long than this, until Time helped her to dress her wounds and stand again. Daleria simply closed her eyes and leant her head back against the smooth bark of the tree, huddled together like a small child. 


	60. Ignition

::What Really Counts:: 

Disclaimer: Mine! 

A/N: My god. WRC is almost over... Barely three more chapters left... I don't want to let it go.... No... 

* 

'So you are scared.' 

'Scared? Of course. Maybe I think too much, 'Atce, but I see the world in a glance. World weariness wears down on me, like the last sounds of a flute and harp. IT sinks, deeper than my soul should allow, but I still cannot help it.' 

'And what would you do?' 

'I do not know.' 

'You know, Dale, I know you do. somewhere deep down inside of you, you know.' 

'And why do I deserve such compassion?' 

'From someone who has seen you through most of this? I think you do.' 

'Would I accept it?' 

'I think you already have.'   


* 

'And truth, then?' 

'A miserable outcome of fantasy.' 

'To put it so frankly?' 

'It freezes me. Doubtlessly, I have already been frozen, many times. I find no hope now in the sun.' 

'Then you must find it elsewhere.' 

* 

'From where do I leave so that to where would I turn?' 

'Where would you go now that you have never left?' 

* 

'And what about the rest of the world, Dale?' 

'What about the rest of life, 'Runn?' 

'Why could you not face it firstly?' 

'Why can I not face it now?' 

* 

'So where will you now leave your senses and stop your time?' 

'What time more do I have, 'Moren? What time did I loose? Do I have anything? Or have I left my senses behind already?' 

'Have your senses even yet been exposed?' 

'What do you mean?' 

'Have you ever truly breathed, Dale? Felt the wind? Tasted the sun? Have you ever escaped from life to life itself?' 

'Would life still unlocked both its doors to me?' 

'Who ever told you life had doors in the first place?' 

* 

'Must you run so, Dale?' 

'Must life pursue, Mora?' 

* 

'You shy away from us.' 

'We were never all the same.' 

'We never have and never shall be, not any of us. Not Moren or Mora or Runn or me are the same.' 

'You speak in different sense than I.' 

'You speak in different tone than I. Why must you be so dead to the world? You were always part of us.' 

'I never let myself be.' 

'Then why restrain yourself even now?' 

'When you loose yourself, meaning looses meaning, and time is defective and faulty.' 

'Time and self is nothing. Can you not see? Meaning is incomplete.' 

'Then how will I discover truth and come to terms with it?' 

'What about looking only within yourself?' 

'You speak no sense, 'Atce.' 

'I never have and never will, Dale. But you always seem to make something of it.' 

'I never. You spoke, and I followed, being enough was your advice to cover my back.' 

'There was never anything to shield yourself from.' 

* 

'The song of the heart cannot be quenched.' 

'But it cannot be reignited when it goes out.' 

* 

'Take heart.' 

'My heart has left me.' 

'You still breathe and see, why you do not understand is all that is left.' 

'Because I will myself not to.' 

'Why stop the pain to make it greater?' 

'Because I cannot take pain. I would wilt.' 

'You already have wilted, Dale, if you dare not face it.' 

* 

'I think I understand. The last link, the place I never looked.' 

'What do you mean, Dale?' 

'I think I know. I think I'm beginning to live again.' 

'How?' 

'By knowing.' 

'Knowing what?' 

'Something I never knew before.' 

'Then how did you find out?' 

'By letting myself go.' 

'You speak no sense, Dale.' 

'That's because I have never spoken before, 'Atce.'   



	61. What Really Counts

::What Really Counts:: 

Disclaimer: MINE! 

A/N: This is probably going to be the last chapter before the epilogue... But fret not. This story is in its draft stage, so there will probably be a few editions over the next year with more sideplots and cut-outs that never got put in in the end. And there is probably going to be a sequel following the Daleria/Rapieratce edition of the story, many different considerations all in all. Basically, this isn't going to be the last of WRC's. Trust me... Same as all, I'm feeling kind of depressed this is ending. The story is more or less family to me now... 

* 

Rapieratce looked at Daleria curiously as he tried to come to terms with what she was trying to get across to him. They were sitting together on a large balcony, watching the morning sunrise as the orange ball of fire rose steadily and slow from the east, framed by the soft sky blue above and the green canopy below. Daleria had tilted her chair back and her feet rested against the railing, whereas Rapieratce had opted to stand, his face impassive as usual, leaning against the wall. Having become good friends over the seasons, the two of them ignored all formalities and protocol, vouching rather for a casual approach. Daleria shrugged. 

'I suppose it's about time I've given up, 'Atce.' 

'Given up, Dale?' 

'Everything I've been holding on to, I suppose: Those minute memories that seemingly don't mean a thing, every emotion and moment, pointless things made worthwhile. Trying to stop time in a glass bottle and immerse myself in it, in everything that I had to give back to life. All that made my life miserable and unbearable. It hurts, more than I ever thought it would. I had no foresight, I was a fool, thinking I could stay these things that eventually had to fade. I let heal my scars then gashed them open again, effectively. It still pains me so much, holing everything up. It comes back to me, over and over again, and I'm afraid to let go of this handhold I'm gripping on, this last straw that I hang by, and simply let myself go. I know I have to.' 

Rapieratce said nothing. He did not have to, as Daleria wore that slightly glazed over smile on her face as she gazed absently at the sun. It was over, and both of them knew it. The colonel walked forward and placed a paw on her shoulder. 

* 

Remora was surprised at the change she saw in Daleria that day. Something was different, she could feel it. The was the younger hare acted, walked and that look in her eyes. Something had changed, the brigadier knew it. It was as if Daleria had been reborn again, or something in that effect. There was no more sorrow in those black eyes, no more regretful silences and actions when she thought nobeast was looking. Her voice seemed clearer, less rash, less burdened. Her step seemed lighter, less heavy as compared to before. The essence of fear and uncertainty seemed to have fled from her. Something was different. Remora was even more stunned as the young captain admitted that she had let go. In fact the entire group of Salamandastron hares were shocked, save perhaps Rapieratce, who was closest to Daleria. The captain, letting go...? 

* 

The five hares sat in Daleria's room that night, as a fire blazed in the background, crackling and sending shadows springing back and forth in a rapid dance. There was a companionable silence as they all absorbed the fact that Daleria had finally given up holding on to the past. Everything was mostly in a confused blur, nobeast really understanding where they stood any longer. Glamoren looked at Daleria, his head tilted to the side curiously. 

'What changed you, Dale?' 

'I'm not sure I'm even changed, Glamoren. I'm not sure at all.' 

'Something had to change, somehow, Dale.' 

'What really counts to me is what changed, I suppose, Glamoren. What really counts.' 


End file.
